Will You Fight for Me?
by Reanna15146
Summary: Naruto is an up and coming, under the block fighter. Though he still likes his boyfriend, Kiba, Naruto catches the eyes of other men including other boxers, a reporter, a major sponsor, and even a girl! He's got more than fists to fight through in his battle of a life. WARNING! MxM MxG
1. Here's Naruto!

BETA~TheMadKatter13

Tanks you soooo muches, beta!As a reward, I promise that I shall nerver ever poop on your pilow!

Chapter 01: Here's Naruto!

"And here comes the one, the only, GAAARRRAAA!" The crowd roared as the red-haired boy walked up to the ring, distant-eyed as ever. "And the challenger! Kiba Inuuuuzukaaaa!" Kiba strutted up, chocolate-haired with bared fangs. He had red marks painted from below his eyes to either side of his mouth.

Once both fighters were in their corners, the host stood in the center of the ring. "Welcome to the Jr. Blue Championship match. Today, the current champion," he motioned to Gaara, "will be defending his title against the challenger," he motioned to Kiba, then got off the stage. "FIGHT!"

Kiba immediately ran up with his arms prepped and locked, ready to punch.

"How stupid," muttered the champion, ducking to dodge it. He shot behind Kiba and threw out a roundhouse kick, sending him flying into the ropes.

The fight went on for 15 minutes before Kiba hit the mat (and couldn't get back up).

"Winner: GAARA!" shouted the announcer, and the crowd roared in response, those whose fighter or bets had won, with joy, and those whose fighter or bets had lost, with anger. The host ran up into the ring, mic at the ready. "Now it's time to speak with our fighters. First, Kiba, the loser." He turned to the snarling teen. "I believe you've brought someone with you today, am I right?"

At the question, Kiba seemed to calm a bit. "Yeah," he replied. "My boyfriend, Naruto Uzumaki." There were "Ooh"'s and "Ahhh"'s and "OH MY GOD!"'s from the crowd (and he walked up to the stage. Naruto was wearing ripped skinney jeans and a KILL 'EM T half covered by a black jacket. His golden hair swished over baby blue eyes. And, despite his lover's loss, seemed completely indifferent as said boy made his way on-stage, clad in ripped skinny jeans and a KILL 'EM t-shirt half covered by a black jacket. Spiky golden hair hung over baby blue eyes, and he seemed completely indifferent to his lover's loss.

"So Naruto," started the host as he stood beside Kiba. "You're Kiba's...lover?" A nod. "What is it that you do? As a job, I mean."

Naruto turned pale eyes on the host, the smallest of a glare in them. "I'm a fighter as well." He said, earning some gasps and raised eyebrows from the crowd, as well as the host. "Of course, I only began recently."

The host nodded his small head. "I see. So-"

"Aren't you supposed to be interviewing the fighters of this fight?" Snapped Naruto. After a short pause, a small smirk tilted his lips before they parted again. "Or did I fight in my sleep? You honestly seem very unprofessional at the moment," he continued in an innocent voice, yet his glare had intensified.

The man seemed stunned for a moment but soon gained his composure. "O-of course. Inuzuka," he said sharply, turning intensive eyes to the waiting fighter, "after this major defeat, will you go after the Jr. Blue title again? Or do you already have another goal in mind?"

Kiba smirked, showing off his pointed canines. "No. I'll take Icey over there on again. And I'll win. After all," he pulled Naruto roughly to his side, "I've got someone important cheering for me."

Gaara noted the irritated look in the blonde's eyes at the motion.

"So Gaara," the host turned to the champion. "Have you got anyone important here today?"

"No." His voice was scratchy and low, as if he rarely used it.

"What do you mean, 'No'?!" came a loud screech from the crowd. There was movement as parts of the crowd was shoved aside, a woman emerging from the chaos to storm the ring. Her blonde hair was held up in four ponytails and a small hand fan hung at her side.

"Uh, excuse me, who are you?" asked the host curiously.

"My name's Temari. I'm HIS big sister!" she snapped, pointing furiously at Gaara. "And he has the gall to say he doesn't have anyone important here?! Oh, hell no!"

"I wonder why," Gaara muttered, (face palming. "Temari, quit causing a commotion. You're being immature."

"Why you..." she (steamed , but walked back to her seat.

Everything was quiet for a moment. "Well then," said the host, dabbing his head with a hanky. "Now that you've defended your title as Ocean yet again, do you have any future goals?"

"Yes," Gaara replied, completely calm. "I'm going to challenge the Jr. Green League soon."

"Do you think you have any hope of defeating them?"

There was no reply.

"Well, then, that's it for today, folks. Thank you for coming to the Jr. Blue League Title Match!"

People slowly filed out of the underground stadium, pleased with the show. As he left, Gaara saw Naruto glance back at him. It was a brief, bored look, and Gaara wondered if the blonde was really a fighter. He didn't seem to be nearly competitive enough. Kiba just lost his fight and Gaara wasn't sent so much as a scowl. In fact, he noted, the most emotion Naruto had shown was the irritation when Kiba held him.

'_Oh well_,' Gaara thought. '_It doesn't matter_.' He walked down the hall with his coach, Azuma. They rode the elevator the 7 stories up and Gaara blocked his eyes against the sunlight of the first floor lobby. "Come on," Azuma said, leading him outside to their large van. They climbed in and Gaara winced, feeling the effects of Kiba's powerful blows. 'I'll have to see Tsunade,' he thought grumpily as they drove off.

...

"Well, then, that's it for today, folks. Thank you for coming to the Jr. Blue League Title Match!"

As he walked off the ring with Kiba, Naruto dared a glance back at Gaara. To his surprise, the redhead was looking back at the same time! The millisecond his gaze locked with the other boy's, Gaara's pale, deadly eyes sent shivers down Naruto's spine.

Then he looked forward again before he could blush. He wasn't going to be humiliated.

"Kurenai-Sensei. I'm sorry. I lost," Kiba said, looking to the ground as he approached his coach.

The black-haired woman stood tall with her hands on her hips by the side of the ring. Her strange, red and white outfit hugged her body tightly. "Well, you ought to be. You could have won that fight if you hadn't gotten angry. You have to stay focused, Kiba." She sighed and rubbed her temples before turning to Naruto, a tired smile on her lips. "Oh, Naruto. Guess what? I've finally found a coach for you. He's an old friend of mine. I'm sorry I can't train you myself, but I have too many fighters on my back as it is."

Naruto nodded sympathetically. "I understand. But who's my coach?"

"Oh, yes. His name's Kakashi Hatake. I warn you though, he's a handful. Always reading his Icha Icha Paradise books." She ruffled his hair. "But I'm sure you can handle it. I got the time and place of the gym, too. It's called Icha Gym, if you can believe it. You can meet him there at 9:30 tomorrow morning. And here's the address." She handed him a piece of notebook paper with all the information on it. "And Naruto," she added. "Be careful."

The blonde nodded and turned to go. Before he could, Kiba blocked his way and wrapped his arms around him firmly. "Love you," he breathed.

"You too," Naruto sighed, wrapping his arms around the brunette as well, grinning contently. "You fought great today, Kiba," he said, backing up a step, still holding Kiba's hands.

Kiba smiled. "Yeah. I knew I couldn't beat him, but he did give me a good pounding, didn't 'e? I mean, that guy was some kind of monster." Naruto took in a breath, catching the other boy's sudden change of tone. But Kiba just went on. "It was like trying to swim in sand. No. Like trying to escape while the sand pulled you down, flowing from some invisible drain." He shook his head roughly and looked to the ground. "I get the feeling he wasn't even trying. Gaara, huh? Gaara of the Sand. Man, that sounds cool."

Naruto smiled uneasily. "Well, then how about I give you a nickname? Let's see..." he mused, gesturing playfully. "What about Kiba the Doggy? I rather like it," he suggested in a mock-cheery tone.

"God forbid." Kiba smirked. "Kiba da Killer!"

Naruto couldn't help it: he giggled. It just didn't seem to fit Kiba's laid back nature. Then an idea struck him. "Leaf. Kiba of the Leaf."

Kiba looked skeptical. "The Leaf? That's so...weak-sounding. Where'd you come up with that?"

The blonde sighed. "Kiba of the Leaf. Like, a leaf seems small and unimportant, but really think about it. If you put a bunch of leaves together, you get a huge forest, which both protects and kills everything that comes in. But really, it's still just a bunch of leaves."

"Aren't you down-to-Earth. But yeah," Kiba said, smiling down at the shorter teen. "When you put it that way, it sounds kind of cool," he said proudly. But then his features twisted as if he were reliving the day's agony. "The Sand vs the Leaf. Man, it's so..."

Naruto put his hand down on Kiba's. "No matter how thick the sand piles, the tree always grows on top, or nothing can live, or die." He smiled up at his lover, who winced in return.

"Why do you always have to sound smarter than me?" He grinned playfully before pressing his lips to Naruto's, who seeped into the embrace, blonde hair falling over the boy's arms as they wound around his neck. The kiss was simple, yet refreshing to both of them.

They broke off and Naruto rested his head on Kiba's chest. "I love you, but I gotta go," he said after a moment, pushing away. "Thanks to you, I'm probably gonna be late for work."

They said their goodbyes and Naruto ran out the door into the chilly air.

He took only one deep breathe before running the three blocks to his part time job at Cafe Sarutobi. He stormed through the glass doors and into the back, grabbing his uniform from his locker and changing.

"Shino!" called the blonde, jumping on one foot to put his shoes on. "Shino! You here, man?" He went into the main office and found the black-haired boy at his desk, doing whatever paperwork.

The jacket of Shino's collar blocked out half his face, being a pale green windbreaker. That, and the weird glasses he always wore, gave him an ever-present mysterious vibe.

"You're late," he stated calmly.

"Yeah. Sorry man," Naruto apologized. "I was held up at the match today."

"I guessed that already," Shino responded in the same neutral tone. "You said yesterday that there was something you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh, yes! I'm quitting." This made the owner actually look up from his papers. "From now on, I'll be an official fighter!" Naruto explained excitedly.

"That was always what you said you wanted to be, isn't it?" Shino asked. "Then again, nobody ever believed you."

"Yeah," the blonde admitted. "Maybe that's why the gang split up. Nobody believing each other, lies running between us," Naruto reflected grimly. "I wonder what everyone's doin' these days."

Shino sighed quietly and set his papers down. "I hear Hinata got some new big-time boyfriend."

"Oh really? Well, that's nice. She deserves to be pampered a bit. Anything on Sakura or Shikamaru?"

Shino thought a moment. "Shikamaru's just being...Shikamaru. And I heard Sakura had a kid, but I'm not sure on that. It's just what Ino told me." He went back to his papers, but Naruto picked out a distinct droop in his shoulders.

Naruto plopped down in a chair and sighed. "Man, we should get the gang all together again. Throw a party or somethin'."

Shino nodded calmly, knowing it would probably never happen. After what happened four years ago, nobody would come back. They'd be too scared it would spark up another scandal, or break-up, or worse...

"Yeah," Naruto stated firmly, pulling Shino from his thoughts. "Yeah, man. Let's throw a party. It can be, like, a triple celebration .It can be to get the gang together, celebrate my new job as a fighter, and celebrate your birthday. It's comin' up soon, right?"

Shino didn't answer, knowing his blonde friend had it on his calendar.

"Will ya help me, man? This could be awesome!" He lept up and held his hands up like a little kid. "Yeah, man!"

Shino nodded. "If it's what you want, Naruto." He knew it wouldn't turn out well, but the look on his best friend's face reminded him of the old days, the days when Naruto's smile hadn't been polluted by the scowl of regret that now normally coated the blonde's face.

...

"Gaara!"

Gaara gazed regretfully up at the tall doctor, her two low, blonde ponytails hanging down her back.

"Gaara, I told you to be more careful. If this is as bad as it looks, you won't be fighting for a month!"

The redhead sighed, knowing she was exaggerating. "It is nothing. Besides," he added. "I don't pay you to nag, I pay you to heal my injuries."

Now Tsunade sighed. "Gaara, I can't do magic. This will take time," she said in a calmer, gentler voice. "Now," She began again, wrapping bandages around his torso. "Who in God's name did this to you?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Gaara, I keep a record of your fights and the kind of injuries inflicted. I do this so if you fight them again, I'll be prepared." She looked up to him calmly.

Gaara glared down at her. "Kiba Inuzuka," he reported.

"Kiba? Isn't he dating that Naruto kid?" Gaara nodded. "Well, that's interesting, isn't it?"

"What is?" Gaara demanded suspiciously.

Tsunade smiled a small, calm smile. "Well, Naruto's going to be my new patient."

"What do you know about him?" Gaara requested swiftly, taking the doctor by surprise.

"Well. I-I don't know." She seemed to regain her composure again, lifting her head. "I haven't even met the boy. He's coming by tomorrow before he goes to his new gym."

"New gym? Did he change?"

Tsunade grinned, a devilish sight. "Not exactly. He's never belonged to a gym before. Never fought an official fight. In other words, he's a rookie." Gaara seemed genuinely stunned. "But from what I heard from Kurenai, he's got outstanding potential."

"You heard that from Kurenai-sensei ? Does she know him?"

"Well, she was going to be his coach, but she was too piled up. So she sent him to a friend. His name's Kakashi Hatake. I just hope the boy can handle him."

Gaara nodded, digesting all the information. "Tsunade, what kind of potential was she talking about?" he asked warily.

"From what she told me, he's going straight to Blue rank right off the bat. She said he could lift up to 650 pounds. Per finger. Plus," she added, winking, "she told me he's hotter than a volcano."

"Yeah, he is."

"You've met him?"

"Not exactly. He was at the match. I swear half the men got boners and all the women pasted their underwear."

Tsunade raised her eyebrows. "Really? That's amazing." She laughed. "I guess Kurenai was right."

"What?"

"She said that Kiba fellow was pretty protective of his 'Wife'. I guess he has good reason." She smiled and slapped him on the shoulder. "No more fighting for two weeks."

Gaara nodded ruefully and walked out of Tsunade's office onto the bustling street.

"Gaara. The car is here," Azuma informed him. Indeed, there was a sleek, black one right on the curb. Gaara grunted and stepped forward to climb in.

...

"Um, hello?" called Naruto, entering the small building. "Miss Tsunade?"

"Yeah, who is it?"

"Uh, Naruto Uzumaki. I'm here for my physical."

There were some rustling sounds and the doctor appeared from behind a door in the back. "Oh, hi Naruto. I'm Tsunade. Sorry about that- I thought someone just showed up without an appointment again. This way, please." She stepped back into the room and Naruto followed nervously.

"Sit," she ordered, motioning to a doctor's high bed thingy. Naruto sat and shifted uncomfortably. Tsunade put on a lab coat and turned back to him. "First, I'm going to get a basic...chart of your body. Off with the shirt!" she said sternly.

"Uh, okay." Naruto took off his jacket and t-shirt, placing them on a nearby chair.

Then he almost laughed when the doctor started squeezing his biceps and triceps. It tickled.

Tsunade eventually felt all of his arms, legs, chest, and neck and scribbled away on a clipboard. "Okay. Now let's go to the gym." She led the blonde to a school-ish gym that had a few pieces of equipment set up around it. She stopped at the edge of a long line with two chalkboard erasers at the end.

"Thirty meter dash?" questioned Naruto, an eyebrow raised.

She grinned. "Yup. And you're going to run it. Get ready," Naruto crouched by the line. "Get set." He took a deep breathe. "Goat!" He twitched as the doctor snickered. "Run!" He sped off and snatched up the first eraser, putting it down back at the starting line. Then he went back and got the second eraser and sped back across the starting line. They repeated the test three times. After that, they did various other tests.

"Well," said Tsunade when they were finished. "That's about it. Here." She handed Naruto an envelope with all the papers in it. "Give this to Kakashi when you meet him. Now off with ya!"

She pushed him out the front door and closed it with a thud! "Okaaaay, then," Naruto muttered. He started off down the street and fished the piece of paper from his pocket. "104 Tigene Street." He looked around the large street lined with large houses and stores.

He walked for a while before coming to a large brown house. It looked pretty run down, but livable. He was about to leave, thinking he had the wrong address, but stopped as he noticed the door bell on the front door. "So that's how it is, hunh?"

Naruto opened the door and stepped into the shaggy house. The bell rang loudly like in a small store.

"Who is it?!" came a snappy voice.

"Naruto Uzumaki," he stated in a neutral tone.

Just then, an old man came around a worn-out staircase. "So yer the Uzumaki boy, eh?" The old, graying man stared straight into Naruto's eyes for several long moments, and Naruto held the gaze with little trouble before the man broke it off. "Yeah. Yer 'im all right" he muttered, now scuffling down the hall the way he came. "Follow me, boy."

Naruto obeyed, walking behind the elderly man. He led Naruto down a staircase to a hallway lined heavily with doors. Though more halls branched off, the old man kept straight, pushing right through the large steel door at the end and holding it open for the following boy.

"Woah..."

**I think I did pretty well, so screw all the flamers. R and R. So whatev.** **Oh, and to my dear beta-er, The flamers really can go skrew themselves. Sorry, that's just how it is. ^^**


	2. Kyubi of Konah

BETA~TheMadKatter13

Today, TMK13 had been rewarded with 25 African beetles!...They're blue!

Chapter 02: Kyuubi of Konoha

_ He led Naruto down a staircase to a hallway lined heavily with doors. Though more halls branched off, the old man kept straight, pushing right through the large steel door at the end and holding it open for the following boy._

"Woah..." Naruto muttered, gazing wide-eyed at the setting around him. There were bulky men everywhere, exercising, eating, or just lounging around. An enormous boxing ring sat in the center, only this one was surrounded and covered in barb wire! There were a couple of concession stands in the corner selling drinks and snacks. Naruto noticed that all the men there seemed to be twice his age.

Naruto jumped slightly as the door slammed shut behind him, signaling the old man's retreat. He shuddered, knowing faintly what would happen next.

Every head in the room turned on the blonde, hostile eyes dripping venom. Naruto instinctively puffed his chest out slightly, slapping on the most confident look he could muster; that wasn't hard. He took a tentative step forward as if stepping into a boiling cauldron. Satisfied with the lack of reaction, he walked slowly to an empty corner and sat on the bench, glaring daggers right back at the heated eyes around him. Five minutes passed... Ten... Thirty...

"What the hell?" growled Naruto, his anger relighting at the pure hate in the eyes around him.

"Aw, now. You guys aren't being very nice to this young boy, now are you?" came a voice from directly behind him.

Naruto whipped around to find a man of maybe thirty with silver hair and a headband covering his left eye. He was holding an Icha Icha book. Volume 17. '_How the hell did he sneak up on me?!_' "You... You must be Kakashi," Naruto stated more that asked.

The man gazed cooly down at the blonde. "Yes," he said slowly, not closing his book. "But who are you?"

"Oh!" Naruto startled, jumping from the bench. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Kurenai -sensei told me you'd be my new coach!" he exclaimed, a grin stretching his cheeks.

"Mmm hmm..." Kakashi hummed, circling the younger man slowly. He stopped directly in front of him, glowering down at the blonde. "Naruto, I have a question." He smirked slightly at Naruto's confused look. "It's simple really. What would you pin-" he motioned to the other men "-them as, if they were an animal?" He stared down at the blonde as he tried to think of an appropriate answer.

"Well," the boy started. "I'd say birds."

Kakashi was shocked '_I've asked countless fighters that question and just about all of them said wolves_.' He glanced at the blonde before him, who was obviously searching the older man for a reaction or explanation. 'Why birds?' he wondered. '_They hardly seem graceful or angelic_.' "Why do you think that?" he asked aloud. "Tell me your reasoning."

The blonde looked quizzically up at the masked man. '_Why's he asking all these questions_?' "I guess..." he said tentatively. "I guess because they all seem to be together, yet apart. Like a flock of birds looking down at a stray cat that wandered into the woods." He smirked. "Really different, yet they all think in the same, simple-minded way."

Kakashi raised his one visible eyebrow. '_This kid's cocky_.'

Naruto rose to his feet, rolling his neck casually. He glanced around the room, meeting each set of menacing eyes individually. "I hate birds," he muttered. Then he brightened up. "So what now? Tsunade told me to come down here, but nothin' else." The blonde turned to his new coach with a grin befitting the devil himself.

"Well," Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck tiredly. "Follow me. I'll show you my part of the gym." He nodded to himself decidedly and strutted across the room and out the door. Naruto followed obediently, sending one last glare towards the room full of predators before closing the door silently behind him.

Kakashi kept a swift pace as he moved down the long hallways, passing both unlabeled and labeled doors. They had been going for so long, Naruto was about to start complaining before the silverette stopped (and opened a door about halfway down one hallway.

"Here we are," he assured, stepping in lightly. Kakashi stood in the middle of a lounge and looked around for a moment. "Sasuke!" he shouted. "Damn. I told him to be here. Hey Sakura."

A young girl about Naruto's age, if a bit older, stood behind a counter that looked like a kitchenette. Her hair was long and...pink! "Good morning Kakashi." She turned to Naruto with an annoyed smile. "And who's this?"

Kakashi chuckled. "This," he motioned with his hand, "is Naruto, my new fighter. First day." He'd already sat at one of the two couches in the room, facing each other and separated by a low coffee table. "Where's the brat? It's my job to be late." He thought for a moment. "Make me some coffee, will ya? Being on time is hard labor. I don't know how you people do it." He yawned comically and spread himself out.

Sakura nodded and began quietly preparing the drink, shooting swift glances at the blonde every so often as he walked to sit at the other couch. "So who's this _Sasuke_?" He said the name with obvious distaste.

"Oh. He's my only other fighter. Not bad either. I wanted him to come in this morning so you two could spar. I've got stuff from Kurenai and Tsunade, but haven't seen anything for myself." He flashed a smile as Sakura set his coffee down on a coaster.

"Anything for you, Naruto?" she asked politely. "It is my job after all. We've got just about anything. Snack, drink?" She'd walked back over to the counter and sat at a stool, waiting for his answer.

"Uh, no. Thanks though." He grinned and she rolled her eyes.

"Here." She threw something at him. "You'll need it when Sasuke gets here."

Naruto noticed her cheeks glow slightly red at the name and looked down at what he'd caught. A water bottle. "Uh...Thanks, I guess." He leaned down and set it on a coaster. There were a couple stacks of them at the edge of the table, each emblazoned with a different mythological creature.

Kakashi eyes him closely. "A fox?"

The coaster the blonde had picked indeed bore a red fox. This one had fangs bared and multiple tails. "Uh, I guess, yeah. I just picked one up." Naruto had just chosen a random one.

"Well," started the coach. "That's Kyuubi, the Great Demon Fox, or Nine Tails. He's from Japanese mythology. They say he, with eight other demons, ravaged the ancient world, destroying villages and eating innocents. Then in a place known only as the Hidden Leaf, the leader sealed Kyuubi in a small child. The spell left a strange mark on the child's stomach and whisker-like marks on his face." He glanced up at the blonde. "You know, Naruto, you've kind of got whisker marks."

Naruto laughed. "No. These are just scars from a sadistic freak."

"When'd you get them?" the coach asked quietly, looking at the carpet. By now, Sakura had come and sat beside Kakashi, leaning in slightly.

The blonde laughed again. "Well, that's from when I'd fight out on the street." His voice lowered an octave. "From before Kiba and Kurenai found me." He smiled grimly down at the table.

"You fought out on the street?"

The pitiful smile faltered. "Y-yeah," he admitted shamefully. "And not just school boy fights, either. We'd all tear each other to shreds out there. But when I got these..." he subconsciously ran his fingers along the scars, "now that was a bad night. I'd gone out, ya know? Just walkin' down the street. Then..." His eyes hazed over in memory, and the two listeners didn't speak or even move, afraid of what might happen.

"I-I walked by this apartment building. It was abandoned, or I thought it was. It was so run-down, I thought no one would be there. So I didn't pay attention like I should've." He laughed to himself, no longer conscious of the others. "God, I was cocky. When the guys popped out, I just held up my fists and stood there. But... But I couldn't have imagined how many there were. I-I remember thinking that half of the country had come out of that building. I took a lot out. Thirty, forty maybe. But it wasn't nearly enough. There must have been a hundred of 'em.

"Then, when I was down, this guy walked up. Couldn't have been any older than me. Some guys held me down, but it didn't matter. I couldn't even move. God, it hurt." He shook his head remorsefully. "They guy had a knife. But God I couldn't move! H-he started with my back. Then my chest. Then..." He gripped his cheek so hard it must have been painful, but he was too lost in the pain of his memory to notice. "Then the old perv found me. He fixed me up pretty good." He smiled slightly. "I still keep in touch with the pervy sage. But then, then I was too freakin' stupid to stop fighting! Can you believe it?! Luckily for me, Kiba and Kurenai found me before it could happen again. I don't think I'd have come out of that alive a second time." Naruto shook his head, still staring at the table but not seeing it.

"Naruto!" Kakashi hollered. Naruto was clenching his fists so tight they were bleeding.

Naruto blinked and his eyes went wide. "Aw, crap! I'm getting blood everywhere! Sorry."

"Here." Sakura handed a wet rag to the now standing blonde. "Clean up your hands. I'll get this." She started wiping up the table as he did so.

"Thanks. And sorry again." He lowered his eyes.

"It's not that big of a deal." She walked over and put the paper towels in the trash. "Are your hands okay?"

"Yeah. No biggie. Where do you want me to put...?" He lifted the hand towel.

"Oh! Just put it in the sink."

"Kay." He walked over to the sink and put the gray fabric under warm water to rinse out the red blotches. When it was clean, he put it over the faucet like a dishrag and sat back down.

"Who's this?"

Everyone turned to the doorway. There stood a gorgeous man of about twenty(see End Notes), with black hair and dark blue eyes. He was in jeans and a long-sleeved blue shirt with a weird red and white symbol on it.

'_Sasuke..._' Naruto thought he heard Sakura sigh. Since no one else was talking, he spoke up with a grin. "Hey. I'm Naruto, Kakashi's new fighter." There was silence.

Then, "You're kidding me, right?" Naruto was speechless as Sasuke raised a skeptical eyebrow. "This twerp got in _Kakashi's_ gym? I highly doubt it. And what are you _wearing_?!"

Naruto glanced down at his jeans and orange tee with a black swirl on the back with "Believe it!" under it. "What?"

"Pitiful," Sasuke scoffed.

Naruto growled in the back of his throat and grinned. "What did you say? I couldn't hear you over that overwhelming arrogance. Man, Kiba was right. Most fighters _are_ full of themselves." He grunted and sat back down on the couch.

Sasuke's eyebrow went higher. "Kiba? Don't tell me _you're_ the moron he's with."

Naruto frowned. "So what? Kiba can date whoever he wants."

"Yeah." Sasuke nodded. "I just assumed he'd be with someone stronger."

"Stronger?! Oh, I'm gonna-"

"Naruto."

The blonde turned to look up at who spoke to him. There stood a woman with blazing red eyes. "Kurenai-sensei!" He jumped up and wrapped his arms around the black-haired woman.

"Hi Naruto." She smiled fondly at him before turning to glare at the blue-clad boy. "I don't appreciate you getting him all riled up."

Sasuke snorted and put his hands in his pockets. "What's the big deal?"

The woman smirked. "Well. let's just say he can get a lot of things _done_ when you get him going."

"Yeah. I learned that first hand," a new voice announced.

Naruto glowed. "Kiba!" He ran from his almost-sensei and into the arms of his lover. "Hey, what are you doin' here?"

The brunette chuckled. "Sensei wanted to see how well you'd do against a pro. Other than me, of course. I just tagged along." He looked up at Sasuke, still smiling, but his eyes held deep hatred.

The older male got the message.

Kakashi lept up with a a cheery grin. "Well, now that everyone's here, we can get on with the fight!" He handed Naruto a bag. "Here's your uniform. Both of you, go get dressed!"

They went through a door that led to a small locker room. When they came out, they were both wearing black pants and a black, long sleeved shirt, but there was a blue panther on the back of Sasuke's, framed by the words 'Sharingan of Konoha'. Naruto's had an orange version of Kyuubi on it, framed by the words 'Kyuubi of Konoha'.

Once he stepped out, Naruto was engulfed in Kiba's embrace. "Looks good," he complimented, pulling away.

"Thanks." The blonde nodded and leaned around his boyfriend to look Sasuke in the eye. "Ready?"

** So I'm sorry this took SOOOO LOOONNG! But I've got a lot on my plate right now. Ya know... Pizza, corn dogs, ice cream...**


	3. Controle!

BETA~TheMadKatter13

TMK13 has now been rewarded with a life's supply of Christmas lights!

Chapter 03: Control!

_Once he stepped out, Naruto was engulfed in Kiba's embrace. "Looks good," he complimented, pulling away._

_"Thanks." The blonde nodded and leaned around his boyfriend to look Sasuke in the eye. "Ready?"_

"All right, in the ring!" Shouted Kakashi, sitting in a fold- up chair.

They'd all gone down to the room of prying eyes, and Naruto wasn't sure why. From what he'd been told, Kakashi had his own ring in his wing of the underground gym. Instead of using it, he'd dragged everyone down to the barbed one. Even Sakura! Now he was hustling the two fighters into the ring.

"Hey Kakashi..." Naruto hesitated in a whisper, not sure of his words.

"Hmmmm?"

The blonde swallowed. "Is it just me, or are there more people here than before?" Though he didn't mention it, that wasn't the only thing bothering him. _All_ eyes were on them, like kids at a circus. _All_ eyes. There were some buisness-like men there, and they'd taken a seat like Kakashi to watch.

"Oh, I didn't tell you? This fight is also to get you sponsors, supporters, and to help you catch the public eye." He smiled cheerily, his one visible eye crinkling.

Naruto was appalled. "And you didn't _tell_ me?! What the hell kind of coach are you?!" He balled his fists and gritted his teeth.

The silverette grinned. "Good boy. Now go let that anger out. Make an impression on us." He glanced up at the ring where Sasuke was already waiting. "And _him_."

Naruto silently cleared the distance between himself and the ring floor, an eight foot height.

"Now, Naruto, since you're new, I have to explain the rules." The blonde groaned, but Kakashi ignored him. "It's fairly simple. Any kind of moves or tricks are allowed. But there are no weapons or biting. Not attractive to the crowd." He smiled slightly, a grim look in place. "And death is possible. So I ask you, Naruto Uzumaki, are you still willing to go through with this?" He seemed almost amused at having to ask the question. He already knew the answer.

In response, the blonde bared his teeth. "If I was afraid of death, I _would_ be dead by now." He noticed Kiba cringe slightly, but continued. "I've been in deadly fights before." He grinned a devilish grin. "The way I see it, it's no different now, except I'm finally getting something out of it." With that, he stalked to his corner and rolled his neck. "So hurry it up," he concluded.

Kakashi smiled slightly. "Ever bold is the predator," he muttered. Then he raised his voice. "Then the fight will continue as planned." Naruto watched Sasuke wearily through baby blue irises. "In 3!" Sasuke stiffened. "2!" Naruto crouched. "FIGHT!"

Naruto bolted out of his corner, careful to not let his rage take over-this was not an opponent to be reckoned with. He slipped under the ebony-eyed boy's reach and behind him. Then he had to dodge a powerful turning- back kick to the stomach by jumping straight in the air. He landed safely in the center of the ring and bared his teeth-Sasuke hadn't appeared to have move.

'_He's acting like I'm weak_!' the blonde thought furiously before calming himself. '_No. He's goading me, trying to get a reaction. I have to take it slow_.'

Ever-so-slowly, his opponent turned in his direction, condescending smirk in place. "What is it, Naruto?" he mocked. "Too afraid to attack?"

Naruto didn't respond, instead choosing to stare into the eyes of his opponent, as he did in almost every fight. He allowed his eyelashes to slowly set to his cheeks before rising again. The blonde shifted his stance to one of defense, hoping the ebonette would get the message.

He did.

Sasuke charged toward the blonde quickly, staying close to the ground at all times. He threw a feint-punch to the left before launching a soaring kick to the head. Naruto escaped the path of impact easily, though he caught Sasuke's leg in his arms to gauge his strength. He was impressed.

"Think you can just test me and I'll let it go?" growled the ebonette through gritted teeth. "I'll give you one hell of a lesson!"

He threw another kick with his left leg, balancing strangely on Naruto's grip as he did so. This time the blow connected, sending Naruto sprawling across the ring and into the barbed wire, merely gasping in agony. The barbs dug into his skin as he pulled himself free. Sasuke stood with his arms crossed across his chest, smirking triumphantly. "Ready to attack now, loser?"

That did it.

Naruto charged full-speed towards his enemy, snarling in hatred. Sasuke shouted in surprise and pain as Naruto's calf slammed into his temple. He hoped it would only leave a bruise, not a cracked skull. "Good enough for ya?!" Naruto demanded, circling his enemy like a fox with a rabbit.

"That all you got, loser?" Sasuke bluffed, pushing himself from the ring floor.

Once he was on his feet, he was bombarded by a barrage of punches, each one more lethal than the last. At last it stopped, and Sasuke looked over to see why.

Naruto was at the other end of the ring, cradling his fist to his chest. Sasuke could see the blood pouring from it even with his bleary vision, it was so much. He righted himself and put on a half-hearted smirk. "That all you got?" he whispered, but it sounded more like a real question than a taunt. He wanted to know what the blonde was capable of.

Naruto's slight frown stayed put. "Who knows," he muttered to himself, though the ebonette caught it. Barely. Knowing he had to strike before Sasuke could fully recover, and fearing he'd wasted too much time recovering himself, the blonde lunged again only to be sent flying by another monster kick to the ribs.

He didn't feel any pain as his back ground against the barbs and this worried him. He was already going numb. '_Calm down_,' he ordered himself. '_Losing control now will only cause trouble_.' He spared a glance down at his boyfriend, who was obviously thinking the same thing, ordering it with his eyes. He nodded up at him and refocused on his boyfriend's opponent, who had recovered and stood hunched, ready for another sudden attack.

"Okay," Naruto mumbled inaudibly. "Let's go." He blasted off and threw a punch into the center of Sasuke's chest, knocking the breath out of him for a moment. He then hit him with a sideways kick that sent Sasuke into the wire and Naruto tumbling on the floor. The effort of controlling himself was getting overwhelming.

Sasuke hollered in pain at the impact before dropping to his knees. He got up quickly enough and crouched so low, it looked like he was sitting. Naruto got suspicious.

Then the ebonette took quick, long, _low_ strides towards the blonde before throwing an uppercut and high kick at the same time, sending Naruto into the wire covering the top of the ring like a cage.

It was all too much. The pain, the concentration, the effort of control...

He blacked out.

"Naruto!" Kiba shouted, leaping into the ring and sprinting towards his lover.

"Calm down," warned Kurenai, already beating him there. "He'll be fine. He just passed out from the...effort." Her and Kiba shared a knowing glance before Kakashi wrapped his arms around the blonde and hefted him onto his shoulder.

"Careful!" Kiba hissed.

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "He just did all _that_ and you're worried _I'm_ being too rough with him? You really are too protective. Anyways, you two _will_," he glared at both of them like a child kept out of a secret, "inform me of what you just said. For now, let's go back to my quarters. I've got a feeling that these guys are just itching to get a knife-full of the kid." He motioned absently with his chin towards the many fighters already surrounding the ring with grins of glee.

Kiba growled and stepped in front of him, clearing the way. "Out of the way!" he bellowed. "Unless you want to deal with the Konohas and the Sefiohs! Out of the _freaking_ way!"

They eventually made it back to the room. "Go on, now. Put him on the couch for now," Kakashi ordered before turning to his other fighter. "Sasuke, have Sakura look you over," he said softly.

"I don-"

"_Now_!" the silverette hollered. "Denial doesn't suit you, Uchiha. Now sit down and shut up!" The older man didn't even look down at the ebony-haired boy. He was too focused on Naruto to deal with his older fighter's pride. "Kiba, flip him over. We need to see how bad his back is. Then leave." Before the brunette could interrupt, Kakashi continued. "This is going to be bad. I'm not going to deal with your panic attack when you see it. Are we clear?"

"But-"

"_Are we CLEAR_?!"

Kiba growled. "Yes, Sir." He sent a menacing look towards Sasuke, then flipped the blonde onto his stomach, leaving then after.

"Thank you." Kakashi started to tenderly pry Naruto's uniform from his back before the brunette had closed the door. He swore under his breath. "Sakura. Get some water and rags," he ordered, his eyes never leaving the bloody and torn boy before him. He knelt beside the couch and set a gentle hand on the blonde's shoulder.

Naruto flinched, alert even in unconsciousness.

The older man shivered at what must have been done to the boy for him to have such a negative reaction even in sleep.

"Here." Sakura set the large bucket of lukewarm water beside her boss, along with a handful of old rags and a medical kit.

Kakashi nodded and grabbed a large sponge out of the bucket and squeezed all its contents onto the young man's back, loosening the fabric's grip on him.

Naruto screamed.

The women left.

Kakashi cried.

The tears fell down his pale cheeks silently, cascading onto the front of his shirt as they fall.

There, on Naruto's back, were four words. They were carved deep into his skin, so much so that a shadow was cast into them.

_Death to the Monster!_

At that moment, Kakashi knew what had confused him so much about Naruto the first time they met. His eyes. It was his eyes that confused the older man. The pools of aqua blue that so contradicted with his easy smile. They were so... Not sad... Not angry... _Scared_. His eyes shone with a furious fear Kakashi had never seen before.

Kakashi remembered those eyes. They were his own. Those were his eyes from after he'd seen what he'd seen so many years ago. His eyes weren't quite that bad anymore.

He removes the remains of the top quickly and used water to rinse out Naruto's shredded back.

Naruto screamed.

A lot.

Kakashi mumbled soothing words to the boy as he cleaned the wounds and used scissors from the medical kit to cut off the longer tendrils of skin.

He ran out of tears after a while.

Naruto stopped screaming, too. But it wasn't much of a reassurance to Kakashi. It could mean two things: his throat hurt too much, or the pain was becoming numbing.

He was about to try and flip Naruto over to deal with the front damage, when the door slammed open, the door knob cracking the wall beside it. Kakashi was pushed firmly out of the way as a large man took his place, moving swiftly and silently from the boy before him, to the bucket, to the kit.

The man had long, bushy white hair down to his waist and two red marks painted on his face, around his eyes. He looked pretty old, but very obviously still worked out.

"Who-"

"Quiet, Kakashi," Tsunade said calmly, walking slowly through the doorway. "This is Jiraiya, or, as Naruto seems to have defined him, the pervy sage. Don't worry. He knows almost as much about medicine as I do. And he knows the kid." She nodded in Naruto's direction. "They're pretty close." She sighed and sat on the opposite couch, rolling her neck. "Kurenai called me and he about burned his legs off running here," she added, a curious smile playing her lips as she gazed down at Naruto. "This kid seems to know a lot of people in high places and doesn't even know it." She shook her head. "What a kid."

The rest of the night consisted of Jiraiya leaning over Naruto, taking in every twitch of an eye, Tsunade resting on the couch, Kakashi trying to hide the fact that he'd been crying, and Kiba and Kurenai pacing the hall. Sakura left late and said she'd be in early tomorrow. No one noticed when Sasuke left the building until hours later.

...

Sasuke glared at the seemingly defenseless old house the next morning. "Wonder if he's dead." Though he spoke in a monotone, his insides curled at the thought. He told himself that he just wanted to fight him again.

...

Azuma placed his hand over the phone and called over his shoulder down the hall, "Gaara, bad news!"

**K. I think I got this out quicker than normal, but that might just be me. R&R peeps!**


	4. Deffinitely Trouble!

BETA~TheMadKatter13

TMK13...THANK YOOOOOOUUU! My story is so much better now! So you can have an imaginary cookie!*.*

**Thanks for followings! I know I'm slow, in the story AND updating. (Now, I wanted to reply to review now:**

TigrezzTail 1/4/13 . chapter 3

Wow! Wasn't expecting the fight to be so intense. Just glad Sasuke seemed to come out nearly as bad off himself. That was really scary about his back though. So it begs the question, did he still feel pain from the old wounds (psychologically) when his back is touched, or were the new wounds just that bad? And yes, I've gotten caught in barbed wire before, I've still got the scars on my calf so I know how much that sh*t hurts. Don't matter if it's new or old and crusty. Infection rate is the only difference.

** So, Tigrezz, I guess it's probably just the new wounds, but it can be taken either way. I'm sorry for the confusion. Both work fine though, so take it however you want. It doesn't effect the story. Again, sorry for the confusion**

**Now, some of you might have noticed, but I've deleted my Inuyasha story. I just gave up. It was that corny. So, without further ado, to the story! :3**

Chapter 04: Definitely Trouble!

_Azuma placed his hand over the phone and called over his shoulder down the hall, "Gaara, bad news!"_

"What?" Gaara questioned, irritated to no end. He stepped out of the doorway of his room and into the hall.

Azuma sighed. "I just got a call from Kakashi. Your next fight is cancelled. The one with the newbie."

"Why?" he demanded. He'd really been looking forward to the fight so he could let off some stress.

"Guess Naruto sparred with that Uchiha for his opening last night and got some real damage. Kakashi says he hasn't even woken up yet... Gaara?"

The redhead had gone rigid. '_Naruto? Kiba's boyfriend?_' He shook his head, noticing his coach was staring at him. "Why would he put an amature up against an experienced pro for his opening?"

Azuma's eyebrows furrowed. "You seem to be oddly interested."

Gaara just grunted and headed toward the kitchenette in his coach's department of the gym. No, not Icha Gym. He was in Sangiku Gym.

"Not really. He just didn't seem like much of a fighter when I saw him." Having retrieved a bottle of water and sandwich from the fridge, he started back to his room down the hall.

"Not much of a fighter? Sasuke's missing his match today."

The redhead paused but continued quickly. "Whatever. It doesn't matter to me." But secretly, he almost cheered inside. He was glad some damage had been done to the Uchiha too, though he couldn't bother to wonder why.

...

"Aw, man..." Naruto groaned, trying futilely to lift himself from the bed he was in. For a passing moment, he thought he was back in the old days and he'd been kidnapped again. Then he remembered last night and groaned. "Kakashi..." he managed. His throat protested quite a bit and Naruto suspected he'd been screaming all night. Probably.

"You up?" The door creaked open slowly, letting light flow in the room. He was in a medium-sized bed in a large bedroom. Sakura popped her head in with a small smile. "Quiet. You don't want to wake them."

The blonde looked down to find the old sage kneeling at his left, his head on his folded arms. Kakashi was the same on his right. "Uhh..."

Sakura smiled warmly. "Give them time. I'll wake them up in a few hours. But let them sleep for now. They were both up all night taking care of you." She slipped in and set a tray on the side table, sitting beside Jiraiya's head. "Here." She flicked her pink hair back and took something from the silver tray.

It was a bag of mini-muffins, blueberry-flavored. She ripped it open and took one out slowly, leaning towards Naruto. He bit into it gratefully from her hand, as he could only lift his head due to the immense pain in his whole body, mainly his back. She gave him a sip from a water bottle and set it back on the tray.

"Thanks," the blonde muttered, embarrassed by having to be fed.

Sakura only nodded. "It is part of my job," she reminded him.

This time, he nodded. "Still, thanks. God, I can't even freakin _move_!" he whispered harshly. "I didn't think it got this bad. Man, I shoulda been more careful." Then a thought hit him. "So how bad is Sasuke? Or did I even hurt the egomaniac?"

Sakura's smile faltered. "Well, he has to miss his match today. Doctor's orders. Though I doubt he'd ever admit it was from you." She turned and picked up another mini-muffin. "Open up."

Naruto held his mouth open while she let him bite off half, then the other half. Another sip of water. "Thanks," he repeated.

"You know something?"

"Hmm?"

"You seem more...polite...than the rest of the fighters I've met. Why is that?" She furrowed her brow in thought and Naruto laughed.

"Probably because the way I was raised, rudeness meant, like, death or something."

Sakura gave him a questioning look and the blonde sighed softly, careful not to be too loud. "Ya see, I was involved in fighting since before I was even born. My mom died in labor, so I never met her. Then my dad was killed the next day. Some guys came over to fight-rivalry over one thing or another-but I was there, just a day old. Those guys didn't care though, and my dad died protecting me."

Naruto took a deep breath to decide how to explain the rest. "I was taken in by a guy named Obito. He took care of me and raised me till I was eight. Him and his girlfriend, Rin. They were really strict, too. Obito started teaching me how to fight when I was only four years old, how to kill. I guess he thought the guys who killed my dad would come after me, too." The blonde laughed bitterly.

"Man, he had no idea. Those guys came alright. They came with an army. Four _hundred_ guys! Can you believe it? All for me. Guess I should be flattered, hunh?" But then his bitter smile turned grim. "They took out Obito and Rin. I mean, I wasn't there-Rin told me to run, and I did-but they couldn't have gotten out of there alive.

"That's when I started working. This nice ramen shop owner gave me a job, and I got some cash out of it. But the old guy didn't have much to pay me. Don't get me wrong, I was grateful and never complained. But winter was on its way and I couldn't survive on the street like that in winter. I'm grateful, so I go to eat there as much as possible.

"I went and got another job, of sorts. I'd challenge guys on the street to fights. Whoever wins gets the other's cash. I only went after gang dudes. And I won. A lot. Soon I was somewhat of an alpha in this town, on the street. I got enough to get an apartment, get food and clothes. I survived. Everything was cool for years.

"Then...well, you know what happened next. The pervy sage got me and patched me up. I quit my old job and started working for him as an assistant. Well, that's what my contract says, but I somehow ended up as an assistant, housekeeper, cook, everything." Naruto smiled at the memory.

"But I still fought. I had a feeling that if I let up, the crime rate would suddenly go through the roof. Those morons would have full reign again. I couldn't let that happen." He sighed. "Then I got a nice beating and was in an alley, just taking a rest before I went back to the old perv's. But Kurenai and Kiba were walkin' by doin' whatever they were doin'. They saw me and dragged me back to their gym. They made me sit down and gave me tea." He chuckled. "God, did they surprise me or what? They wanted me to be a fighter. A pro.

"I thought they were crazy. I tried running away more times than I can count. But Kiba was way stronger and faster than me. He always got me back in a matter of minutes. They actually held me captive until I agreed! That was only, like, a couple months ago. Then I got with Kiba, and he helped me with my training. I can even take him sometimes! Before, it was like an eagle and a fly." The blonde sighed dreamily before being brought from him own little world by a throat being cleared.

He turned his head to the left to meet old eyes, then to the right to meet one eye.

"Sorry, did I wake you guys up?" he asked, blushing a bit.

Jiraiya. "No. We woke up on our own." He eyed the blonde curiously. "You never seemed to be so open Naruto. Guess it's all those drugs we pumped into ya." He grinned and motioned to, like, ten needles and empty medical bags in a pile in the corner.

"Oh my- You tryin' ta kill me?!" he hollered. "No wonder I can't move!"

Kakashi sighed tiredly. "Don't complain. Anything less, and you'd be screaming in agony right now." He paused and turned to Sakura. "Sakura, could you please give us some privacy for a moment? I have something important to discuss with Naruto."

The pinkette looked confused, but nodded and closed the door behind her.

"Want me to leave too?" Jiraiya questioned, raising an eyebrow.

He shook his head. "No. I'll want your input in this too." He turned to the immobile blonde on the bed. Then he lifted himself from the floor and gently rested himself on his back along side Naruto, putting his hands behind his head. "Naruto, there's something Kurenai mentioned last night that I want you to explain."

The blonde visibly stiffened beside him. "Y-yeah? What's th-that?"

The silverette peered over at his fighter. "She said you passed out from the _effort_. What did she mean by that?"

"..." The blonde was silent, having closed his eyes. "The fight was hard and I was in a lot of pain..." he offered softly.

"Naruto."

He sighed heavily, defeated. "Pervy sage, why don't you tell him?"

"It's not my place to tell."

"Damn you to Hell."

The old man smirked. "Curse me all you want, it's not going to change anything."

The blonde sighed again. "Yeah, yeah. So-" he turned sharp eyes on Kakashi, "-here's the deal. Whenever I get mad, like, REALLY mad and I'm in a lot of pain, I pretty much lose control and go psycho. And I don't mean I get a little clumsy."

"Is that what happened last night?"

Naruto laughed bitterly. "No. I was just irritated that he was mocking me. No way. Last time it happened, I killed the guys."

They were silent for a moment. "Guys? How many."

Naruto's next words came out in almost a whimper. "Eighteen."

Kakashi took in a breath. "Eighteen," he repeated in disbelief. The Naruto he thought he knew would never kill anyone, much less eighteen. '_Then again_,' he thought. _"I was involved in fighting since before I was even born."_ _"Obito started teaching me how to fight when I was only four years old, how to kill."_ He remembered what the boy had said while he thought his coach was asleep. "You've been through a hell of alot, kid," he muttered, turning to him. "Even more than me." He sighed and lifted himself from the bed, heading to his own room in his quarters.

"I-I got a problem." Naruto said, his face darkening.

"And what is that?" questioned the old sage.

"I, uh...I gotta GO!"

Both Jiraiya and Kakashi burst out laughing. "Alright, I'll help," Jiraiya offered, already starting to lift the blonde from his bead.

The pain in his back and chest were Hell on Earth, but Naruto only bit his lip.

**-Three Days Later-**

Sasuke walked up to his coaches door and put his hand on the knob, but didn't open it. '_I wonder if the loser's still here_.'

As if on cue, there was a loud scream. "You old perv! Where'd you put my wallet?! I swear, if there's so much as a penny missing-"

Then it was quiet. Sasuke tentatively opened the door and a lump of a body was laying as his feet. "Uh..."

"Oh, Sasuke! Just step over him," Kakashi called from the couch where he was massaging his new black eye.

Sakura stepped from behind the counter and dragged Naruto over to a tatami mat in the corner. "I swear, if he keeps moving around like this, he's never going to heal."

Jiraiya sighed dramatically from beside Kakashi. "I know. He's always been like that. If he would just listen to what I-" PANG! Sakura removed the iron pan from his head and put it back under the cabinet.

"It's your fault in the first place!" she hollered. "Every time he gets up, it seems to be about something you did!" she growled through gritted teeth.

The old man grumbled, but didn't argue.

"Oh, Sasukeeeeeee!" She crooned, just noticing the male. "Do you want something to eat? Drink?"

"Uh, no." The ebonette shook his head and made his way to the workout room. "I need to work out some."

Kakashi nodded and watched him leave the room, noticing how his eyes lingered on the blonde for a moment too long to be a passing glance.

"What do ya know?"

"Hm?" Questioned the sage.

"He's actually _worried_ about _Naruto_!"

The old man pondered this for a moment. "I guess you're right. Gotta admit, that's weird. Hey, I've got a question, Kakashi."

"What?" The silverette was confused. What could the old sage have to ask?

"Sasuke's straight, right?"

There was silence for just a moment. "AHHH!" Sakura screeched. "Of COURSE he's straight! How could you even ASK that? AH!" She fumed and stormed out the door.

Jiraiya sighed. "Nothing personal. I was just wondering. Hey." He looked to Kakashi and suddenly acquired a gossipy voice. "Once, after he came home from another street fight, this guy came knocking on the door. He practically had hearts in his eyes and there's no way he could have been gay, because there was this girl hanging off his arm asking what he was doing! He totally ignored her and just kept asking where 'that gorgeous blonde' was. It was hysterical!" The old man cracked up laughing and Kakashi just rolled his eyes.

He thought of the blonde as much more than some...whatever the sage was trying to make him look like.

"You bastard..." a muffled voice was heard.

"Uh-oh," the sage squeaked before running out the door, slamming it behind him.

"Oh, God," Naruto groaned, trying painfully to lift himself from the mat. "Oh, oh I'm gonna-" he muttered demonically before being cut off by a foot slamming him head first into the floor. "Why you..."

The weight was lifted and Sasuke stepped over to the couch. "You deserved it, Loser."

In response, Naruto lunged at the ebonette, only to be tackled down by Kakashi and Sakura. It took both of them to hold the furious teen back. "Naruto!" Sakura cried desperately. "Stop, you're being immature!"

Kakashi tried another tactic. "Don't you want to be ready for you next match?!"

The blonde paused in his struggling and the two sighed. "My next match?"

Kakashi let go, confident the blonde had entirely forgotten Sasuke, and sat across from the brunette. "Yup, I settled it this morning. Next week, you're going up against some guy named Lee. He's a fighter for a...friend of mine. He's new too, though not as much so as you. He's been in three fights so far. He knows how things work better and he's had more training, but," He turned a confident and devilish look to Naruto. "You've got more experience."

"More experience?" Sasuke cut in. "He's never fought, right? That's what I heard." He turned to glare at said blonde, who didn't like being talked about like he wasn't there.

Kakashi sighed. "No. He's never fought professionally."

"Then-"

"Never _professionally_," he repeated. "That's all I'm going to say, as it's Naruto's privacy." He then looked down at his Icha Icha book and ignored them all.

The ebonette slowly turned to the blue-eyed male. "What does he mean, 'Never _professionally_'? You were a street fighter?"

The blonde turned his head away and crossed his arms and legs on the floor. "Now, I don't think that's really any of your buisness. My life is none of your concern."

Kakashi pursed his lips. "He's got a point," he stated. "Though I _do_ think that you should tell him, Naruto."

The blonde pouted. "Why do you say that? I've got nothing to prove to this jackass."

Kakashi nodded. "Yes. But if you did, you might find out you two are more alike than you think."

Naruto snorted. "Oh please! I'm nothing like this egomaniac with a stick up his-"

"Naruto. Stop, or you're going to get in more trouble." Kiba leaned against the couch casually, like he belonged there and no one should ever question it. "No come on. Time to go." He grabbed the blonde's wrist and dragged him to the door.

"W-wha-HUNH?"

Kiba chuckled. "You promised you'd go to the movies with me today. We've got a date." He smirked. "Don't tell me you forgot?"

"Uh...No?"

"Well, whatever. Let's go. We're going to be late. If we-"

"No!" Sakura steamed from behind the counter. "His wounds are _never_ going to heal if he keeps moving around like this!"

"Don't worry. I'll be gentle." He pulled Naruto into a close embrace, pulling the blonde closer with his left hand on his lower back and pulling his face up with the other. "I always am," he whispered and Naruto shivered. The brunette smirked. "You are such an uke," he whispered.

Sakura blushed. Kakashi smirked at Sasuke's suspicious look at Kiba, then stood up. "Okay, okay. You can take him, _if_ you promise to not do anything like that in public. Bad for the image."

"Deal!" And they shook hands like a Weed sale. "Come on!" Kiba shouted and grabbed the blonde's wrist, dragging him out the door.

"What are we seeing?" Naruto asked as they walked down the hall. "_Pleeaasee_ tell me it's not another chick-flick!"

Kiba chuckled. "No. We're seeing this new movie called 'Icha Icha Extreme'. I heard it's...interesting."

Then the door closed. Kakashi burst out laughing. "I never thought Kiba the type. What a bold move!"

The rooms other occupants looked at him, confused. "What do you mean, 'bold'?" Sasuke demanded.

Instead of answering, The coach held up his Icha Icha book.

"Wait..."

"Oh, GOD!" Sakura shouted, her face turning every shade of red.

Kakashi chuckled. "Mm hmm. I really am surprised, though." The silverette sighed heavily. He just _knew_ Naruto was trouble the minute he set eyes on him in the main gym. The way the blonde had returned _every single glare_ was proof he'd be not only rebellious, but less a stubborn boy, more a stubborn ox. He looked up to find Sakura chugging her third glass of water and Sasuke staring at the floor with embarassed, thoughtful eyes. '_Yep_,' Kakashi thought. '_Definitely trouble_.'

**Well, I'm sorry if this story seems a little depressing so far, but it'll get better soon, I promise! I've just got to set everyone's past and thoughts together, or this story will be majorly confusing!**

**So R&R!**


	5. Remember Iruka

BETA~TheMadKatter13

She's been given a potted cactus!

Chapter 05: Remember Iruka

**Thanks for reading! This chapter is pretty depressing and crappy, but I needed to introduce Gaara. So bear with me!**

**I don't own Naruto, just for all the flaming morons out there!**

"Come on, come on! We're gonna be late!" Kiba hollered to his blonde, who followed at a bit slower of a pace.

Naruto nodded and quickened his steps, wincing slightly at his wounds. "Kiba, it doesn't matter if we're just a _little_ late, does it?" he whined, slowing down again a bit.

The brunette looked back at him, not letting go of the wrist he held firmly and not slowing his strides. "Uhg! Naru-"

"Kiba!" warned the blonde, only much too late.

The dog-like boy slammed smack onto a hard body, falling to the ground. "Ah!" A low crack could be heard as his head hit the pavement.

"Kiba!" cried Naruto, kneeling to his lover's side. A small pool of blood had begun to form around his head, staining brown hair. "Oh God, Kiba!" He looked up, blue eyes meeting dark green. "You're..."

"Oh, by the power of youth!" They both turned to the redhead's companion, a man with a black bowl cut over _enormous_ eyebrows. The gaping male was in a bright green shirt and green-dyed jeans. "We've got to get him to a hospital!"

Naruto shook his head feverishly before wrapping his arms around the body before him. "No. I've just got to-Ah!" he cried out, feeling his wounds protest as he tried to bear an extra load. He gritted his teeth, determined not to show weakness in such a large, public, _dangerous_ place. He looked up to the green-clad man with pleading eyes, eyes that screamed '_Help me_!'.

"I'll help!" Bushy-Brow announced, carefully lifting the limp brunette into his long arms. "You just lead to where we are meant to go!"

Naruto nodded and sprinted off back to the gym, somehow knowing this man could be trusted. Just a feeling.

Reaching the old house, he didn't pause as he pushed through the doors and held them open for the male, who was hot on his injured heels. They ran down the halls until they came to the appropriate door. The blonde burst through it, calling out, "Kakashi! Sakura! I need help!"

The two were there instantly, helping to set Kiba on the couch, which still held stains from Naruto's fight.

Then Naruto turned to thank Bushy-Brow, surprised to find the redhead had followed as well, leaning against the wall in the corner. "Thanks," he breathed. "I-I really appreciate the help. Sorry for taking up your ti-"

"No need to thank us!" hollered the green man. "It is a warrior's duty to help those in need..." Naruto stopped listening after that, feeling like face-palming. It just had to be one of _those_ guys, didn't it?

"Kakashi," he said, drifting to the far side of the couch. "Is he okay?"

The silverette gave a slight smile. "Yeah. He bled a bit, but his skull's not fractured. Gonna have hell of a knot, though," he muttered as an afterthought.

Naruto's face lit up with the news, minus the last comment. He slowly ran his fingers along the hard features of his lover's face before looking up at their 'visitors'. Somewhere along the line, the black-haired man had stopped his rant and now sat quietly on the leather couch, looking up at the blonde expectantly.

There was akward silence for a moment before Kakashi wiped his hand over his eyes. "Naruto," he half demanded, half whined, "what are _these two_ doing here? Have I misjudged you? Do you _really_ have a death with?"

Naruto blinked up at his coach, not understanding. "What do you mean, '_these two_'?"

All was silent for another moment. "Are you _that_ stupid?" a smirking voice questioned.

"Why you..." Naruto hissed, glaring at Sasuke in the doorway to the work-out part of the apartment-like complex.

The ebonette smirked wider and strutted over to the couch, bending over the blonde. "_That_," he said, pointing, "is Gaara of the Sand. The one that beat little Kiba to a pulp last week?"

"Oooooohhh..." the blonde answered, unwavered by the insult to his boyfriend. "I get it. Guess I forgot. So who's this?" he asked, motioning to the green-clad man.

Sasuke sighed. "That's Rock Lee. He's your next opponent."

"Sooo..." Naruto guessed, "having him here is, like, bad?"

Sasuke smacked him in the back of his head. "Yes, it's _BAD_, you moron!"

Naruto looked expectantly over at Lee, who sat with his legs crossed, much like a child. "Nah. He won't do anything."

"How can you be so sure?!"

The blonde grinned widely. "You can tell the bad guys by lookin' at 'em."

Sasuke seemed genuinely shocked by the response, before recovering his dignity from the look that must have crossed his face, a look of utter wonderment. "No, moron, it's the other way around. Ever heard the saying 'Appearances can be deceiving'?"

The blonde shook his head. "Yeah, but that's not how it is."

"Yes it is."

"Not if you know how to look."

There was a competing silence following the comment, but was extinguished by the green man himself. "Uh, sorry, but I didn't know either. It's really just coincidence that we ran into each other. Naruto-kun isn't at fault. If anything, blame us. It's our fault he's hurt in the first place."

Gaara grimaced in the corner at being more or less blamed-he'd just been walking down the street. No harm done. Well, you know.

"No," Naruto said firmly, interfering. "This isn't _anybody's_ fault. It was just an accident." He straightened up and walked calmly over to Lee and held out his hand. "Thank you for your help. And sorry for his rudeness. It was inappropriate of him to assume you as that kind of man."

There was no pause as Lee took the tan hand in his own, shaking firmly. Their hands held for a moment, pausing in a silent, new-found friendship, before releasing simultaneously. "And may the strongest youth win," Lee said.

Naruto smirked. "No. May the strongest intent win."

The taller man nodded, understanding the meaning in the words in a way the others couldn't-he'd fought on the streets as well. And then he walked out the door, motioning for Gaara to follow.

But the redhead didn't. No, he was still, staring intently at the blonde, making him fidget. "Uzumaki."

"Uhh...That's me. Hehe..." Naruto laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. Something about Gaara made him nervous in a way nothing had before. It was almost kinship, but with a handful of superiority. Like a lone wolf faced with the pack alpha.

"What is the opposite of white?" His face was blank. The question caught the others off guard, but Naruto relaxed, knowing the hidden meaning in the vague words. Gaara stared across the room at him silently, unblinking, unwavering.

The blonde took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he spoke. "The opposite of white is not black. It is red, the color of pain and blood. White represents purity, an unblemished innocence. In opposition, red represents blood, pain, hostility, everything impure-all imperfections." Suddenly, his voice lowers an octave. "And hail all who win the War, yet keep their grip on purity."

There's silence for a moment, before the redhead nods in acknowledgement and understanding. "Hail the Jinchuuriki, and all they loose."

Now Naruto nods, almost unbelieving of who was standing before him.

Gaara pauses, then walks out the doorway, closing the hunk of wood silently behind him.

Everyone is speechless for a while. To the day, nobody knows how long they stood there silently. It could have been minutes, or hours. But eventually the quiet is interrupted by a quick intake of breath.

Naruto turned to the sound, giving an apologetic look to Sakura before suddenly deciding that the carpet was the most interesting thing on the planet.

"N-Naruto...?" Sakura started hesitantly.

"..."

She swallowed. "Naruto, what was that? What did all that mean?"

The blonde didn't speak for several moments, and everyone allowed him to gather his thoughts. "Uh," he sighed. "Just an inside joke is all." But his still-grim voice gave him away. "Just...Just a joke." Then he started walking away towards 'his' room.

"Naruto." Kakashi said sternly, giving a silent order. '_Don't even_.' The blonde stopped, but didn't turn around. "What was all that about? And don't even lie. I saw how you two looked at eachother. Like you shared some sort of memory, some sort of regret."

By now, both men had forgotten their two other spectators, battling an inner war.

"It...It doesn't concern you."

Kakashi stiffened. Naruto had been open with him about all of his past and plans so far. It seemed odd to him that the blonde suddenly had a secret to hold, something not to be told. The silverette stepped forward, placing his hand on the broad shoulder, and said softly, "I'm your coach. Everything about you is my business."

Naruto flinched at the touch, but didn't pull away. He gave a low glance at Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura left the room without question, but Sasuke lingered.

"Sasuke," Kakashi muttered. "Some things..."

The ebonette stared for a moment before sitting on the couch, crossing his arms and leaning back.

The coach sighed and looked to Naruto questioningly. The blonde nodded solemnly. "It doesn't matter to _me_, but..."

Sasuke snorted. "As if anything you say could bother me." He leaned back further, but seemed a bit more hesitant.

"Suit yourself." Naruto walked slowly back to the couch opposite him, Kakashi following silently. The blonde closed his eyes and sighed heavily. Why'd Gaara have to choose that exact moment to ask him?! He should have chosen a better suited time than when they were surrounded by other people! And then he just up and left! How inconsiderate. But all he said was, "Well, this sucks."

"Talk," Sasuke ordered.

Naruto frowned, but obeyed. "I... When-when you're a fighter on the street, you fend for yourself. I mean, you _might_ die here. But out there, you go out every day _expecting_ to die, and a lot do. It's just how life is out there. There's this sort of rule. The big guys, the gang leaders, set it up. They're sort of like mafia bosses and the like to get rid of problem makers quickly, which is basically anyone who refuses to join a gang. But they're sneaky about it. They send someone from their gang that the problem maker is close to." There was a long pause and the men let the blonde gather his thoughts. "W-when you get to a certain point, you eventually have to fight someone good, someone precious to you..."

"And you had to fight that someone?" Sasuke questioned impatiently, ignoring the glare Kakashi sent him.

But Naruto only shook his head. "No. No, I was the one *he* had to fight. But that's not important right now." He leaned back and looked at the ceiling intently. "Sometimes they only send one, but usually send three or more people you know to do the job, insurance that it will get done, I guess. Most of the problem makers don't fight back because they don't want to hurt their friends, so they die. But the ones who have a stronger *intent* to survive, the ones that fight back and win, gain the title 'Jinchuuriki'."

There was silence as they let the story sink in. "So when Gaara said 'Hail the Jinchuuriki and all they lose', he meant the people they lose," Kakashi guessed.

"Not just that," the blonde muttered, almost to himself. "They don't just lose the people, the lose their purity too, and some even lose their minds, go insane from the guilt of having to kill their friends to survive. And then they end up commiting suicide and losing their life anyway. But those that live through all that, survive from all that, are called the Jinchuuriki. We're basically honored. Still hunted, but still honored."

The two listeners gasped slightly as tears ran down scarred cheeks, but Naruto barely seemed to notice them. "At that point, they give you one last chance. Join them or... or..." The blonde broke down, sobbing into his hands. Tears ran over his skin like rivers, eyes turning crimson from the salt and the horror. "God, they took him away! I never thought they'd really do it! I thought... I thought... Oh, God!" He was shaking. His whole body trembled with the force of the sobs escaping his throat. "Iruka!" He shouted the name as if it held all the answers in the world.

Nobody had noticed when the door creaked open. But in it stood Lee and Sakura, both wearing looks of sadness and shame. Lee took slow, long steps to Naruto's side, sitting down and placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. Sakura sat on his other side, wrapping her arms completely around the disheveled blonde. Naruto complied, placing his face in her shoulder. "It's all right," she soothed, petting his pair slowly. "Don't worry. You're safe."

Naruto made a sound almost like a laugh. "But Iruka's not," he rumbled, the voice coming from deep in this throat. Everyone looked at him oddly as another growl escaped his lips.

"Naruto," a forceful, yet soothing voice called from the hall. Nobody had seen Jiraiya enter. "Calm down. You're not in Saiquik anymore." He took quick, powerful strides towards the blonde and scooped him up bridal-style. "Shhh," he cooed, rocking Naruto slightly. "That's enough," he whispered, taking the younger man and placing him in one of the bedrooms, petting his head as Sakura had while he layed down next to him, wrapping his arms securely around the blonde.

Naruto buried his tear-streaked face in the familiar chest, trying to escape the memories. "Shhh... There's nothing you could have done," the white-haired man soothed gently. "It's good you didn't interfere. You would've died too. I don't want that."

**K. I know this is a MAJORLY depressing chapter! It sucks, but it all goes with my idea for the actual plot. So work with me on this!**

**Just so you know, I really appreciate all the feedback. I know my spelling's bad, but that's not something I can help.**

**So R&R!**


	6. Hurry up, Friday!

BETA~TheMadKatter13

TMK13 did so good, I've rewarded her with 18.08 barbie dolls...you don't even waqnt to know...

**AN~YaY! And thanksies to TheMadKatter13**

**BETA AN~Sorry for the later-than-intend update everyone! I was doing back-beta work for all the previous chapters and so with this chapter here, all previous chapters should be prettied up! Enjoy!**

Chapter 06

"What?" a voice rumbled lazily from the phone.

Shino almost smiled. He hadn't changed at all. "Shikamaru, it's me."

A sigh. "Should've know. What a drag." Despite his tone, the black-haired man was happy that he finally got a blast from the past. Life had been too boring, even for him. "So what's up?"

Shino sat at his desk, doing his ever-growing pile of paperwork, even on the phone. "Well, Naruto had an idea-"

"Aw, here it comes," Shikamaru interrupted tiredly.

"Yes. He wants to throw a party. It's to celebrate my birthday and his new...job."

The other man nodded, even though Shino couldn't see it. "And what's that?"

"An illegal, professional fighter."

"Finally." There was a pause. "I'm glad the kid's off the street. Now he's at least almost safe." Another pause. "So when's this party? Probably gonna be a drag, but I haven't seen anyone in a while."

"Next Friday at eight. Should we expect you?"

"Mmm hmm. I think I'll be able to make it." Shikamaru hesitated slightly. "Tell... Tell Naruto I said 'Hi'."

"Yes."

Then they hung up.

Shino sighed heavily. That was the last call. Everyone from their old group of friends agreed to come. Except of course... No. He wouldn't go along that train of thought. Everyone had happy lives now-he wouldn't ruin it.

"SHINO!"

The shout startled the brunette for a moment, but he recovered before the blonde man opened the door.

"Hey Shino! I haven't seen you in a while!" Naruto moved swiftly and managed to get in a short glomp before Shino pushed him roughly away. "So, you know that party I was ta-"

"Next Friday at eight o'clock," Shino stated calmly, filling out an order form for new tables. It took minutes for him to escape the next round of glompage.

"Ooooh, Shino! This is why you're my bestie!" He ran to the door and turned his head. "I'll be there. And I might have a new friend or two to bring!" The blonde raced out the door without closing it so Shino could hear the doors to the front entrance slam closed and he prayed they weren't broken. Again.

...

The blonde now sat on the couch in front of Sakura. "So...You wanna come?" he asked hesitantly. Naruto wasn't sure if she would, since they hadn't known each other long. He'd understand if she refused.

"Okay."

Naruto's head popped up. "Really?"

The pinkette nodded. "Yeah. You're gay, so you won't try anything weird. But I'd probably trust you anyways. You're just not that kind of guy." She smiled sweetly, causing the blonde to smile as well.

"Thanks, Sakura! I think you'll really love them all. Everyone's pretty nice. I mean, Shino and Shikamaru are kind of quiet, but..." He realized he was babbling and quickly excused himself to the workout room.

"I wonder if I should ask Sasuke..."

**Short Chap, I know. R&R!**


	7. I'm Not Ready,,, But I Can Party!

**BETA~TheMadKatter13**

**She has been rewarded for her glorious, brave work of correcting my terrifying spelling and gramatical skills by earning the Award Of Awsomeness! ^.^**

So thx for reading! Next Chappie is here!

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"I wonder if I should ask Sasuke..."  
"Oh. Hey, Sasuke," Naruto deadpanned and walked over to the treadmill. He wrapped a small towel around his neck and started the mile-per-hour at an easy '5.0'. He ran like that for a few minutes, Sasuke choosing to do crunches on the ramp of a nearby treadmill. He eyed the ebonette for a moment. "Sasuke."  
"Hmm?" the older man grunted on his thirtieth crunch.  
The blonde sped to 8 miles an hour. "I'm going to a party with some of my old friends, sort of a reunion. Sakura and Lee are already coming. You wanna tag along?"  
Sasuke paused in his exercises, but continued quickly. "Why not?" he breathed, sounding like Shikamaru.  
"Cool."  
There was silence after that. The two males continued their work-outs soundlessly, neither trying to communicate with the other.  
After a long while, Sasuke peeked up at the blonde fighter, being discreet as possible. '_Doesn't he ever STOP?!' _He thought angrily. He absolutely wouldn't stop working out before a newbie. That'd be like saying he was weaker, which he refused to think about. It was unthinkable! "Hey Naruto," he started cautiously.  
"What?" He didn't turn around.  
"Shouldn't you take a break? You shouldn't overexert yourself before a match." Truth be told, he was exhausted. About halfway through, he'd switched over to weight-lifting. He felt like his arms were going to fall off. 'How's he still running?!'  
"Naw. I'm good. I've only been going for a bit."  
'_A bit?! It's been over an hour! He's not human!' _Sasuke grunted and casually slid a weight off each side of the pole. He was about to suck it up and start lifting again, when the blonde spoke up.  
"On second thought," he stepped off the machine, "I could use some water." He pushed the button on the front panel and started scrubbing his hair with the small white towel. His dry hair.  
'_Man,' _Sasuke thought, gritting his teeth. '_He's not even breathing hard!' _But he got up too and reached for his bottle, drying his soaked head and neck. Contemplating momentarily, he shed his blue shirt and placed it on the wood bench. When he looked up, Naruto was starting the treadmill back up! What was that, like, a half-minute break?  
"You sure hit it hard, kid." Sasuke looked up as Naruto slowed the machine back down to 5 again. Kakashi was leaning against the doorway with a small smirk. He lifted from the door frame and took a couple steps into the room. "You've gotta be on something." The silverette shook his head in mock disappointment before looking up sharply at his two fighters.  
Sasuke flinched, but the blonde hardly seemed to notice the look, wearing one of casual relaxation himself. "Nope. Just fit for the street," he stated, speeding up a few numbers again.  
Kakashi nodded slowly. "I can see that. Naruto, do you know how long you've been running?" he questioned just as slowly.  
The blonde shrugged. "Not really. I don't keep time."  
The coach walked silently over to the machine and pointed to the corner of the screen. 1:22. "Naruto, you've been running for an hour and twenty-two minutes straight without breaks."  
"That's not true! I just took a break."  
Sasuke laughed dryly. "Yeah. For half a minute."  
Kakashi turned sharp eyes on his younger fighter. "Naruto, come here," he said calmly.  
"Why?" the blonde snapped.  
"Come HERE!"  
Naruto nodded and his eyes became slits as he walked towards his coach.  
Kakashi took his wrist and felt for a pulse. Thump...Thump...Thump... "Normal, after all that!" Though his voice showed exclamation, his tone was low and soft, barely audible. He shook his head as if to clear it and Naruto yanked his hand away.  
"Yeah, well I've never gotten tired easily," his voice dropped slightly. "That's how it is with everyone in my family. I've heard my dad was like that too..."  
"Boy, you're every kind of trouble." The coach raked his fingers through his silver locks.  
Naruto chuckled. "Man, you sound just like Shikamaru."  
Both other males looked at him strangely. "Who?"  
The blonde was confused for a second. "Oh! Shikamaru's one of my old friends. He's gonna be at the party, too."  
They both nodded. Naruto assumed Sakura had gossipped to the older man about everything already. "So's Kiba bringing his dog?" Sasuke cracked a smirk, soon to be extinguished.  
"No," Naruto stated. "He's not coming."  
Kakashi and the ebonette stared at him in shock. "What?!" Sasuke exclaimed, exasperated.  
"I said 'he's not coming'. Ya see, the movie he was going to take me to..."  
'_Ah_,' Kakashi thought, amused. '_He gets it now_.'  
"I-I just think he's trying to take things too fast. It's unfortunate that he can't come to the party, but...I-I need a break, is all." The blonde had by now walked over and taken Sasuke's place on the weight bench, piling the pounds on. He layed down and gripped the over-stuffed bar with dry hands. Then he lifted it into the air slowly, holding it there for a moment before bringing it back down, and repeating the process again.  
The two bystanders watched in awe as the newest fighter switched from one rigorous training form to another, without so much as a break. After a while, Kakashi drifted out of the room, and Sasuke mostly sat on a bench, staring at the blonde monster before him.  
'_And I Fought THAT_?!' he thought and sighed. '_He couldn't have been taking me seriously. I would've been killed_.' The ebonette looked up to see Naruto walking towards the locker room. "You done?" he asked solemnly.  
Naruto just nodded. As he passed, Sasuke heard him humming a song. '"_Sorry, Blame it on Me"? That's by Akon.' _He shook his head. '_Hell of a monster_.'

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
**  
So thanksies for following and R&R. Party's in the next chappie! ^^**


	8. Crashed the Party! Part 1

BETA~TheMadKatter13

She has been rewarded with 100.0008 pounds of beef stew.^^

Chapter 08: Crash the Party, Part 1

* * *

~FRIDAY~

"You ready?" the blonde questioned his companions.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah." The pinkette was wearing a spaghetti-strap, pink and white dress that fell a little above the knees. The dress' skirt flowed out a bit, giving her a look of spring even though it was already fall. She held a light pink purse and white shoes. There was a white ribbon holding her hair back.

"Mmm hmm," Sasuke hummed. He was clad in black skinny jeans and a blue hoodie over a black shirt. There was a chain running from his ass to his left pocket and the jeans had a small tear in the knee.

Naruto wore dark blue, loose jeans and a fishnet shirt under an orange and black jacket. The zipper was open, revealing the tan skin under his fishnet shirt. He had on his black sneakers and his signature ocean-blue stone necklace hung loosely around his neck. There were several rips and tears in his pants, most likely intentionally placed.

"Cool." Naruto smirked. "Let's go." They made their way out of the gym and across the sidewalk to a shiny, black truck. "I call shotgun!" the blonde called, hopping in the passenger seat.

The other two loaded into the back. Sakura blushed slightly as Naruto winked at her, nodding towards Sasuke. Once everyone was settled in, the two in the back seat looked to the driver.

He was a man of maybe 25 with brown hair pulled back into a high, spiky ponytail. He wore fishnets like Naruto, but with a green and gray vest covering halfway down his waist. Black sweats covered his legs and he had a small, black earring in each lobe.

"Hi, Shikamaru!" Naruto exclaimed, wrapping his arms around the man before settling back in his seat. "I haven't seen you in soooo long!"

"Hmf," he grunted, but Sasuke saw the small lifting in the corner of his lips. "So who are they?" he questioned, pointing with his thumb to the back seat.

"I'm Sakura. It's nice to meet you," the pink-haired girl introduced herself.

"Sasuke," the other said simply.

Shikamaru nodded and eased out onto the street. "So where's the party, Naruto?" Sakura asked after a few minutes.

"It's gonna be at my friend Shino's restaurant. Maybe you've heard of it. It's called 'Cafe Sarutobi'."

Sakura smiled brightly. "Yeah! I've been there. They've got amazing desserts."

"Tch," Naruto scoffed. "That's nothing. You should try the ramen! Best stuff in the world, I tell ya!"

After that, the ride was silent. Sasuke noticed the driver stealing small glances to his side at the blonde, but he remained silent.

"We're here!" Naruto shouted as the curbed the truckhopping out excitedly.

Everyone else got out calmly, silently. When they reached the doors, Naruto had already gone in and Shikamaru was opening the doors for them. "What a drag," he complained. I can't believe I got talked into coming." But he made his way quickly inside, walking over to a blonde girl. Sakura immediately didn't like her.

"What a dope," muttered Sasuke. "He brought us here then ditched us."

"Hey!" They turned to see Lee strutting up to them with a shining smile. Literally. The flashing overhead lights made a glare on the teeth. "So where's Naruto?" he asked, looking around.

"I don't know!" Sakura sighed. "He just...disappeared!" She huffed and walked over to the counter where an old man was giving food and drinks.

Lee smiled and shook his head. "Oh! There he is!" And, indeed, Naruto was in a corner with the blonde girl from before, Shikamaru, and a girl with dark, bluish hair... and he was sitting on someone's lap. "Naruto!" Lee called, waving his hand in the air, and Naruto smiled at them, motioning for them to come over.

"Hey," the blonde greeted as they reached him. "Like the party?" He was sitting sideways on the lap of a large man, maybe 23, with spiky brown hair. "This is Shino," he motioned to the man on whose lap he was sitting. "This is Ino, Hinata, and of course you already know Shikamaru," he introduced each person in turn. "Guys, this is Sasuke and Lee... Where's Sakura?" the blonde asked, tilting his head slightly. It reminded Sasuke of a puppy.

"She got pissed when you ran off and I'm guessing she's getting a drink," the ebonette explained, and Naruto nodded.

"Oops. Sorry 'bout that." He rested his head on Shino's shoulder. "Hey Shino, who are all these people? I only know a few of 'em."

The larger man shifted slightly. "Well, like how you brought your three friends, everyone else did too. Only, Ino brought about 80% of these people."

"Hey!" exclaimed the blonde woman. "It's not a party unless there's a lot of people!" She huffed and crossed her arms, leaning back in her fold-up chair.

"Yes, but considering this party is for Naruto and I, don't you think you've invited too many people we don't know without my permission?"

"You... but... AH! Naruto brought people we don't know!" she said finally, pointing a finger.

"Yes, but it's his party. Besides, he did ask though he didn't have to." He wrapped his arms around the silent blonde's waist, who, Sasuke noticed, didn't seem to mind.

"You have SUCH a biased mind, Shino!" she exclaimed, and Naruto chuckled. "Speaking of," she continued, "you two look like a couple or something!" she spoke Sasuke's thoughts.

They both laughed lightly. "Naw. Shino's like a big brother to me," Naruto explained, not removing his head from the older man's shoulder. "It's not like that at all. We're just comfortable."

"Speaking of couples," interrupted Hinata quietly, blushing. "Are you still with Kiba, Naruto?"

Naruto smiled at her. "Of course!"

Her smile dropped before lifting a little again. "So why isn't he here?"

There was silence as she asked the unspoken question. Everyone looked to the blue-eyed blonde expectantly. "I, uh..." Naruto lifted his head to look at his knees. "Well, Kiba and me are... taking some time apart," he explained vaguely.

Hinata was almost grinning now. "What do you-"

** CRASH!**

* * *

**Kay. Hope you liked it! I'm gonna try to get the next one out a little faster and make it longer! I know my chapters have been short lately, and I'm trying to fix that. Writer's block is a bitch! So that's all! R&R!**


	9. Crashed the Party! Part 2

_**Okay. I'm going to start writing..typing...whatever! in script. It's just so pretty!**_

_**CRASH! **_

Naruto leapt from Shino's lap and headed to the source of the sound. Everyone had gone quiet and the music almost seemed ominous in the background.

"Woa..." Sakura said drolly as Naruto put her on a stool. "Sorry bote dat." She slurred, smiling dreamily up at him. "You know Naruto, if you weren't gay..." She drifted off, apparently catching a more interesting thought.

The blonde turned to the bartender, the old man that works in the restaurant. "What happened?" He demanded.

The old man shrugged, leaning his arms on the counter. "I dunno. She just had a couple drinks- cursin' 'bout you da whole time, I believe and fell over. She was goin' on about an epiphany, or somthin'." He snorted. "Sounded just like that Neji fella." With that, he went back to cleaning glasses, the whole party staring at him for a moment before going back to their conversations and dancing.

Naruto walked back to his friends, sitting back on the dark-haired boy's lap. "So who's this _Neji_?" He asked.

Ino smiled slightly. "Neji's a friend of mine." She said. "I think you'll like him, Naruto. I brought him for you, actually. He's a major sponsor for under-the-block fighters." She smiled to herself and Naruto grinned.

"Really? That's so nice of you, Ino!" The slightly shorter blonde jumped up and embraced the other. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

Ino giggled. "Yeah, yeah. Just get off. You need to meet him, right? He's... Right over there, actually."

Everyone turned to where she was pointing- a darkish corner where a man was leaning against the wall. At closer inspection, Naruto noted his long, dark hair tied back in a very low poney-tail, his piercingly icy eyes... and the fact that he was staring at them.

Naruto swallowed and stood up, walking over to him. Stopping about 2 feet away, he extended his hand. "Hi. I'm Naruto Uzimaki. So you're an acquaintance of Ino's?"

Sasuke stared in wonder. Though they were a bit far away, it was easy enough to hear them. _'He's being so...so PROFESSIONAL!' _He thought in wonder. He'd never thought Naruto capable of such polite, intelligent speaking. It seemed uncharacteristic for the blonde to act like this, though he'd only known him for a short time.

Neji nodded, gripping the blonde's hand firmly and giving it a solid shake before letting it fall to his side. "Yes. And you must be Mr. Uzimaki." His eyes pierced into Naruto's, searching for the younger male's personality, to see if he was who he showed. Neji sure as hell wasn't.

Naruto cringed slightly. This man was looking at him with a strange emotion passing through his eyes, almost..._hunger_. "Uh, I'd rather just Naruto. Not to be rude, it just sounds weird to be called Mr. Uzimaki." He scratched the back of his head nervously, casually. "So are you enjoying the party? It seems a bit over the top to me."

Neji nodded, eyes wide open. _'He seems interesting enough.'_

"Well...That's good." _'Shit, he's creepy! This guy's got no pupils!'_ "Well, I'm not into it. Shino and Ino mostly planned it. I say it's more like a club than a celebration, birthday, and reunion party."

"Celebration." _'Good tactics, Kid.'_

"Yeah. We're celebrating my new job as a pro fighter. Ever been involved in anything like that?" _'Good. He latched onto my hint.'_

Neji watched, surprised, as the slightly shorter man's eyes took on a predatory keenness. "Really? A fighter? I wouldn't have thought you the type." He hedged. _'This kid's clever, how ever slow Ino said he was.' _

_'Damn'_ "Well, you know what they say. Don't judge a man by his face."

"You know, I've heard quite a bit about you from Ino." Lie. "She told my you're...different." Lie. He'd just assumed it. His eyes travelled down the blonde's body, hoping the man will catch his hint.

"O-oh. Well, that's a bit personal, wouldn't you say?" Naruto casually crossed his legs, putting his sweaty hands in his pockets. He didn't like where the older man was taking the conversation. And, sure enough, the brunette complied with the action.

"Well, it would certainly be easy enough to change that." Neji purred, taking a step closer to the blonde. "I'm sure Ino told you that I'm a major under-the-table fighting sponsor. I could really quicken your career. But, of course, as I'm sure you already know, there's a cirtain...price." _'How will you react to __**this**__, Mr. Uzimaki?'_

Naruto quickly side-stepped the taller man, motioning to the bar. Yes, he _did_ know. Kakashi had told him of the certain _bribes_ especially wealthy and important sponsors requested. He wouldn't have any part in it. "Uh, want a drink? I don't know about you, but I haven't had anything to drink since I got here!"

Neji smirked slightly and followed the nervous blonde to a couple seats in front of the counter. "Uh, how about some Takelia? Just hand over the bottle."

The old man behind the counter grunted. "Yer lucky you took dat blabberin bitch away, or this bottle'd be in yer pretty little face." spite his bickering, the old man slid the large glass bottle of alcohol across the counter.

Naruto turned to the other man. "Neji? You drink?"

Neji thought it over for a moment. "Hmmm... I suppose I'll just have a beer. Whatever kind." The bartender nodded and filled an old-fashioned beer mug to the brim before sliding it across. When Neji glanced over, Naruto had downed half the bottle. I certainly hope you're not a lightweight!" He breathed.

Naruto smirked over at him, embarrassed. "Naw, don't worry 'bout it. I can hold my own. Why do you think I took this whole thing? Takes so much just to get a buzz..."

"Bull!" The old man shouted, surprising the two younger men. "That's bull, kid, and you know it. Yup, I can see your problem. You just broke up wit' yer lover but yer so happy 'bout da job dat ya feel like yer head's gonna blow. Chick mentioned somptin bout a iruka... whatever. Looks like you _need_ a good blow..." He went back to that same glass and Neji glanced over at the blonde.

Naruto was staring at the bartender's back, mouth agape. Neji chucked. "Well, you certainly _look_ like you're about to...get a good blow."

Naruto seemed to recover and closed his mouth with a _pop! _"Uh, sorry. I guess the _old man_ just surprised me a bit." He took another gulp of his drink, eyes closed in pleasure. "God!" He gasped. He slammed it down on the surface before them and it instantly shattered, though Neji noticed that the glass was at least 3 inches thick.

But the shards hardly seemed to affect the blonde as he spoke. "God, I'm so obvious." His happy mask dissolved and his eyes seemed to visibly sink into his head a bit. He stared down at the counter and gritted his teeth. "Can't I be just a _little_ more unreadable, like my dad? Can't I just _not_ be such a screw up?!" His voice was slowly rising as he spoke, anger dripping from his throat, as he seemed to forget he was with someone. "Yondime the golden boy vs Naruto the push over! God, so much for gold. More like frickin piss!" He threw his arms up in the air with exasperation.

Neji, in the corner of his eye, saw a dark-haired man stand up and rush over to them.

Naruto, in his rant, didn't even notice Shino until the older man was picking him up bridal style. By habit, he buried his face in the broad chest. "Shhh..." shino soothed, and turned to the pale man before him. "I apologize for his behavior. He's not normally like this. He's a bit...stressed at the moment." His eyes dared Neji to say differently.

He grunted. "Yes. I can see that. Well," he purred. "when Naruto...feels better, tell him that Neji Huga is now his official sponsor."

Naruto blinked. "Hu? But I'm not gonna-"

"Don't worry about it." Neji interrupted. He winked over his shoulder. "You're good enough to fight for, Kid." With that, he walked off, stepping outside the restaurant and into a black car.

Naruto blinked again. "Uh, what just happened?"

Shino shrugged and carried his friend to the others, keeping him in his lap once again.

"Uh, H-here." Hinata handed the groggy blonde a cup of steaming coffee. Naruto stared at it for a moment before placing it on the floor and curling up into Shino.

Shikamaru sighed. "What a drag. We finally get off our asses to come see him and he get drunk! Dumbass..."

"Yeah, but that's not that big of a deal compared to the big picture." Ino leapt to her feet with her fist in the air and fire in her eyes. "Naruto just got a sponsor while drunk and drabbling! While I haven't gotten Neji to so much as _think_ about sponsoring my acting career!" She screamed, messing up her hair with her hands. "This is SO not fair! I-"

"Hey, what's Sakura doing?" Sasuke interrupted, pointing to a corner where the pinkette was standing on a large table with a microphone in her hand. She looked a little unsteady as Lee tried desperately to keep her from tipping the table or just falling over.

"Oh!" Ino gasped. "I didn't,know that billboard-brow could sing! I'll have none of this!" With that, she ran over to stand on the same table -Lee looked like he was going to faint- and take a second microphone. Then they proceeded to double on the karaoke machine.

_**Sakura**__**- Uh hu! This my shit! **_

_**All the girls, stomp your feet like this!**_

_**Ino- **__**A few times I've been round that track**_

_**so it's not just gonna go down like that!**_

_**Both**__**- Cuz I ain't no hallaback girl!**_

"God!" Naruto snarled. "You both suck! Off the table!"

Sasuke snickered as the girls bared their teeth at the blonde.

"Oh yeah?" Sakura taunted. "Well, let's see you better, _Na-ru-to_!"

Ino looked horrified and Naruto smirked drowsily. "Sure. I'll show you girls how dis shit's done!" He leapt up and strutted over to the table, climbing on as Ino pulled sakura off and sat down at a nearby table. A couple more men stood under him.

Naruto messed with the buttons on the machine for a moment before the music started up, and Sasuke immediately recognised _The Kids Aren't Alright_ by The Offspring.

_**When we were young, the futer was so bright!**_

_**(Woah!)**_

_**The old neiborhood was so alive.**_

_**(Woah!)**_

_**And every kid on the whole damn street,**_

_**(Woah!)**_

_**Was gonna make it big and not be beat!**_

_**Now the neighborhood's cracked and torn.**_

_**(Woah!)**_

_**The kids are grown up, but their lives are worn!**_

_**(Woah!)**_

_**How can one. Little. Street ruin so many lives?!**_

_**Chances thrown!**_

_**Nothing's free!**_

_**Longing for...used to be!**_

_**Still it's hard...har to see!**_

_**fragile lives...shattered dreams!**_

_**(GO!)**_

_**Jamie had a chance, well she really did!**_

_**(Woah!)**_

_**Instead she dropped out and had a couple 'a kids!**_

_**(Woah!)**_

_**Mark still lives at home cuz he's got no job!**_

_**(Woah!)**_

_**Just plays guitar and smokes a lot of Pot!**_

_**Jay committed suicide!**_

_**(Woah!)**_

_**Brandon OD'd and died!**_

_**(Woah!)**_

_**What the hell is going on? **_

_**Cruelest dream, reality!**_

_**Chances thrown!**_

_**Nothing's free!**_

_**Longing for...used to be!**_

_**Still it's hard...har to see!**_

_**fragile lives...shattered dreams!**_

_**(GO!)**_

_**Chances thrown!**_

_**Nothing's free!**_

_**Longing for...used to be!**_

_**Still it's hard...har to see!**_

_**fragile lives...shattered dreams!**_

Everyone in the restaurant had gone quiet and someone had shut the blaring music off halfway through the song for the new one. Then Everyone broke out in cheer at the amazing voice.

"Ha!" Naruto shouted, pointing at Sakura. "Told you I could do-" Hickup! "-better!" He slurred. Then the blonde fell over, Lee catching him and setting him down once again in Shino's lap. Naruto yohned and Shino patted his head.

"I think it's time you went home." he muttered. Then he turned to the group. "Anyone want to go home now? I'll take you."

"I've got my truck." Shikamaru said.

In the end, Shino's full van was holding himself, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Lee, and the redhead he came with. Apparently, the latter two had walked the whole way. First, he dropped Sakura and Sasuke off at the "Gym", though it just looked like an old house to him. Then Lee at some apartment complex. He turned to Gaara.

"Where you want to be dropped off?"

He grunted. "1606 Baniard." He grumbled.

Shino nodded. "Well, that's across town, so I'm gonna take Naruto home first. Is that alright?"

Gaara was silent and Shino took that as an okay. He drove up and parked outside the large apartment building. Silently, he lifted the blonde in his arms and kicked his door open when he came to it, knowing the other male never locked it. When he placed Naruto on his small bed and turned to get a blanket, he was surprised to find that Gaara had followed him in and was staring at the blonde intently.

Deciding he wasn't a danger as long as he was within eyesight, Shino walked over to the kitchen and started gathering pills, an icepack, and a plastic cup of water for when Naruto woke up with a hangover. He'd been through the motions enough for it to be considered a habit.

He looked over his shoulder at the exhausted-looking redhead and then in Naruto's room. _'I'm sure he won't mind...after his hangover grumpiness, that is.'_ Setting everything on the table, he walked over to Gaara. "Would you like to stay here tonight?" He asked. He'd planned to stay over anyways, so it wasn't that big of a deal.

After a pause, the green-eyed man nodded slowly and pulled out a cell phone, texting someone quickly and putting it away.

Shino set up the couch for him and made himself comfortable on the extra mattress Naruto always kept under his bed. After a moment's thought, he got up and locked the front and room doors.

_**Hmmm...No comment really! R&R. See ya latta, Peeps!**_


	10. Good Morning, Gaara

_**Okay, I apologize to my dear beta, but you were taking TOO LONG! I really wanted to get this chapter out, so...Yeah. **_

_**Shino set up the couch for him and made himself comfortable on the extra mattress Naruto always kept under his bed. After a moment's thought, he got up and locked the front and room doors.**_

~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-

A large crash woke Shino up. When he lifted his head, he was greeted by the sight of Naruto throwing his shoes, shirt, and pants off before curling up in his blanket once again, grumbling to himself. Shino chuckled to himself- Naruto could be so childish.

Grunting, the dark-haired man stood up, stretching, and walked into the kitchen. He found Gaara already up, a cup of water in his hand, not reacting to the new person in the room. "Good morning." No reaction. Shrugging, he started making eggs and sausage.

"Ngh..." a certain half-asleep blonde grumbled, stumbling into the kitchen. He sat at the table across from Gaara, taking the pills and water Shino had set out. Then he stared at the redhead long and hard. "Pft! Whatever..." He yawned and put his head on the table.

Shino paused in his cooking to put the ice pack on the blonde hair, who barely seemed to notice. "Are you not the least bit concerned about the stranger in your house, Naruto?"

"He's not a stranger."

Shino smirked over his shoulder, rolling the meat. "Is that so?"

He nodded. "Yeah. He's the guy that beat the shit outta Kiba."

There was a moment of silence before Shino spoke up. "And you're alright with said man in your house?"

"What the hell do you think? I said whatever, didn't I?!"

Shino noticed that his blonde friend was in an especially bad mood this morning. "What's the matter, Naruto?"

The smaller man grunted. "Shitty dream."

"What about?" There was no hesitation.

Naruto snorted. "I may be okay with him in my house, but he's not gettin' in my head."

Shino had already forgotten about the redhead, caught up in the routine of staying over at Naruto's. "Right. Sorry." By now breakfast was finished, and Shino was making up three plates of food. He set one in front of each of them along with a glass. There was milk and orange juice in the center of the table.

Shino ate quickly, and Naruto just picked at his food. Gaara completely ignored it.

Shino took this time to study said redhead. He was a little taller than Naruto, but still much shorter than himself. His crimson hair was exactly like when he'd gone to sleep- just a bit messy. His green eyes were slitted as he stared down at his food, pale as ever. Even paler was his skin, almost albino quality. A goth would be proud. Shino veigly wondered if he was wearing powder, but dismissed it, deciding he wasn't the type. Gaara was clad in loose black pants and a sandy shirt, a black choker holding his throat. He had on low black work boots into which the bottom the pants disappeared.

Shino questioned why someone like him was even at the party. From what he'd gathered, no body had known him except Lee, who'd probably dragged him there.

When he snapped out of his thoughts, he was made nervous by what he saw. Gaara was openly staring at Naruto. _Openly._ It was obvious he wasn't trying to hide it. And then Shino nearly choked on the milk he was drinking- Naruto wasn't wearing a shirt...or pants, for that matter. All the dopey blonde had on was orange boxers with green frogs on them.

Standing quickly, he tugged on his friend's arm. "Naruto, I think you should go get dressed."

The blonde frowned. "Why? We're all guys."

The taller man cursed internally. "Well, it's still rude, considering you don't really know him." He tried.

"Rude?" Naruto spat. "This is _my_ frickin house! If he thinks anything I do is _rude_, he can just get his ass out."

"Naruto..." Shino hissed. "You're going to get sick. It's freezing in here." He counted on the fact that the redhead never spoke.

"What? Feels fine to me."

"See? You've already got a fever. In bed!" Yes, Shino knew that getting a fever usually made a person _cold_, but Naruto was obviously too out of it to remember that. He held the blonde's arm tight as he dragged him into his room, closing the door behind him. "In the shower. I'll get you some clean _cloths._"

Naruto grumbled, but obeyed. Soon after, Shino heard the patter of water on the linoleum. _'Finally'_ He took out a pair of dark jeans and a red long-sleeved shirt for his friend. Thinking for a moment, he added a gray vest. He wanted Naruto as covered up as possible. He knew Naruto would reject the vest, but hoped his tired state would ware him down. Locking the door, he stripped of his own cloths and joined the blonde in the shower.

Naruto was smiling under the hot water, sighing in contentment. His tan skin glistened under the water. "Hey." He turned to the taller male. "The shower was a good idea. This feels great!" His smile turned to a childish pout. "I'm still not sick, though."

Shino chuckled and stepped into the large tub, grabbing the bottle of shampoo. "Well, you needed it anyways. Turn around." The blonde did, and shino rubbed some of the concoction into his hair. This was what they always did- washed each other's hair.

Shino could remember the time when Naruto and himself first met, immediately feeling both happiness and pain at the memory.

_"Come on, Iruka! Let's gooooo!" Naruto was only seven years old, while his companion was already thirteen. _

_"Alright, alright. Just slow down, Naruto! There's no rush!" _

_Shino looked over from his place by the trees, where he'd been admiring a strange blue beetle. _

_"Come oooonnnn!" The small blonde pulled the brunette towards the swings, which were unoccupied. _

_Finnaly reaching their destination, Naruto popped onto a low one and Iruka walked around to push. The large park was almost empty in the late autumn weather. The only sound was the strong wind and Naruto's laughter. _

_Shino went back to his own business, uninterested by the others._

_"Hey Bugbrain!" He turned to see a group of teenagers standing behind him. The obvious leader had silver-dyed hair held back in a pony tail and glasses. "I suggest you yet out of our way." The boy smirked. "We're hanging out here now, so beat it!" He kicked Shino in the side, right into a tree. _

_"Aouf!" He slid to the ground, protecting the beetle in his hands._

_"Aww..." Mocked the boy. "Isn't that sweet? Protecting your little-and only- friend." He kicked him again in the chest, making his drop the small bug. "I'll tell you what I think of your little _friend_!" He pulled his foot up to stomp the small insect into the ground, but when he brought it back down, something orange was covering it. "What the-"_

_Naruto pushed the older male back onto his but, covering him in dirt. "Who do you think you are?! You can't just go and hurt his friend cuz you want to! What'd he ever do to you?!" He had his fists balled and was standing protectively in front of the bigger child. _

_"Well, he didn't do anything." Said the smirking teen. "I just wanted to!" He lunged at the blonde, only to be blocked yet agin._

_"That's enough!" Spat Iruka, hovering between the two males. "I don't want any trouble." He turned to his companion. "Let's go, Naruto. You too, kid."_

_Naruto helped Shino to his feet and smiled at him. "Come on, we'll help you find your parents!"_

_Shino nodded, but glanced wearily at the pack of teenagers. They were all snarling insults at the larger brunette._

_"So you don't want any trouble?" Repeated Kabuto. "Well, that's just too bad." The pack of teenager ran and surrounded the three._

_"Naruto." Hissed Iruka. "What have you gotten us into this time?" He pulled the two kids in front of them where he could see them and bared his teeth at the other teenagers. "Just let us go. There's no point in this."_

_"Oh, but you see there is. You've insulted me. Pay up." He charged with his arm back, a punch loaded. _

_"Get down!" A call came. The three ducked just as a man flew over them, landing like a cat on both feet directly in front. "Time for a whooping." He muttered, and in five minutes, he'd had every one of the attackers on the ground, groaning in pain._

_Obuto whipped around to the others. "Naruto! I leave you alone for five minutes and what do you do? You get in _**another**_ dangerous situation! And you, Iruka! I entrusted the twerp to you in hopes that you could handle him, as you said you could!" He steamed._

_"Uh," The brunette scratched the back of his head and smiled nervously. "I'm sorry. He just...ran off."_

_"But they were gonna hurt him!" Naruto shouted, pointing at Shino._

_Obuto relaxed a little, but still looked angry. "I understand that, but there were better ways of handling the situation, Naruto!" _

_"Like how?!"_

_"Like coming to get _**ME**_!" He shouted. _

_Naruto fell silent before turning to Shino. "So where are your parents? They're probably gonna freak by now."_

_"Naruto!" scolded Iruka. "He means they'll most likely be _**worried**_."  
"Yeah. That's what I said." _

_After a short argument, they all walked away to find Shino's parents._

_"Oh! There you are!" The woman latched onto her son, looking old and tired. "We've been looking everywhere for you Shino! Where have you been?"_

_The child was quiet, not wanting to anger or worry his mother._

_"I believe he just got caught up with to Naruto." Iruka half-lied, carefully avoiding talk about the fight and motioning to the blonde._

_"Hi!" _

_"O-oh..." She said, looking dazed. "Well... That's nice. I'm glad you've made a friend." She thought for a moment. "Well, would you like to come over for dinner? For helping my son, I mean." She lied. It was obvious Shino didn't usually make many friends and she wanted for him to see Naruto again._

_"Please?" Naruto begged. He liked a new friend more than anyone else. _

_Obito smiled. "That's a brilliant idea!" And, with that, they went over for dinner. Despite mostly going over to keep up the lie and keep Shino out of trouble, they became the best friends in the world._

After the shower, they both put on clean cloths- Shino always kept extra there- and went back out to the living room. Gaara had left already.

"Not even a note. Who's rude again?"

Shino was relieved that the redhead was gone.

~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-

_**Kay. So that's it for this one. And please be kind in the comments. I know it can be confusing, and I'm sorry about that, but writer's block seems to have fallen in love with me. -~-' Stupid brain... ANYWAYS! I happen to be looking for a beta on my other story, if any of you follow it. The rules are in the last chapter of said story. **_

_**So R&R. Later, Peeps!**_


	11. Never Again

_"Not even a note. Who's rude again?" _

_Shino was relieved that the redhead was gone._

* * *

"Hey! I'm back!" Naruto looked around Kakashi's lounge curiously. "Uh...Figured someone'd be here." He muttered to himself, closing the door behind him.

Then a pink head popped around the corner. "Oh! Hi Naruto!" Sakura walked out of the hall wearing only a baby-pink towel. "Sorry. I was in the shower. I just fell out after the party last night! Totally epic, by the way."

"Uh...Sakura..."

"Hmmm?" Shy hummed.

"Uh..." the blonde wasn't sure how to say it without offending her. "Can...Could you...put a towel on?" He turned his head and blushed.

"Oh, what's the big deal? You're gay, Right? Well, then this shouldn't bother you." She put her hands on her hips, satisfied with herself.

Deciding this tactic wasn't working, Naruto tried another way. "Yeah, it doesn't bother _me_, but I wonder what would happen if Kakashi, Kiba, Sasuke, Lee, Gaara...or anyone else were to just, say, walk in like I did?" He put his hands behind his head, smiling innocently, as Sakura took in all he'd said.

"OhmyGod!" She hollered, rushing into the showers to get dressed. A few minutes latter, she came out clad in a pink dress with white circles covering it. The sleeves came to her knuckles and the collar showed just a bit cleavage.

"Thanks." She said. "That could have been a _very_ akward situation." She went to the kitchenette. "Want anything?" She asked.

"Uh, sure. could you get me some coffee? Black, please." He sat at the couch as sakura laughed.

"Hangover?"

Naruto groaned. "You've got no idea."

"Well, I had one too!" She protested.

The blonde chuckled dryly. "Did you drink two whole bottles of whiskey?"

She reddened. "N-no. But wait. _Two_ bottles? I only saw you chug the one." She said after some thought.

"I've got a stash at home."

"Ah." She sighed and sat down beside him. She put down a black coffee, a weird, purple, fruity drink, and a plate of cookies. There was chocolate chip, chocolate, plain, sugar, peanut butter, iced, and even carrot cookies! "Here you go."

"Uh, thanks. You didn't have to do that, Sakura." Naruto said, smiling thankfully at her, but still took an iced one. This one was orange! "Wow!" He gasped, taking a bite. "This is amazing!"

She smiled. "Yeah? I just bought them at Chichi Mart."

"Hmmm." Naruto chewed thoughtfully. "Well, they're great. What brand? I've never tasted these before."

"It's a new one. _Glory_." She sighed and picked up a chocolate one. "They're really good, I know."

After that, they munched and sipped in silence. Naruto's hangover faded and Sakura got anxious. The blonde wasn't normally this quiet.

"Well," Sakura spoke up after a while. "Sorry, Naruto, but I've got to go shopping. I'll see you latter." With that, she closed the door behind her quickly.

Naruto was stunned for a moment. He decided to take a little nap. The blonde stretched out on the couch, his feet dangling off the edge. Soon enough, he'd dozed off...

"Hu?" He opened his eyes quickly at the weight on his stomach. He looked up to see Kiba straddling him, a huge grin plastered on his face. "Uh, Kiba? What are you-" He was silenced by Kiba's lips crashing against his own. He only struggled for a startled moment before relaxing into the kiss. Kiba's tong slipped between Naruto's lips and he eagerly explored the wet cavern, which tasted of sugar.

"Mmmhh..." Naruto wrapped his arms around the brunette's neck. Then he froze as a tan hand found its way between his legs. "Mhf! Kiba!" He struggled, but the older man's hands held him down, not seeming to notice the struggles.

"Shhh..." Kiba soothed. "It's okay." His hand slowly massaged the lump in the blonde's pants.

"No!" Naruto shouted, and the door flew open. Naruto looked up with scared eyes at Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi.

"Naruto!" Sakura gasped, dropping the bags she was carrying. Kakashi looked startled by the sight, but Sasuke recovered the fastest. Leaping at Kiba, he kicked the brunette off Naruto, who fell off the couch, gasping.

Sakura rushed to the blonde's side, wrapping her arms around him. "A-are you o-okay?" She stuttered, petting his gold hair out of his face.

Naruto didn't respond, shaking slightly. He felt tears run down his cheeks, as he sobbed.

"What the hell?!" Shouted Sasuke.

Kiba huffed. "Why'd you have to interrupt?!"

"interrupt?! You were _raping_ him! And you just thought you'd _get away_ with that?!"

"I wasn't raping him. He wanted it too, right Naruto?" They both turned to the shivering blonde in Sakura's arms.

Naruto didn't even hear them. He just sobbed into Sakura's chest. He'd been so scared!

Kakashi took this time to step in. "I think it's time you leave, Kiba." He announced.

"Oh really?" He sneered. "And why should I?"

Kakashi struggled to not attack to brunette himself. "Because I just called Kurinai and explained the situation. She wasn't pleased."

Though Kiba's grin never wavered, his face visibly paled. "Hmf! Well, I suppose I'll get going." He turned to the shivering blonde. "Bye Naruto. See you soon." He bent to kiss Naruto, but Sasuke blocked his path.

"You've done enough for today, don't you think?"

Kiba just frowned and walked out the door.

Sasuke turned to his coach. "Did you really call her?"

Kakashi's look was grim. "No, but I'm about to. Along with that friend of Naruto's." He walked into the gym, leaving the three younger people in the room in silence.

Sasuke lifted the crying blonde onto the couch carefully, not wanting to upset him any more. As Sakura tried to coax some water into the blonde, he walked into the gym.

Kakashi was just hanging up his phone. "Well," He said without turning around. "Kurinai's pissed and Shino's coming over." He sighed, scratching the back of his head. "I should have seen this coming. Kiba was a little too...close, for Naruto."

Sasuke shrugged sourly. "The best we can do now is beat the crap out of him if he ever goes near Naruto again."

Kakashi turned, eyes sparkling with amusement. "_We?_"

Sasuke snapped his head up. "Well- I- ya see- um..."

The silverette chuckled. "Well, at least I can say I'm not the only one."

Sasuke stopped his stuttering and looked up at his coach. "What do you mean? I don't get it."

Kakashi smiled blissfully at the ceiling. "The only one that's changed. You've noticed it. I've become a protective parent. Sakura's now suddenly the caring friend. You're getting angry about something that has nothing to directly do with you. I guess Lee was with Kurinai when I called her and now he's freaking out. Even that Gaara kid was comfortable enough staying over at his house..."

"Stayed over at his _what_?!"

Kakashi blinked. "You know. _House_. Those big square things that people live in?" Yes, Kakashi knew what Sasuke was talking about, but...he was just so fun to tease!

Sasuke's voice got slightly lower, and his glare intensified. "You know what I mean, Hatake. Why was Gaara at naruto's house?"

"Why do you care?" He countered.

Sasuke flushed. "I-uh..." The white tile floor suddenly became _very_ interesting. Yes, it required further inspection. "He's my...rival. Yeah! My rival! If something screws him up- or he happens to get murdered by a cirtain sadistic redhead- it affects me directly."

Kakashi sighed. His little friend had come up with an almost-reasonable explanation for his feelings. He wouldn't push anymore- for now. "Well, I guess that's true. From what I hear-"

"I'm here." They turned to see Shino in the doorway, wearing an _enormous_ light green drenchcoat like in the movies.

"Ah! Perfect timing! Could you please explain to him why Gaara stayed at our little blonde's house last night?"

There was a pause. "Naruto fell asleep when I got him home after the party- and sucked down another bottle of alcohol. I was quite tired too, but I still had to take Gaara home. I decided to just let him stay. He was gone by morning." He explained, and Kakashi and Sasuke both noticed a hint of something bitter in his voice.

"So what happened?" The raven questioned sternly.

Shino looked up at them. "Nothing. He slept on the couch."

"Then why do you sound so angry?"

Shino grimaced slightly. "It's just, when Naruto came out in his boxers, he...stared. It bothered me a bit. That's all." He shifted. "So what happened to Naruto?"

"Ah, this way. I'll tell you." Kakashi motioned to the door- Shino had come in through the back. They walked into the living room as Kakashi finished his explanation. He noticed that Shino was shaking slightly.

"Sh-shino!" Naruto cried, jumping up from the couch and sakura's arms. Shino caught him and wrapped him in his arms.

"Are you alright? He didn't hurt you?"

Naruto shook his head, which was still buried in his best friend's chest. "N-no." He muttered, his voice muffled by the cloth.

Shino sighed and walked him back over to the couch.

Naruto curled up in his chest and sniffled. "I-I'm sorry."

"For what?" Shino questioned sternly. "You tried to stop him but he was being a mother fucking bastard. I swear to God, when I find him-"

"Shino." The blonde whimpered.

The larger man relaxed just a bit. "I'm sorry." He hugged Naruto closer. "Don't worry. It'll be fine. I won't let him near you ever again." He whispered, cradling his friend slightly. He put his chin on the blonde's head, closing his eyes to not go out and hunt a certain brunette down. "Never again."

* * *

**Well, I'm SOOOO sorry that this took so long! Cuz ya see- I would have-I'm-well- there's- okay, I had writers' block. TToTT I'm sorry. I just couldn't do it. Put that on top of I was sick for two days, then my sister got my ickies and I had to take care of her, then I had some major exams, then I had karate exams, now my dog's sick, I want to kill my now-ex, my sister's going into labor...*Sigh* Life sucks for an eight th grader. T^T **

**ANYWAYS! So please give me a break. *Batts eyelashes* Pretty please?**

**Well, there's an almost-lemon. Sneaky little buggers.**

**R&R, peeps! It's my Pot!**


	12. Lee and,,,Wait, WHO!

**BETA~TheMadKatter13**

**Rewarded wiiiiith...A six-foot pizza!**

**Chapter 12: **

**~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-**

"In the blue corner sits a Jr. Blue League prodigy, Rock Lee!" The crowd cheered, a distant, familiar roar to the pumped-up fighter. "Lee's sponsor is Johnsai Mohico." He then motioned to the other corner of the ring. "In the red corner, the rookie who missed his last match, Naruto Uzumaki!" This time, the cheer was like a thundering tide. The host's ears popped. "After much deliberation, the title chosen for Naruto is..." the crowd was silent and tense with anticipation as he fished a small paper out of an envelope. "Kyuubi!" Naruto nearly screamed at the pain in his ears inflicted by the roaring crowd.

The host waved them to the center and fuitlily prompted them to bow to each other before hastily backing away. "Aaaaaaand...FIGHT!"

Lee was fast- Naruto knew that immediately. The green-clad fighter was wearing tight shorts that exposed his legs, something very common in kickers and runners.

'_He relies mostly on his legs_,' Naruto thought, swiftly dodging a fatal blow to the throat. '_I can't outrun or outlast him. I'll have to do this with force._' The blonde landed a sudden, instinctive uppercut to the raven's chin, making him back up an unsteady step. '_Gotcha!_' Naruto brought a kick up, aligned squarely with his opponent's head.

And missed.

Lee had fallen to his knees not in pain, but reflex. He brought a flexed leg up and landed it in the center of Naruto's head. Right above his ear.

Naruto's eyes widened slowly. His ears were ringing, vision blurred. His heart slowed to a beat he listened to, as if frozen in time. Thump... Thump... Thump. '_I wonder what that is,_' he thought distantly. '_It's so quiet._'

"Ruru!"

Naruto was shocked into consciousness- only one person had ever called him that. He turned his head to search for the caller when a fist collided with his face.

He leapt behind his attacker reflexively. He threw a spinning side kick and knocked Lee to the floor. He sat on the taller man's chest and let loose a series of blows to the face. By the time he stopped and leapt back, Lee was almost unrecognisable.

Lee staggered painfully to his feet, clutching a bleeding eye. '_Amazing!_' he thought. '_He's so kind and gentle, and...childish, but he's completely different in the ring. It's like staring into the eyes of a demon. Maybe there is more truth to his title than hype._' He groaned as something behind his ribcage shifted unnaturally. 'This isn't good.' He glanced over at Azuma.

The coach got the hint as he quickly pressed the button signalling surrender. A loud buzz screamed through the arena.

"ENOUGH!" Kakashi shouted as Naruto dived into another blow.

Naruto couldn't see, couldn't hear, couldn't think. All there was was the fight and the enemy before him.

Kakashi, Asuma, and Sasuke all leapt on the instinct-reliant monster attacking Lee.

Sasuke nearly had tears in his eyes as he held his friend's arm back from murdering the other man. '_No!_' his mind screamed. '_This isn't Naruto! It's an imposter!_' But, of course, he remembered what the coaches had said before about the blonde, obviously hiding a secret.

_"Calm down," warned Kurenai, already beating him there. "He'll be fine. He just passed out from the...effort." _

_"Well. let's just say he can get a lot of things done when you get him going."_

'_No!_' his mind screamed again. '_This isn't how it's supposed to be!_'

At that moment, Naruto wrenched out of the men's hands, earning unnoticed claw marks along his arms, waist, and torso from their nails.

The crowd gasped audibly just before the blonde fell to the floor of the ring.

Silence.

"I'm sorry," the tan man muttered, bending to pick up the smaller man he had just knocked out in his arms.

Sasuke leapt forward protectively. "Stay away from him!"

But the man just side stepped the raven and kicked him -HARD- in the stomach, sending him flying into the crowd. "Now, now," he cooed. "That's not very polite. I'd have thought you'd be kinder to Naruto's guardian!"

Quickly jumping back into the ring, Sasuke spluttered. "W-what?"

The brunette smiled kindly. "Nice to meet you. My name's Iruka Umino."

**~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-**

**Uuuuuaaaaagggg! Sorry this took so long, but my sis is going into labor a month early and now I have to go to the school counselor cuz someone told the school morons I was suicidal! T~T I hate stupid people!**

**So yeah. My life's full of stresses. I know this chapter is short, but I...yeah, I don't know why I did it. But whatever.**

**R&R, Peeps!**


	13. We're back,,,

**BETA~TheMadKatter13**

**Reward is...A year's supply of Ichi-Raku Ramen! Yummy!**

**Well, sorry this took so long. And, just a reminder, NARUTO said Iruka had "Gone". As in, in quotes. The characters aren't always right, you know! I never said it!**

**Anyways, on with the story!**

**Beta's notes~Gomen everyone for the delay on the beta! Twas my fault!**

**Chapter 13: We're Back**

**~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-**

_The brunette smiled kindly. "Nice to meet you. My name's Iruka Umino."_

Sasuke and Kakashi gaped at the man. He was a little shorter than the silver-haired coach, but taller than the raven. He had dark chocolate hair tied back with a hair band and sun-kissed skin to match. He wore a deep green vest over a long-sleeved, blue shirt and matching blue pants.

'Wow,' Kakashi thought, breathless. '_So this is the famous Iruka._' He swallowed and stepped forward, holding out his hand. "Hello." '_Good. My voice is even_.' "So you're Iruka? I've heard a lot about you."

Iruka sized the man up and decided he wasn't a threat. "I imagine so," he said, gripping the outstretched hand. "Naruto always had a habit of bragging about his friends." He glanced down at the blonde and sighed, scratching his head. Much to Kakashi's disappointment, he had to release his hand in the process. "It seems he hasn't learned any more control over the years. What a knucklehead," he said, and smiled, bending to lift Naruto from the ground.

"Here." Kakashi beat him to it, wrapping his arms protectively around the smaller man. Despite all his claims, the silverette didn't trust a stranger with his ward. "Allow me."

Iruka didn't miss the dangerous gleam of warning in the other man's eyes. He smiled. '_Naruto's found some good friends in my absence. I suppose there was no need to be worried_.' He just nodded and followed the other man as they stepped out of the ring.

Before going through the doors, Kakashi called over his shoulder, "I'm sorry, Azuma! Take care of Lee!" He then leapt through the doorway as a mysteriously sharp piece of metal was thrown at him.

Iruka hurried behind him. He could hardly hear anything over the roar of the boos and cheers of the crowd. One thing was for sure-after that little skit, Naruto's popularity with the audience had just doubled.

They all piled into a red van, Kakashi driving after handing the blonde off with a suspicious glare and Iruka balancing Naruto on his knees and against his chest. "Shit!" he cursed as they hit a rough bump in the road and he almost lost his grip on the unconscious blonde.

Meanwhile, Sasuke had taken to glaring at the brunette and keeping his arms slightly out in case he was needed in catching his friend. Whoever this man was, Iruka or not, he didn't trust him.

~x~

Azuma peered curiously at the redhead before him. The older man was laying on his side on the couch, reading the latest UFC magazine. The TV was off, and a plate of sandwiches sat on the floor beside him.

Gaara had recently taken to just staring at the wall. It started, the coach thought, the night he had come back after whatever Lee had dragged him to. Since then, the redhead had hardly done anything. And when Lee had come back half dead, he'd almost seemed interested! Almost.

Azuma sighed, tossing the magazine aside. "So," he started, peering through one eye. "What's been on your mind Gaara? You've seemed...distracted."

Gaara didn't even twitch.

The raven growled and tossed a sandwich at the back of his head.

Red hair swished as the head turned, distant-eyed.

The coach's face went flat, sweat-dropping. "Look. I'm glad you're interested in something and all, but..." '_But it's so damn creepy_!' his mind cursed. "But you're acting... odd."

Gaara just stared at him for a moment before getting up and shrugging on his coat and tightening his hunter boots, making his way to the door.

Azuma watched in mild fascination- Gaara almost never went out unless it was absolutely necessary. When the younger man put his hand on the knob, he called. "Uh, Gaara-"

The door closed.

"Well, what da ya know?" the raven muttered to himself, actually sitting up straight. He hadn't missed the bulge in the redhead's pants. "He's got himself an interest, all right!" He then chuckled loudly to himself. "This should be interesting!"

~x~

"Alright, we're here," Kakashi announced. He'd kept an eye on the man who claimed to be Iruka, but there was nothing even remotely suspicious about him. He'd even been acting...fatherly, towards Naruto, like a man holding his child for the first time after going away to war. He was holding the blonde tight against his chest, breathing in his scent.

Iruka got out of the van silently, holding Naruto firmly in his arms. "Uhh..." He gazed up at the decrepit-looking house before him.

Kakashi laughed and led them inside.

"Oh!" Iruka exclaimed. "Now I remember. I think I recall Obito saying something about this once. They hide the illegal gyms by putting them in a house or warehouse, something of the like."

When they reached Kakashi's domain, he unlocked the door and Iruka set Naruto on the couch. Then, instead of seating himself on the other one, he sat down on the floor next to the blonde.

Kakashi sat down on the couch, eyeing the brunette before him. Sasuke had gone to the "Bathroom", but Kakashi knew he had a problem to take care of. He knew by the way his pants were stretched. "Well," he said. "Would you mind telling me what...happened to you? According to what Naruto has told up, you shouldn't be...here." He stared intently at the brunette.

But Iruka didn't bat an eyelash. He just gazed down at Naruto. "No," he whispered. "Not until he wakes up."

"Hmmm..." Naruto curled up in Iruka's side, mumbling slightly.

The brunette chuckled, lifting the small form of Naruto in his arms and setting him in his bed. "Naruto..." he cooed. "You've gotten yourself hurt again."

"I...I just want to be strong...like Daddy was..." the blonde whispered, half-asleep.

Iruka smiled faintly. "You're already strong, just like him, Naruto."

-dream-

_**My hands burn through a drifting night,**_

_**Made pure crimson and red.**_

_Naruto stood before large, golden gates. He stared, wide-eyed, at the grinning muzzle behind the steel._

_**Pain floods into my battered mind,**_

_**Thoughts of the burning dead.**_

_The __boy__ cringed away from the face._

_**A camp fire lit up by the night.**_

_**Tips flicker in tune.**_

_**A portion of earth now burns,**_

_**Hear it sizzle and fume.**_

_Naruto screamed, covering his ears._

_**A house smokes thick in purpose,**_

_**a bleeding passion.**_

_**Her heart bleeds from his betrayal,**_

_**the most deadly fashion.**_

_Naruto fell to his knees, terrified. He hadn't dreamed of this demon in years. _

'Heh. Thought I was gone, didn't you, kid? Well, I'm back, along with someone else. But I get the feeling you'll be happier to see him_.' The beast grinned, showing only amusement. '_Do you want me to take over_?'_

_"T-take over?"_

'Your body. I could protect you_.' Just then, the enormous demon behind the gates became darker. His body shrank down, ever so slowly, until he was at eye level with his host, __his form morphing to match Naruto's exactly, though his hair was a jet black, his eyes an angry crimson__. He smiled at Naruto, an emotionless look. '_You kept resisting me. That's why you've gotten hurt so much. Don't you want to be protected? You could call me back at any time_.' He reached his hand out, stopping when the barrier between the bars held him back. He let it sit there, silently rippling the energy like water._

_Naruto slowly, hesitantly, placed his hand on top of the demon's, through the barrier. "But...but I don't need protecting right now," he whispered._

_Kyuubi grinned. '_Then tell me when you do, my host_.'_

_Naruto's brow creased. "How?"_

_**My hands burn through a drifting night,**_

_**made pure crimson and red.**_

_**Pain floods into my battered mind,**_

_**thoughts of the burning dead.**_

_"That's that poem..."_

_The mock-Naruto__ nodded. '_Yes. Say those words when you want to speak to me. When you want me to take over your body for a short while, to protect you, say this:

**A camp fire lit up by the night.**

**Tips flicker in tune.**

**A portion of earth now burns,**

**Hear it sizzle and fume**_.'_

_"What does the last part mean?"_

_There was silence for a moment. '_You'll never have need to say the last words, Naruto. I will always answer before then.

_The blonde nodded, and he pressed his forehead against the barrier, Kyuubi doing the same. __Suddenly, a bodiless voice echoed a long-forgotten poem that had tears streaming down their faces in seconds._

_**Come to see **_

_**A world of enchantment and pain. **_

_**To once be our own, but never again. **_

_**Women with greed, **_

_**And men with lust. **_

_**We all learn too quickly, **_

_**The boundaries of trust. **_

_**Come with me child. **_

_**Love with, to have. **_

_**Can't you see, young one? **_

_**They've all gone mad. **_

_**No longer caring **_

_**For us, no more. **_

_**We feel the distraction, **_

_**The distant roar.**_

_"STOP IT!" __they ordered._

_The words stopped._

_There was silence. Then __there was a sound of a stone dropping in water, of the rippling of water through a still pond._

_"I-I don't ever want to hear that poem again..." Naruto whispered, shaking his head. "Daddy never betrayed us. He stayed with us until he died. He was a good father to us."_

_Kyuubi nodded. '_Yes. He protected us from everyone- everything_.'_

_"But the nice guy always loses."_

_There was a short pause. '_Yes_.'_

-end dream-

**~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-**

**Okay, please don't kill me! I know everyone wanted some answers, or at least some GaaraxNaruto lovin, but it didn't happen. I had writer's block- a bitch- and I'm pretty okay at dreams, so I decided to do this.**

**Oh! And yes, I wrote those poems. The first one is is called Burn, and the second is called Love With, to Have. No, I didn't write them for this story. I've had them in my arsenal for years. In Burn, the first verse (First four lines) is depicting suicide. The second verse it talking about a campfire, and the third is a woman killing her cheating boyfriend/ husband in a fire. **

**No, I've never killed or attempted to kill myself or others in fire. I almost have, but never on purpose. -o-|l| I know. I also don't suggest these things. *Sigh* Yes, I have to say these things or I could get arrested for suggestive whatever. It's ironic, but true. ={ Suckie! **

**This is a very long, pointless paragraph. I suggest just skipping over it. If you don't, you're stupid. Wait, because I have to read over this to check for misused words, will that mean I'M stupid? I don't think so. I mean, I'm the writer, so it doesn't count, right? I hope not, or else I'm REALLY dumb. Hey, did you know that too much tomato can make you stupid? Mmm hmmm. I read about it. That's probably why I don't like tomatoes. Cuz I'm a genious. But wait! I eat pizza, and that has tomato sauce on it! Oh no! I caught the stupid! I have to tell someone about this! *Dials number* Hello, TheMadKatter13? Yeah, I just found out I'm stupid! *Listens intently* Mmm hmmm. Mm hmmm. So will that really work? It will?! Yay! I'll go try it right now! *Hangs up phone and grabs pencil, putting it behind my ear.* YaY! I'm smart now, right? *Looks expectantly up at you.* (-.-") What?**

**Hehe. That was fun to write. But ANYWAAAAYYYSSSS! Thanks for reading, and R&R**

**Latter Peeps!**


	14. Big Brother, Save Me!

**BETA~TheMadKatter13**

**Beta's notes~Gomen everyone for the delay on the beta! Twas my fault!**

**For a reward... You know what? I'm not going to reward her today because she took so long. But I'm still keeping you as a beta cuz of your awsomness! So...That's it!**

**Chapter 14: Big Brother, Save Me!**

**~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-**

"Aw, crap..." Naruto mumbled, turning on his side- and kissing the ground. "What the- AH!" he hollered. He didn't know what to hold- his arms, chest, head, neck, or torso! It all hurt!

"Hey, you're awake!" Kakashi stood in the kitchenette, taking something out of the oven. "Just in time, too. I made chicken!"

Indeed, four rows of chicken breasts were lined up on the large black pan. Naruto's stomach growled. "God, I could eat half those!"

Kakashi chuckled. "Be my guest. But just know that Sasuke is very stingy when it comes to food. Remember that while you're scarfing them down," Suddenly, his voice took on a devious, amused tone, "Ruru."

Naruto choked on the very air he was breathing. "W-where did you hear that?" He plastered on a fake, not-so-convincing smile.

"Iruka!" The older man spoke it like a child telling a secret.

Naruto's hands clenched in anger. "What the hell?! Who in fucking hell do you think you are, talking about someone like that who's been Taken!" The blonde quickly covered his mouth, but it was already too late.

Kakashi's eyebrow perked up. "Taken? What do you mean?"

Naruto was silent. Then "AH!" as someone latched onto him from behind. He whipped around with killer's intent, only to freeze in place.

His eyes roamed over the dark chocolate hair held up in a spiky ponytail by a black rubber band. Blue irises traced the nooks and curves of the other male's face, linking each detail to another memory. They recognised the small, kind yet fierce smile playing on the lips, the large scar tracing the length of the two eyes, scrolling over the nose. His gaze finally settled on the chestnut eyes.

Naruto slowly traced his fingers over the scar on the smiling man's face. Naruto himself didn't know what his own expression was- perhaps blank, perhaps a look of awe. He shook his head before looking back up at Iruka. "I-I..."

Iruka reached out and latched onto the shirtless blonde, _his_ blonde. '_Yes_,' he thought. '_Naruto is MY son_.' He separated from the now teary blonde. "God, Naruto! Look at you! You're all grown up. Officially a man. If only Rin could see you now! God, she'd have a blast dressing you up!" He himself was tearing up now, not even fighting back the tears.

The tears poured down the smaller man's cheeks. "I-Iruka!" he hiccupped. "Y-you're here! I-I thought th-they had you T-Taken!"

The brunette smiled grimly. "So did I. But I guess even the Bosses have their favorites. Pein wanted me as his guard. We went to Kyoto! That's where I've been all this time. I just got fired for 'letting' some dude spill coffee on Pein's pants." He rolled his eyes.

Naruto snuggled into Iruka's chest. "I-I'm glad you're back."

"Me too." He held the blonde close to his chest just like all those years ago. They both just sat there for a while, relishing each other's presence.

"Uh, Iruka."

"Hmm?" He didn't open his eyes at the blonde's voice.

"I, uh...I gotta take a wiz."

The brunette laughed. "Then go!"

There was a pause. "Then let go!"

"Huh?" The older man opened his eyes to see what he meant. His arms were wound around his surrogate son's waist, not letting go at the tugs. "Oh, sorry, Ruru. I'm half asleep." He released the squirming blonde, who immediately raced to the bathroom to drain himself.

Naruto threw the door open and ran to the nearest toilet, wasting no time in relieving himself. "Ahhhh..." he breathed.

"Feel better?" Sasuke asked, standing in the one beside Naruto's.

But the blonde didn't catch the hint. "Yeah! I've been holding that in for WAY too long to be healthy!" He sighed in contentment, finishing up the job.

Sasuke watched in the corner of his eye as Naruto held his (surprisingly large) shaft in place to hit the target. As he watched, he felt his own organ straightening out, and hoped to Dear God that the blonde wouldn't notice.

Naruto zipped up and walked over to the sinks, washing his hands in the cowater.

"Hey, Naruto..."

"Hmm?"

Sasuke focused on the toilet. "Well... Is Iruka... really your guardian? I mean, You're an adult now."

Naruto tilted his head. "Well, I'm an adult, so he's not my guardian by LAW anymore, but he's always going to be my dad. Sort of, anyway." He smiled and dried his hands.

When they got back to the common room, Iruka was making a cake. "Ug! I haven't had any sweets in months!" he said.

Kakashi smiled and both the younger men caught the look in his eye. "Hey Naruto. Go down to the main gym."

"What? Why? All those guys wanna kill me, for God's sake!"

"And that's exactly the problem! If everyone's your enemy, you won't survive. You need to make allies. And to do that, you need to interact."

In the end, Kakashi had hurried Sasuke and Naruto out the door, claiming that it was for their own good, but they both suspected it was to get more time with Iruka.

When they opened the doors to the gym, Naruto was relieved to see that it wasn't as filled as last time. "Well... What now?" He asked Sasuke.

"Uh... No idea. I never had to do this sort of thing."

They looked around for a moment before Sasuke sighed. "You want something to drink?"

"Uh, sure. Just water."

The raven nodded and walked over to the stands, Naruto trailing behind slightly as he mentally catalogued every detail of the room. When he finally caught up to his taller counterpart, he found a brutish man towering over him. The room was almost empty over here.

"So what? Are you here alone?" the man questioned. "I don't think I've ever seen you without your dear coach. So how about a little fun?" he lewdly proposed, reaching down between two long thighs.

And his hand made a cracking sound.

Sasuke stared in wonder. "N-Naruto?" he stuttered.

But the blonde ignored him. "Who the hell do you think you are?! Try to touch him again, and it'll be more than your hand that gets broken!" Naruto was inching toward the man, who was doing the same. Hostility was radiating off them both in waves.

"What are you, his husband?"

"No. But he's my friend. And I don't take kindly to people who threaten my friends."

There was a pause. "Then how about we fight for him? Just a little sparring match. That work for you?"

Naruto grinned. "Sure."

Without any more words, they both climbed into the empty ring across the room. A guy hurried over to be the ref.

Sasuke gasped. "Naru-"

"Now that I get a good look at you, you're the new guy. No bad..." The man was thoughtful. "Okay. How about this deal? You win and I leave the cutie alone and never speak to either of you ever again. And if I win..." He smirked. "I get the both of you at the same time."

There was an awkward silence.

"Heh." The man's smirk grew to an all-out grin. "Looks like the poor guy's already hard!"

Yes, Sasuke was hard, but not for the reason the man thought. He was aroused at the possibility of being able to... with Naruto...

"Aaaand... FIGHT!"

Naruto lashed out at the enormous brute, angry that he'd ask such a thing. He managed to land a hard kick the thigh, but it didn't have much of an effect.

The man managed to get behind him.

Naruto spun around, but the brunette ran with him, coming in closer. Once he was at arm's length, he reached out...

...and grabbed Naruto's dick from behind. He wrapped his arm around the blonde's chest, pinning him. "My name's Tomoya," he breathed. "Remember it as I'm fucking you."

Naruto lashed out with his arms, but it was no use. He couldn't get in a good hit at the angle he was stuck in.

Tomoya gripped the smaller man's shaft not-so-gently and rubbed his own bulge against his rear, groaning. Oh, he couldn't wait to put himself in that warm hole. He bit down on Naruto's neck with sharpened teeth.

Naruto noticed with panic that almost all of the fighters had already left. The large room was almost empty. Sasuke had passed out on the floor. He cried out as the teeth sunk deeper into his skin, drawing blood. "Ah!" he cried.

Tomoya could feel his shaft pulsing, and he groaned, rubbing up on the blonde harder. He managed to get his pants open with one finger freed and snaked it into the back of the smaller man's pants.

Naruto thrashed harder, but it was no use. He wasn't strong enough to get away from someone twice his size. Then he remembered something. "K-Kyuubi!"

"Hu?" The man grunted, trying to get his pulsing dick into Naruto's underwear.

"A camp fire lit up by the night! Tips flicker in tune! A portion of earth now burns! Hear it sizzle and fume!" he screamed out, and his heart stopped for just a moment. Boom...boom... He could practically hear it. It was like heat was pulsing out of his body in harsh, crashing waves. He trembled, but was completely still. He felt like he was covered in a glaze of glass, and to break said glass would be bad.

'_Naruto..._'

Naruto's eyes widened. Could that really be...?

'_Naruto, can you hear me?_'

Yes...That was definitely him...

'_You called for me to temporarily take over control of your body. You said the second verse of the poem. Is this what you wish?_'

The blonde thought for a moment. Did he REALLY want his body to be taken control of? Was there no other way out of this situation? He glanced back just as the first thrust was thrust into his dry, tight hole, screaming out in agony. Yes. It was necessary.

Tomoya hissed in pleasure as he pounded into the blonde, drawing a steady bead of blood from his ass. "Oh, God!" he cried. "So good!" He ripped down Naruto's pants and boxers, leaving him completely exposed, and thrust harder, using his hands on the slender hips to pull him down harder, faster on his dick. The brunette came with a shudder, but didn't stop. No, it only made him want more. "Ooohh! Ooohhh!" He bit down hard on the tan neck, earning a gush of blood and tears that dripped down to mix with his seed. "I-I'm gonna take you so much harder at my house! Oh, YEAH!" he came again, and sped up. He pushed the blonde forwards so he was taking him doggy-style. His pale hand squeezed Naruto's limp shaft so hard the blonde screamed. Tomoya planned on going until he couldn't move anymore, then taking the blonde home and tieing him to the bed. He thrust his dick as deep into the hole as he could, earning another scream and a gush of blood.

"Kyuubi...!" Naruto whimpered in pain. "Please... Help me!"

There was the shortest of pauses. Then, '_Yes. I'll protect you, Brother_.'

Naruto opened his mouth in a silent scream at the mixture of different pains- the pain of the thrusts being pounded into him from behind, and the pain of the overwhelming heat searing through his body. The heat coiled around different vital points in his physical body, stopping in his head.

Then...nothing. everything was dark. Naruto opened his eyes- though he didn't know when he'd closed them- to find himself in a dark, small hallway filled up to his knees in dark water. "K-Kyuubi?" Nothing.

He looked down and saw an insistent ripple from the corner of another hall. He trudged towards it, only to find it now around another corner. He followed.

After a few minutes, the dank halls opened up to an enormous room. The water level in the room seemed to climb as he walked on, now reaching his waist. He stopped just in front of the familiar bronze gate. "Kyuubi," he said emotionlessly.

The demon appeared behind the gates, now in his fox form. Red eyes drilled into blue ones. '_Just remove the seal and I will be free_,' he growled.

Naruto nodded and reached out slowly towards the paper lock. His fingers paused as they curled around the top of the strip of paper. Then, without warning, he tore it off and took a few slow, steady steps back.

The gates moaned as they opened. Kyuubi just stood there before his host for a moment before taking a lumbering step forward. The movement sent a wave towards the halls. It swept up well past the blonde's head, but he barely noticed.

"Now," he said. "Big Brother, please save me."

'_Yes_.' And Kyuubi disappeared.

**~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-**

**Well, there's some major rape! Lemons are so sneaky, sneaking into MY stories like they own the place...*starts mumbling to self***

**Anyways! I hope you enjoyed my story. And yes, I AM purposely skipping explaining Iruka and Kyuubi's appearance. I don't know how to put it in the story yet, but I'm working on it!**

**Will Kyuubi DESTROY Tomoya for raping his little bro? Will the transition not work? IS GAARA COMING BACK?! Find out in the next chappie! XD**

**R&R Peeps!**


	15. A Crush to Forget?

**BETA~TheMadKatter13**

**Beta's notes~Gomen minna for the later-than-normal update! I was too busy enjoying Sakura Con for the first time! XD**

**Chapter 15: **

**~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-**

_"Now," he said. "Big Brother, please save me."_

'Yes_.' And Kyuubi disappeared._

"Wha...?" Naruto woke with a dazed, hazy mind. What had happened?

"Ruru!" Iruka cried, crouching by his 'son's' side. "Y-you're awake! Are you okay? Wait, of course you're not! I'm sorry, so stupid! But what happened? Come on, tell me!"

The blonde was overwhelmed. As it was, he only understood about half of what the man had said. He saw that he was in his apartment. "Iruka?"

Pause.

"Yes, I'm sorry, Ruru." The brunette took a slow, deep breath before starting, concerned, at Naruto. "Naruto, can you please tell me what happened with Tomoya?"

"What..?"

Iruka bit his lip. "Tomoya was found dead a few hours ago in the main ring. You were near him, half-dead, and undressed..." He looked away, almost as if in shame.

"Yeah," Naruto stated, surprised to find his voice steady and even. "He raped me. But I don't know how he died! Honest to God! I passed out!"

The older man's eyebrows furrowed. "Well, Sasuke was there, but he was out for the count as well." He looked up at his son sharply. "Naruto, do you happen to know a boy named Gaara? The one who beat the livin' shit outta Kiba?"

Naruto thought for a moment, trying to clear his head. "Uh, yeah. I've met him a couple of times. Why?"

"He was there. In the gym. He was just standing in a corner. Would he have any reason to hate Tomoya or protect you?"

"W-what? No! Not that I know of, anyways. I mean, I don't know if he knows Tomoya, but I barely know him and..." The blonde stuttered.

Iruka's eyes narrowed. "Naruto...Do you like him?"

"NO!"

"You're blushing."

Naruto growled out and threw his covers aside, jumping out of bed.

Well, falling out of bed. He hissed in pain as he felt a flare in his lower back, biting back a curse. He hadn't realized how much damage had been done.

Iruka helped the tearing up blonde back into bed. "Naruto, he really tore you up. Don't try to move around too much." He glanced at the door. "Uh, I think someone wants to talk to you." He leaned down and kissed the blonde's forehead before walking out the door, whispering quietly to someone for a moment.

As Iruka left, Sasuke stepped slowly, hesitantly, inside. "I-uh, um..." he stuttered.

Naruto sighed and patted the bed beside him. "Come on."

Sasuke nodded and scrambled over, sitting himself gingerly beside the pained blonde, who immediately wrapped his arm around him.

"Are you okay? He didn't hurt you?" Naruto asked quietly.

The raven shook his head against Naruto's chest, tears flowing freely down both their shirts.

"Then why are you crying?"

Sasuke whimpered slightly as he spoke. "Y-you're hurt...b-bec-cause of me!" '_GOD!_' he thought furiously, '_I'm acting like a frickin' chick!_'

Naruto just chuckled. "I've been far worse off than this, on a good day even!" He patted Sasuke's head and let go, hissing in pain as he lay down on his back. "Then again, it still hurts like a shitter." He smiled regretfully when Sasuke flinched. "But I guess it's not all bad!" he hedged. "I mean, the pain will help me grow! That's what Iruka always told me when I was a kid, anyways."

Sasuke looked sadly down at him. "I heard."

Naruto tilted his head. "Heard what?"

"I heard you. When you were talking to Iruka." His hands trembled in his lap. "You like that freaking insomniac." The raven's words and tone were like acid.

"I-I do not!" the blonde shouted.

Sasuke glared down at him, though he looked tired. "No? Then you won't mind doing me a little favor?"

Naruto frowned. "What do you-" Before he could finish, Sasuke's lips smashed down on his, slamming his head down on the pillows. His eyes widened to their limits as the raven's mouth moved on his, silently urging him on to join. But he didn't move, not wanting to give hope he didn't think he could support.

Naruto moaned slightly, causing Sasuke's eagerness to skyrocket.

Sasuke ground his hips down against Naruto's, who moaned once more before pulling away. Knowing what he was thinking, Sasuke spoke before he could. "He's not interested in you, Naruto," he whispered. "He doesn't care about anyone, not even you. I do." He moved so he was straddling the blonde, pressing his forehead against the other's. "It's just a silly crush. You'll be over him in a week." He shifted his mouth to his ear. "I'll make sure of it."

Naruto involuntarily shivered. He thought about it. The blonde imagined him, his red, silky-looking locks, his pale eyes that sent shivers down to the bone, they way his silence made one feel as if in a pool of quivering, unstable energy. Naruto didn't know what attracted him to the redhead, but he'd been thinking about him ever since first laying eyes on him at Kiba's fight. Would his secret crush really ever amount to anything? Probably not. Gaara never showed any real interest in him. He never showed any real interest in anything, now that he thought about it. Why would he be any different?

Finally deciding, he wrapped his arms around the raven's neck, submitting ever so slightly. "I...I'll try."

Sasuke kissed him again in response. Naruto kissed back.

...

Sasuke slept in Naruto's room the whole night. They just kissed with a strange feeling of freedom before falling asleep in each other's' arms.

When Sasuke woke up, he lept up in a panicked moment. Naruto was gone. Then he heard the sound of a toilet flushing, and he relaxed.

The blonde limped out of the bathroom, groaning. He saw his new boyfriend and smiled. "Morning."

Sasuke rushed over, wrapping Naruto's arm around his shoulders as he helped him to the bed. He layed down next to him and sighed in contentment, running his fingers over the bare chest of the blonde. "God you're stacked," he noted, poking the thick abs and chest.

"Handiwork of almost every criminal in town." He turned on his left side so he was facing Sasuke.

Said raven leant forward and planted a small, short kiss on the other's lips before wrapping an arm around him and pulling the blonde to himself. "Are you still okay with..."

"Yeah." To prove it, Naruto put his lips against the raven's, moving them slightly, wrapping his arms around the pale neck. "Satisfied?" he asked breathlessly as he pulled away.

Sasuke hummed. "Not quite." And that was the start of a very long morning make-out session.

...

"NO!" Iruka roared when Naruto and Sasuke walked into the lounge holding hands. "NO! No way in freaking hell! No!" He paced back and forth across the room, having already put the grinning males on different couches, trying to pull his hair out. "No son of mine will be dating this early!"

Naruto chuckled. "I'm 20, Iruka! It's not counted as early this late in the game. Besides, I was already with Kiba."

"And look how that turned out!" Iruka groaned and sat beside the blonde, holding his head in his hands.

"HMF!" Naruto huffed. Then he got an idea. "Besides, it's only fair."

Iruka raised an eyebrow. "Why's that?"

Naruto smiled innocently. "Because you and Kakashi-sensei have been having so much fun."

Kakashi, who was in the kitchen, jaw dropped. Iruka looked like he was gonna pass out from embarrassment. Sasuke looked shocked, but was obviously holding back laughter.

"H-how'd you know?!" Iruka stuttered, and Kakashi face-palmed.

"I didn't." Naruto's innocent look had turned to a venomous grin. "But now I do."

That did it. Sasuke cracked up laughing into his fist. "Come on," he said, taking the blonde's hand and leading him out the door. "I think it's time I flaunt you to everyone."

Naruto soon realized that the raven meant what he said. Sasuke was currently dragging him around the whole gym introducing Naruto as his new boyfriend. Most people seemed amused, but some seemed jealous or even a little pitiful towards the blonde.

They came to a door at the corner of another hall. (Naruto had no idea where they were anymore. He gave up about 32 doors ago). Sasuke grinned and knocked, waiting until it opened.

In the doorway was a tall redheaded girl wearing short shorts and high black boots. Red glasses were on the tip of her nose. Her bland look brightened up at the sight of the Uchiha. "SASUKE!" she cried, lunging to hug him.

But Sasuke was too quick and dodged her embrace with ease. "Karin, I'd be so pleased if you could meet someone."

But the redhead hardly seemed to mind the dodge. "And who would that be?!"

The raven wrapped his arm around the blonde's shoulders, pulling him close. "Naruto, my boyfriend."

There was silence for an awkward moment.

Naruto cleared his throat and extended his hand towards Karin. "Hello. I'm Naruto Uzumaki. It's a pleasure..."

But the girl hadn't moved. She just stood staring at Naruto for a moment before lunging at him with claws for nails. "How dare you! How dare you try to steal my Sasuke from me!"

Just then, Sasuke deemed the time as perfect. He stole a kiss from the blonde. This way, he got a good, deep kiss from Naruto and got rid of Karin- win-win situation.

Said redhead stormed off into her room, slamming the door behind her.

'_Cool. I finally got rid of her_,' he smirked at the thought and kissed Naruto more deeply.

But then Naruto jerked away, staring behind the raven.

Sasuke frowned, annoyed. "What?"

Naruto just shook his head and muttered, "Gaara."

At that, Sasuke whipped around. And, indeed, there stood the pale redhead, glaring intently at the raven before him.

Sasuke glanced behind him to see Naruto staring at the man with a slightly red face. Acting quickly, he pulled the dazed blonde down the hall. "Come on. I'm showing you off today, remember?"

But Naruto wasn't listening. He dug his heels into the floor and Sasuke was amazed at his strength. "Hey Gaara," the blonde said meekly. "What are you doing here?"

Right on time, Kakashi stepped around the corner. "He's here because Azuma needed a babysitter for his brat," he said, looking cautiously down at the redhead. "And I'm busy. You two are in charge. Keep him out of trouble."

Sasuke fumed. "You can't just-"

"Can't I?" The older man challenged, leering over his shoulder. "Unless I'm mistaken, I'm your coach. I give the orders here. If you want to make it in this business, Uchiha, I suggest learning to do what you're told. Besides," he glanced over at the blonde. "Naruto doesn't seem to have a problem with it." Though his words were humorous, they were dry. He seemed disappointed.

Kakashi frowned and charged away from them in a manner suggesting a pout, and Sasuke could have sworn he'd heard something like "No boy of mine..." He would've laughed if he didn't agree so much. Kakashi obviously didn't approve of the blonde's infatuation with Gaara.

'_It's so strange_,' Sasuke thought. '_He always seemed to think he was hiding it so well... _.'

But then he did hide it- very well.

"Geez. I can't believe we're stuck on babysitting duty. Huh, Sasuke?...Sasuke?"

The raven had gone rigid. 'Where did that acting come from? Naruto always seems so obvious about Gaara, to me at least. Is it bacause Gaara's actually here now?' "Uh...Huh?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "I said I can't believe we're stuck babysitting. Don't you agree?"

"I, uh...Yeah."

"Come on. Let's go to Kakashi's place. I forgot something." The blonde gently tugged at his boyfriend's sleeve, insistent. So they walked, Gaara trailing silently behind, Sasuke resisting the urge to glare over his shoulder, and Naruto biting his quivering lip.

**~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-**

**Well, there you have it! I'm really sorry this took about a frickin MONTH, but in my defence, I was in the hospital for some of that time. I had an allergic reaction to my new medication. I'm not sure what exactly happened, but it was something to do with my lungs or something. Felt like a frickin' heart attack, if you ask me! Hurt like hell.**

**Oh, that and the fact that my sister finally had her baby a few days ago! *cheers from readers* Yes. I know. She was almost three weeks late! The damn thing weighs over nine pounds! God, I'm swear I'm adopting! But I stayed up with her for almost 18 hours straight in her hospital room cuz no one else could make it. I think they were all just a bunch of lazy bastards, if you ask me, but whatever. **

**PLUS I just got a tutor. I may be in the talented and gifted classes, but I'm also taking classes for 10th and 11th graders! I'm in the eighth frickin grade! Hard as hell. Not to mention my tutor is a pervy guy. Hot, and smart, but pervy. -.-l|l So, as you can see, I've been very, VERY tired. I just slept for about 20 hour straight! I'm still surprised that's humanly possible. **

**Anyways, I hope you can forgive me. I've turned off my phone, locked my bedroom door, turned my stereo all the way up, and put in earplugs to preserve my sense of hearing! Plus I've got a stash of MoonPies in here. XD. So damn good! I'm about to go make a MoonPie, Oreo, cookie-dough, root beer, vanilla, sweetened milkshake! */~/* Yummy.**

**So have mercy on me and copy this super-milkshake recipe! **

_**Super-Duper- Reanna Milkshake!**_

_3-6 servings_

_Put about three cups of vanilla ice cream in a blender._

_Add 5-10 oreo cookies and blend for 1 minute._

_Add 2-5 MoonPies and blend for 15 seconds. _

_Add cookie dough in small chunks (About twice the size of a marble)_

_Blend for 30-45 seconds._

_Pour in 1/2 cup to 1 cup of root beer._

_Blend for 10 seconds._

**OMG, you have to try this! It may sound a little weird, but it tastes amazing! **

**Anyways, I hope this makes up for the time and you eat it while reading my next chapter! ^O^ P3 Yummy.**


	16. This Won't Work, Will it?

**BETA~TheMadKatter13**

**~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-**

Naruto dragged Sasuke through the door of his bedroom, poking his head out at Gaara. "One sec, Gaara. I need to ask Sasuke about something real quick." Leaving the redhead to brew in silence, he closed the door behind him.

Sasuke gasped as he was tackled to the bed, warm lips crashing down on his own. "Naruto, what-"

"Convince me." The blonde whispered hurriedly. "Convince me that it's hopeless, that we can work out, that I can get over how I'm feeling. Please, Sasuke." Tears ran down the older man's tan face, dripping from the tip of his chin as he gripped the raven's shirt in his fists. "I feel so unstable right now... Convince me now, or I could get too emotional." His head lowered so it rested on his boyfriend's chest. "Strange things happen when I'm like that. The seal is too loose..."

"S-seal? What are you talking about? Naruto?" He lifted the blonde's face to look at his own. "Naruto, what seal?"

The elder man shook his head. "I..." He sighed deeply and buried his face in the shirt once again. "When I was born, I was a twin. My twin's name was Kyuubi. He had bright red hair and red eyes." Naruto squeezed his eyes shut as the memory of golden bars flashed before them. "When we were six, a robber broke in the house." Fresh, sparkling tears rolled down his face, coating his cheeks. "I was a coward, just sat curled up in the corner. But Kyuubi was older than me, by half a minute, but still. He tried to sneak up behind the guy. You can guess what happened. He was killed."

The blonde took in a long, shaky breath and Sasuke rubbed his back soothingly. He continued. "After that, Aunt Rin... She was really sad. She never ate or slept. She really loved Kyuubi. But when he died, she...broke. She was depressed for days. Then she...tried to bring him back." He bit his lip as it trembled, holding in pained sobs. "Aunt Rin...She loved me, I know she did. I could never blame her for what she did. She loved me. She just loved my brother a little more."

"Naruto..."

"I loved her too. That's why when she asked me to come with her to the basement, I followed her. Why I stood my ground in front of all those people in dark cloths. Why I listened to their chanting." One quick, powerful sob escaped his throat. "Why I didn't run from the fresh branding iron."

Sasuke gently touched his fingers to the tattoo on the blonde's stomach. "Naruto..."

Naruto put his hand under the raven's, gripping it slightly. "Gib ihn zurück. Mischen Sie zwei Seelen in einen Geist zu schaffen und ... nehmen eine für das andere." He sniffled. "It's ancient German. It means: 'Give him back. Mix two souls to create a spirit and...take one for the other."

Sasuke tightened his hold on Naruto, as if by doing so he could steady the other's frantic heart.

"What...happened?"

Naruto shook his head against the hard chest. "Who knows? The doctor said it's a psychological scar. The priest said it's a demon."

"But what do you think it is?"

A pause.

"I'm just happy to have my big brother back, whether he's really there or not."

They lay there in contemplating silence for a moment.

"Naruto...What happens?"

Naruto took in a deep, shaky breath. "I talk to him. But when I do, he's behind a...a cage or something. And he's different than I remember. I think he might be a demon now. He can turn into one. Maybe that's why he's locked away from me." He laughed dryly. "Then again, that's assuming it's not all in my head."

"But what happens? There's something you're not telling me, Naruto."

The blonde twisted his head so he could look up at Sasuke. "He can come out."

Four words. All it took was four words to scare the living dog shit out of the raven. "Wha...What do you mean?"

The older male's gaze was intense, serious enough to startle just about anyone. "If I want to, I can talk to him while I'm awake. There's just something I have to say. But if I'm in trouble- real trouble- he said I can let him...take over. I can take it back whenever I want, but..I'm scared." He paused, thinking for a moment. "Sasuke? Ya know when that guy...got me?"

Yes, he remembered. And it tortured him every minute of every day. It was when he'd completely passed out while Naruto was in the ring, fighting for him. But he didn't say that. He just nodded miserably.

"Well.. He was going to come out, but, you know... Anyways, that's the only reason it didn't happen. Because there was no longer a threat. Sasuke...Am I crazy?"

The raven kissed his head. "I don't think so. I'd say it's more along the lines of mad genius."

Naruto chuckled and sighed deeply. "This isn't going to work is it?"

Sasuke tightened his hold on the blonde. "No. I really wish it could, so much... But you can't feel it, can you? You don't feel the love that I feel."

"I...I feel love towards you, it's just a little different than yours for me." The blonde whispered. "Sasuke... do I love him? It's so strange. Whenever I'm around Gaara, I feel so self-conscious. I feel like something's going to explode. But I have to cover it all up, because if I don't, he might think I'm...I don't know, weird? Something like that." He laughed dryly. "Shino thinks I had a major hangover that morning. Nope! I was fully aware." He lifted himself so he was laying beside his junior. "Love sucks, man. That's all I can say."

Sasuke turned so he was facing him with sad eyes. "Yeah. I know."

Naruto didn't look at him, instead glaring hatefully at the ceiling, as if it was responsible for all his troubles. "I'm sorry..."

Then the door opened.

"What the hell?!" Sasuke hollered as Gaara looked blankly at them.

"I'm bored."

"How childish!" The raven snapped as Naruto held in a giggle. Sasuke huffed and stomped out to the kitchenette, mumbling about being hungry.

Naruto and Gaara stared at eachother for a moment before the former passed the other and went into the common area, followed by a hungry gaze.

"So, Gaara, if you're so bored, what do you want to do?"

Gaara knew exactly what he wanted to do. But he was silent.

Naruto sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Well, what do you expect to happen if you don't speak up?"

'_Geez!_' Sasuke thought. '_This guy's acting is way past amazing- more like scary!_' The raven sat back on a stool, out of sight and mind, and sipped at his coffee.

"Why are you here?" the redhead rasped.

"He speaks!"

"...Why are you here?" he repeated.

Naruto swallowed, scratching the back of his head. "Well...Because this is my coach's place?"

"You know what I mean. It's rare for a Jinchuuriki to stay where they can be targeted again," he said, crossing his arms. "It is confusing."

Naruto broke out in a cold sweat, but shrugged. "Well, I'm a confusing guy," he said defensively. "Besides, it's unlikely that they'll find me in such a big city." He smiled wearily. "And they've probably lost interest in me anyways. It's been a while." He leaned forward and flicked through the small pile of coasters. "Hey," he said, picking up one with a sandy monster on it. "Kinda reminds me of you."

"Shukaku."

"Hunh?"

"Hey! It's good to see you all getting along alright," Kakashi said as he appeared in the door, stumbling over to Naruto and wrapping his arm around the blonde's shoulder.

"Ug...You smell like alcohol, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto grumbled, scrunching up his nose in disgust.

Then Iruka came in, a bit steadier, but still wobbling.

"Oh no! Not you too, Iruka!"

"H-hu?" The brunette looked like was about to say something, then forgot and fell onto the opposite couch.

"No...not"-hiccup-" yet. L-let's go to my r-roooooo-rooooooom." Kakashi said, giggling at his speech.

Iruka lifted his head, smiling and humming. "Hmmmm...Not a bad idea, 'Kashi!" Then they stumbled down the hall together.

Naruto immediately jumped up. "Come on, Gaara. I don't want to be around when the sounds start." He ran out the door, the redhead in tow.

Sasuke sighed, and lit a cigarette, taking a deep drag. "Damn," he muttered, breathing out. "This sucks."

THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!

"Damn."

**~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-**

**Okay, forget anything I mentioned about ages. Here they are-**

**Naruto-21**

**Sasuke-20**

**Sakura-20**

**Kakashi-31**

**Iruka-28**

**Gaara-22**

**Lee-23**

**Shino-22**

**Ino-20**

**Shikamaru-21**

**Kiba-22**

**Hinata-21**

**Kyuubi-21**

**Tell me if I've missed anyone important and I'll post it. Anyways, I just put up a new Naruto fanfic. It's a Naruto and Kyuubi romance! ;D No, not a bromance! They're not related! I find that kind of gross even in fanfics. So check it out if you like that couple.**


	17. Recruiting

**BETA~TheMadKatter13**

**BETA NOTES~Gomen nasai minna! ^.^U First Re-chan's without her computer and then me! But here's the chapter you've been waiting for and once again, sorry for the wait!**

**~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-**

"Geez!" Naruto gasped, clutching at his pounding ribs. Him and Gaara had run out of Kakashi's place quite quickly when the noises started. Now they were down in the main room, where the blonde's feet had unconsciously taken them.

Naruto stood up straight, looking around. "Sooo... Now what?" He questioned. Then he spotted a few men crowded around the ring, where two young-looking, yet muscular men were duking it out with shaky arms. "Wazzup?" he asked Sakura, who was perched on a stool nearby.

Gaara stood a few paces away, ever silent.

The pinkette's face lit up at the sight of her blonde friend. "Oh, Naruto! Well, there're some new guys that want to join us, and Kakashi told me yesterday to scout, but I suck at this kind of thing. Lend me a hand?" she begged, eyes wide and looking stressed out beyond belief.

Naruto laughed, scratching the back of his head. "Yeah, I'll try, but I can't promise that I'll be any good."

"Great!" She trapped him in a big bear hug, having to look over his shoulder to do so. "Oh, Gaara! Hehe...Nice...t-to see you!" she stumbled over her words. Naruto seemed comfortable enough around the redhead, yet uneasy as well. It confused her, and the pinkette never did like being out of the loop.

But the redhead didn't even glance at her, too focused on the blonde fool a few feet in front of him.

"So, I've just gotta watch 'em and see if anyone sticks out? No problem." Then Naruto proceeded to stare intently at the batch of men and older teens crowded around the other corner of the ring. "They just look like a bunch of thugs, if ya ask me." He pouted his lips in boredom and peered over at his favorite redhead. "Hey Gaara, come here for a sec, will ya?"

Sakura silently chided the man. '_Honestly, Naruto. You act like he'll actually do something you want! He doesn't care about any of this. Watch, he'll completely ignore you!_'

Then Gaara stepped over to the blonde and jumped up to stand on the outer edge of the ring with him.

The woman's jaw dropped comically. '_Wh-wh-what?! He actually listened?! I thought he'd ignore him, or maybe hit him, but never this!_' While the pinkette wrestled with her thoughts, Naruto turned to the other man, grinning.

"Say, how about we play a little game?" he suggested, grinning like the devil.

Gaara was silent.

"Cool. I'll take that as a yes. So here's how it goes. We predict on who will win a fight and how. It'll be until these guys tire themselves out. If I win, you have to say a whole paragraph. If you win...I know! How about I'll make you a cake?!"

The slightly shorter man took a moment of thought, but eventually nodded his consent.

"Awesome!" Naruto perched himself on the pole in the corner of the ring, Gaara standing behind him.

The two fighters looked at them, irritated, but backed down when a member of the gym whispered something to them.

"Next two, up!" The blonde ordered, and two men stepped into the ring hesitantly. One had long blonde hair coming down to his waist, tied back with a hair tie. He moved with a confidence Naruto was foreign to. He was handsome, but Naruto knew being such a pretty boy would only get him killed if he ever got in.

The other was the complete opposite, with short black hair falling to his ears and a rough mug. He wasn't as muscular as the other, but he was lean. His jeans only had one leg, the other being cut off, showing off his long legs.

"Hmmm..." Naruto hummed. "What'cha think? The blonde doesn't look very strong. And the short guy's definitely a kicker. I think he'll win."

Gaara was silent, only shaking his head. '_The blonde will definitely win_,' he thought.

As the two beginners got into the ring, the blonde turned to Naruto, who hadn't left his perch. His voice was smooth as ice. "You'd best move, kid. I wouldn't want to hurt you during the fight. After all, scarring that pretty little face of yours will be my job," he announced, and those who'd seen Naruto fight backed up a step or two, fearing for the stranger's life.

But Naruto only laughed at the older blonde. "Your job? Really? And why do you say that?"

He smirked. "Naruto Uzumaki, I am Akira Hidayashi. Your father killed my father, Yuri Hidayashi, thirty years ago. I have come to return the favour."

Naruto looked up at him, pinkie in his ear. "My father, huh? And what's that got to do with me?"

"What's it got to do with you, you ask? Everything!" He looked around, and a sudden, gleeful grin spread across his face. "Don't tell me, they don't know?!" At the confused looks he received, he cackled. "Really! Really! Don't you know?! This is the spawn of Minato Kazekage, the man who terrorized anyone who got in his way! The monster of our city!" Everyone had fallen silent, Akira grinning like mad. "So how about it, Na-ru-to? Wanna play for a bit? These men obviously aren't going to respect you anymore- they'll hate you!"

Naruto slid from the pole, walking until he was a step away from the taller blonde. "I think you have something mixed up, ."

"Hm?" he questioned, frowning.

Naruto looked up at him, grinning with bared fangs. "You see, they already hate me. They stay clear of me, and that won't change. Because they never looked at me with respect, but with fear. They all fear the power and insanity of a Jinjuriki!" Then the small blonde landed a massive right, a bull's-eye on the the other's temple.

Akira fell to the ground, moaning, his eyes rolling in his head.

"So," Naruto continued in a loud voice, turning to the now trembling newbies. "Here's the entrance exam. Fight me. You don't have to win or anything, just impress one of the team representatives that are around here. You don't fight, you don't get in. Simple as that. But don't think I'll go easy on you just cuz you're new." He cracked his knuckles for emphasis.

Behind him, a hoarse voice could be heard. "If you don't go easy on them, they'll die," Gaara said bluntly, making the blonde take pause.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. So here's the deal. I'll only hit you with, let's say, 15 percent. That okay?"

Everyone was quiet. Then a teenage boy raised his hand like a student.

Naruto chuckled. "Yeah. What is it?"

"U-um...What percent did you hit HIM with?" the boy asked, pointing to the unconscious Akira.

"Huh? Oh, I'd say about 5 to 10 percent. I wasn't really paying attention."

The boy didn't reply, and Naruto heard an audible gulp from the crowd.

"What? Nobody's gonna step up? Come on, don't be such wusses. I already said you didn't have to win."

"I'll take you on!" A call came from the crowd of newbies. A teenager of maybe 16 stepped onto the ring, holding his brunette head high.

Naruto stood up straight. "Oh really? So who're you?"

The boy smirked, as if he'd already won. "I'm Konohamaru! I'm gonna be the best fighter in the world someday!" he exclaimed, head raised high.

"That so? Then you're gonna have to be able to beat me first, kiddo." He took a couple steps forward and held out his hand. "Nice to meetcha, Konohamaru. I'm Naruto." They shook hands and went to their own corners, waiting for the ref.

...

"Ah!" Konohamaru cried out as he was flung against the ropes, his dark hair plastered to his neck with sweat. "Wow." He panted, gripping the red material in his hands. "You're really strong, Naruto-senpai!"

A light powder of pink heated the blonde's face at the comment. "U-uh, you don't have to say 'senpai'. It's, uh...kinda weird for me."

The teen tipped his head to the side. "What, you've never been called senpai before?"

"Uh, ya see...when I...that is...to be a senpai...No," he admitted, scratching the back of his head, embarrassed. "The situation never really came up... Anyways, who's next?"

...

"Well...This sucks." Naruto complained, leaning back on the couch. After testing all the new guys, they'd returned to Kakashi's rooms which were thankfully silent. Naruto was lounging on the couch facing the kitchenette while Gaara stood in a dark corner, as usual. "We never got to play the game. I got too caught up in my... inspecting."

Gaara was silent, save the deep growl emanating from his stomach.

Naruto froze before giving off a warm chuckle. "Well, maybe I'll make that cake anyways. After dinner, that is." He smiled and trotted over to the kitchenette, looking in the fridge and small cabinets. "Uhhh...You like chicken?" He took the lack of response as a positive and pulled out the leftovers from last night.

When the meat was re-heated and some veggies and potatoes were put on the coffee table, Naruto sat across from Gaara, avoiding his eyes. He feared meeting the mint orbs would result in an awkward blush. They ate in silence, neither even trying to strike up a conversation, for the silence wasn't awkward, but comfortable.

"Naru-chaaaaannnn!" a call came from the hall, and the blonde turned to see a smiling Iruka walking toward him, stumbling slightly. "Shino just called. He... said..." The brunette's voice faded off as his eyes met those of mint. "And...What's he doing here?" he questioned in a low voice.

Naruto swallowed. "Um, Gaara? I'm, uh...babysitting... For Kakashi."

"'For Kakashi, huh? And why would you do that?" The shaky brunette crossed his arms across his chest, looking much like a pissed- off mother at that moment.

Naruto felt his face heat up slightly at the question. "Becaaaauuusseee...it's the right thing to do?" -puppy dog eyes- "And because you and Kakashi were having so much fun, and that wouldn't have happened if Gaara were hanging around. At least, I hope it wouldn't have."

Iruka flushed slightly at the hidden accusation. "I-I suppose you have a point, Naru." He sat beside the blonde, defeated. "Anyways, I'm hungry. Mind if I crash the party?"

Naruto set a plate of food down in front of him. "No biggie. Besides, Gaara's so quiet that I can hear myself think. Not a good thing, if you think about it. Which I did." He chewed thoughtfully. "Hey, Iruka..."

"Hm?" The older man hunned with a mouth full of food, not looking up.

"I need to talk to you about something later. It's about..."

The brunette looked up from his food at his blonde ward. "About...? What is it, Naru?"

The Jinchuuriki cleared his throat before leaning in and whispering to Iruka, "It's about Kyuubi!"

**~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-~.~-**

**~Gulp~ Okaaaayyyy... I'M SOOOOO SORRY! Seriously, I am. First it was computer problems, then school problems, then LAW problems, then...personal problems, then social problems... I need a vacation and I'm 13 years old. What's up with that shit?**

**Anyways, I've had major writer's block since I got access to my computer back. Please, just don't ask. -.-l|l **

**So I'm sorry that this is so short, but I'd gotten pretty far in this chapter and I'm going to D.C. for a couple of days tomorrow (Tuesday) and I really wanted to get this out as soon as possible!**

**As an apology for all your worries and stresses and possible murders in acts of anger against my horribly delay, you each get a life time of my fresh-baked, virtual cookies! Aren't you lucky?!**

**Also, I'm leaving the responsibility of posting this on time to my dear beta! Do a good job, Kat!**

**And so I bid you...adieu...**


	18. Deidara The Loonie!

The jenjuriki cleared his throat before leaning in and whispering to Iruka, "It's about Kyuubi!"

Iruka stiffened before glancing over at Gaara- the redhead was staring intently at the wall, ever silent.

"Um...We'll discuss this latter, Naru-chan. I'll-"

"Ah, there you are, !" a voice called from the doorway. "I was beginning to think I'd never find you in this maze!"

"Wazz'at?" The blonde questioned, turning his whole body to the man in front of him. "Oh, Neji! What are you doing here?" He asked, crooking his head to the side.

Neji smiled. "I'm your official sponsor. It's only natural that we speak often." He crossed his arms and grinned down at the stupefied blonde.

"Bu-bu-bu-but I never-"

"What, those friends of yours never told you? Yes, I accepted you as one of my sponsees."

Naruto was dumbfounded. Then his eyes widened and a blush stretched across his tan face. "Th-that means I... with...!"

"No! Even shit-face drunk, I'd never do something like that!"

"But then... how'd... I must've..."

"Nonono! Shino said he brought me home right after the party! I know he looked after me like he always does!"

"But...But what if he wasn't looking and..."

"No! Shino'd never do something like that! He's the most responsible and vigilant person I know! That couldn't have possibly happened!"

Neji chuckled as he watched the blonde rant to himself in the corner.

"No fair~" Iruka whined. "I'm the only one allowed to tease Naru-chan like that~" Dispite his words, a small smile still played on his lips at his 'son''s panick attack. _'He's so cute when he's arguing with himself, like a small child...'_

Naruto very suddenly stopped his rant and slowly glanced up at Neji with slitted, suspicious eyes. "Nothing happened...!" He hissed.

The sponsor chuckled. "No, nothing happened, and nothing will. You've impressed me enough to become your sponsor without any...payment."

Naruto nearly face-palmed. "So...I just made a fool of myself for nothing...?"

"It would seem so."

Silence...

"You _evil...monsterous...tricking...bold...horrid...__**terrible**_ man!" The blonde cried, crouching down with his arms wrapped around his knees and his face in his elbows.

"Awww... but Naru-chan! I've come all this way just to give you some great news!" Neji exclaimed, crouching beside him. "Kakashi ... couldn't come and tell you -hehe-, so he sent me."

"Hey~! Only I'm allowed to call him Naru-chan~!"

Naruto looked up at his 'father'. "Iruka, go lay down- you're still drunk! And don't even argue! I know your drunk voice!"

The brunette pouted but obediently stumbled towards a certain silverette's room.

Neji stared after him, still crouched with the blonde. "How'd you know? Was it really his voice?" He inquired.

Naruto laughed. "No. That was a little test. The fact that he listened to me so easily means he's hammered."

"I see. So you test him by accusing him? That's a very direct yet indirect method."

"Yes, I know. It's risky but usually works. At least, it did when I was a kid. I'm glad it still does."

"Indeed. That's a very lucky break that he fell for it."

"I know."

The two were whispering to each other as if on a stake-out. Meanwhile, a very amused redhead was still perched in the dark corner, staring idley at them. He noted boredly three key things: everyone seemed to have forgotten his presence, Iruka is a very fooling drunk, and the two in front of him had no clue of how suspicious they looked, crouching and whispering in the middle of the floor. Suddenly, the blonde's quiet exclamation broke through his idle thoughts.

"That really _works_?! Wow, and you mean it'll really turn purple? Every time?"

The brunette nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, but only if you do it perfectly. And the amount of sitting time can be a bother, but it's very possible! I've done it before!"

"_Wooooowwwww_~~~!" Naruto said, looking up at his sponsor with admiring eyes.

Gaara wanted to sweat-drop. What could they possibly be talking about? Or more so, how could they have traded topics so quickly and to suck an extreme?

_'How long have I been standing here?'_ Gaara wondered, for such a change in conversation.

"Oh, Gaara! Sorry, forgot you were there!" Naruto admitted, scratching his neck shyly. "Oops."

The redhead could have answered, walked over to them, or nodded his head, but favoured silence.

Neji blinked as Naruto stood up and started gathering the dishes and leftovers from the table, butting everything away. "So, Neji, what was the news?"

"Oh, yes! I got so caught up in our conversation that I forgot!"

_'__**That**__ was a conversation?!'_ Gaara thought. It certainly hadn't been a normal one.

"Well, you see, you've got a fight! It's with some guy named Deidara something-or-other. He's from the Akatsuki Gym. Ever heard of em?"

Naruto shook his head.

Neji sat himself on a couch, crossing his legs. "Well, that's the problem. Neither have I. It's making me and Kakashi a bit nervous. But it's not only the fact that we can't find anything on them, but the fighters themselves. Lord, they all look like loonies! I heard there's even a bright blue one in the bunch!" He shook his head, closing his eyes to the on-coming headache. "I just don't know what to do. I'm sponsoring you, so it'd be a disgrace to my name if we were unfortunate and got you pinned up against some monster this early on."

"But if it's that big of a deal, why not just reject the challenge?" Naruto asked as he washed the dishes.

"Well, since you're new, that wouldn't normally be so strange. But since your fight with Lee, all good rivals are too scared to step up. That fight either blessed or screwed you. You could go right to the top, or straight to the bottom." He ran a hand through his thick hair. "I just don't know. We're too desperate to refuse, but that's probobly why they challenged us- we HAVE to accept. Arghh!" He ruffled his own hair in frustration.

"Well," Naruto said, blinking at him. "There's only one thing we _can_ do. I just have to fight him and win."  
"But you won't know anything about his fighting style!"

Naruto whipped around from what he was doing- putting the cake in the oven- to glare at the man. "I grew up on the streets, where you didn't even know _when, where, _or_ who_ we would fight, much less their style. I'm plenty used to it. This'll just feel like old times."

Neji puckered his lips. "Hmmm... I don't know..."

Eventually, Naruto managed to talk most of the worry out of his sponsor, though it was anything but easy, and it was dark by the time they were done.

"Aw, crap." Naruto muttered, glancing at his crush. "Sorry, Gaara. I forgot about you again. Well, that sounded mean. Anyways, can you give us a ride, Neji?"

"Sorry, Naruto, but" -dry laugh- "I had a ride here myself. My car broke down a bit ago, and my father had to send a car. Doing it twice in one day would be suicide." He muttered the last part to himself and looked up at his blonde friend. "So I'm sorry, but I'm of no use here."

"Then...Uh..." Naruto grunted, plopping down on the couch with a small _poof_.

"I'll give you a ride. Let's go." Naruto looked around to find Shino in the doorway, face covered by sunglasses and a windbreaker.

"YaY~!" He jumped up, wrapping his arms and legs around the taller man and clung to him like a koala. "Shinoooooo! Where-ve you been? I haven't seen you in a while!"

The mysterious man didn't even blink at the weight on his side. "I've got renovations being done on the house. I'm staying with you tonight." It wasn't a question, and Shino knew his blonde friend wouldn't give a shit. In fact-

"AWSOME! A sleepover! Let's see, we have to watch a horror flick, make a fort in the living room, eat lot's of junk..."

_'Wow.'_ Gaara thought to himself. _'He sounds like a highschool girl...'_

"Let's go." Shino said sternly, cutting off the blonde's babbles, staring with hidden, cutting eyes at what he considered to be his redheaded enemy.

**Okay, I know I made Neji way more playful than he really is, but if not to fulfill your character fantasies, what are fanfictions for? That's how I made him and that's how he'll stay.**

**Oh, and I'm trying my best to move on to less drama and more GaaxNaru. That'll probably happen in the next chapter or the one after that.**

**Guess what?! Summer vacation's started, so I can commit to my stories more! Awesome, right? Exactly. So I'll be hoping to get more onto this.**

**And I'm sorry if my future chapters seem a little...ya know, scary, horrible, gory, and/or sick. I've got some pretty troubling things going on right now, so I have good reasons. Just sayin'.**

**So I hope you enjoyed this chappie, I don't own Naruto, yada yada yada...**


	19. A Hidden Memory

_**Please read the end notes before asking questions. Thx, peoples!**_

* * *

"Auahghe!" Naruto made a very...strange sound as he plopped down on the couch, sending a few candy wrappers and a deck of cards flying in the process. "Ah, Shino...beer me!"

The brunette rolled his eyes but complied, popping the lid off a bottle from the fridge. "Friss sör az én ostoba lord.(Fresh beer for my stupid lord)" He muttered.

"Whaaaat?" He heard the blonde call.

Shino sighed. "It's Hungarian for 'Fresh beer for my friend'." He lied.

A pause.

"Shino."

"What?"

"Did you just insult me?"

"..."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because Gaara's grinning like a mad man." The blonde stated matter-of-factly, pouting at the unknown barb, though Shino had his back to him as he pulled out two more drinks and popped off their caps as well.

"Hmmm..." Naruto hummed. "Hungarian. Makes me kinda hungry. Shino, bring me your finest junk food!"

"Fine, but it'll be _your_ junk food, Naruto." He reached into a high cabinet and pulled out a large bowl, two types of chips, cheese-puffs, pre-made popcorn, and a large bag of whoppers. He knew that Naruto would want them mixed together like trail mix. "Didn't he eat dinner _and_ cake at the gym? I'm starting to wonder if he's the distant cousin of the blue whale..." He muttered to himself, stirring the fattening concoction with a big plastic spatula.

"Beer! Beer! Beer! Beer!" Naruto chanted in the living room while waiting for Shino to finnish. He didn't mind waiting, but was bored and needed something to preoccupy himself. The chanting helped.

Said brunette just rolled his eyes and walked into the room with the three bottles on top of the enormous red bowl, setting it on the low coffee table. "I'll be expecting a tip."

Naruto laughed and swiped a handful of the concoction, shoving it in his mouth. "Mmmmm..." He hummed in bliss as Shino put a CD in the T.V. - Warm Bodies. "Oh!" He exclaimed once he'd swallowed- without much chewing, much to Shino's dismay- and taken a deep breath. "I haven't seen this yet! Isn't it supposed to be this gory romantic-comedy? I've been wanting to see it for weeks!" That said, he snuggled up to Shino's body, under his arm, having kicked off his shoes and thrown his jacket and shirt somewhere else. Now he was only sporting his pants and choker, which no one had seen when it was hidden by his jacket.

To anyone else, the situation would look like something out of a romance novel, but it was the friends' ritual for whenever the taller of the two stayed over.

Shino relaxed into the couch and let his arm rest loosely over his blonde friend's shoulders. _Gaara can do whatever he wants. I doubt there's much harm he can do with Naruto with me. He'll probably just droon in a corner anyways._ Deciding the redhead wasn't a danger at the moment, he let himself sink into the cushions and sigh into the tuff of gold hair that slightly warped his vision. The movie played, but he wasn't paying attention. He was just enjoying the time he was able to spend with his closest friend.

After all, being able to relax for so long with Naruto was a rare luxury for Shino. And he wanted to take part in it as often as possible. Naruto was the only one in his life that had just accepted him. No questions, so conditions, no mistrusting looks. Just him. Shino appreciated that.

Naruto snuggled into his friend's side, already half-asleep. "Shino." He mumbled into the taller man's shirt. "I miss you sometimes." He yawned and closed his eyes, the movie already forgotten. "Lately, I can't see you for weeks at a time. It's annoying."

Shino hummed. "You sound like a lonely girlfriend."

"_You_ sound like jackass."

"No I don't."

"_I hate you._"

"Right back at ya." Shino mumbled back, laying on his back so Naruto could lay on top of him on the couch- it was too small to fit them side-by-side.

"This is just like when we were kids." Naruto said after a moment. "I'd get mad about something and come find you somewhere. You'd just lay me on top of you like a gorilla and rub my back- just like a momma." He sighed. "I miss when we were little. I don't know about you, but my biggest consern was getting in trouble for kicking other kids' asses. Well, that and the occasional broken bone. But that didn't bother me too much." He fell silent, and for a moment Shino thought he'd fallen asleep. "Hey Shino?"

"Hm?"

"I'm kind of nervous about my next fight. The one with that Deidara guy. What do you think?"

Shino took a moment to gather his thoughts. "I think you should drink a beer, beat the hell out of him, and let me throw a celebration party afterwards." He paused to let his friend giggle a bit. "But seriously, you'll do fine. Your fighting skills and instincts could almost match up to your stupidity. Almost."

Naruto propped himself up on his elbow, shoving it in Shino's chest, and used his free hand to smack the brunette across the head, though he giggled tiredly. "You PMS'ing? You've been grumpy lately."

Shino shook the painless attack off and shrugged, as much as he could under his friend's physical pressure. "I'm fine. It's just the weather, I suppose."

The blonde raised a skeptical eyebrow. "The weather? I think it's because you don't like Ga-"

"Go to sleep. I've got work tomorrow."

Naruto sighed, but complied, trying to fall into full slumber.

"...We never made a fort..."

"..."

* * *

.:o.o:.:o.o:.:o.o:.:o.o:.:o.o:.:o.o:.

Garra watched with slightly leering eyes as _Shino_ pulled Naruto up to lay on him. They looked like a couple cozying up to the fire or something. Blehk.

It's not that he _liked_ the blonde or anything. It's just that he found it rude to act that way in front of a guest. Ya. That was all.

Resisting the urge to grumble to himself, he went into the kitchen and cracked open another bottle of beer- shouldn't let it go to waste, right? He sat at the round table and sipped his drink, wondering what to do. He was a major insomniac, so sleep was out of the question. He didn't like movies, playing loud music probably wouldn't bother the blonde, but would result in an ass-kicking from Shino - He may not be a pro, but his size says it all- and he didn't have a way to get back to his apartment. The redhead sighed and set out for a book.

After ten minutes of rooting around, he came to a shelf filled with photo albums. Deciding there were no books to be found, he took a couple down and seated himself on the floor next to the shelf.

**Book 1- First Memories**

The redhead opened to the first page, which showed a 7 year-old Naruto playing with a slightly older Shino in a sandbox filled with more bugs than sand. In the picture, Shino was closely inspecting a small beatle in his hand while the blonde was letting a very large spider ballence on his nose, his eyes crossed.

_'So he was stupid even when he was little.'_ Gaara turned the page again and found a photo of an 8 year-old Naruto and Shino in a small tub together, their privates covered by the bubbles. Naruto had his hands in the air, probably having thrown the various bubbles shown in the air. The young Shino had on tinted goggles and was just staring at the younger boy as if he couldn't believe his childishness. While Naruto had a completely tanned and cut up chest, the brunette's was pale and errorless. There were rubber bugs and toy foods floating around the water.

On the next page was one of the two boys sitting on a bench. Naruto was grinning like an idiot and Shino was stoic as ever. They were both covered with cuts and bruises from head to toe. Shino had a massive black eye and despite his grin, Naruto was tightly holding his left side, his right arm around his friend's neck. Below the picture was chicken-scratch child writing, reading "We won! Believe it!"

_'How amusing. He hasn't changed in the least in all this time.'_ After glancing at a few more similar photos, Gaara came to the conclusion that the book was filled cover-to-cover with only pictures of the two boys, which, he decided, didn't interest him.

He was about to move on to the next album when a picture on the back caught his eye. He flipped it over in his hand and his eyes _almost_ widened at what he saw.

It was a picture of Shino and Nauto also, but it was different in the depth of the picture, or perhaps the depth of picture's meaning itself. The photo depicted to two boys at the mid-to-far right side of the picture, beside a small pond surrounded by what seemed to be a forest or woods early in the morning.

They were both sleeping on a rock, half way in the sparkling rainbow water. Naruto was curled up in Shino's arms, half way on top of him, his hair copying the brilliant gold of the sunrise, if not out doing it. There was a flash where Gaara assumed a necklace sat on his chest, an electric bronze. In the angelic light, he resembled a creäture of myth, a siren, a faerie, or mabey even a God sent from the heavens themselves.

Shino looked almost as God-like as well, with his hair turned a sparkling silver in the reflected light of the water at their feet. He wasn't wearing the long coat Gaara had come to associate him with. The dark, heavy-looking cloth was laying on a higher rock, with what seemed to be Naruto's florescent orange jacket and shoes. He sported a sleeveless dark green shirt that fit him closely, showing off his lean, yet slightly bulky biceps. His skin was practically white in the illumination, and it contrasted perfectly with Naruto's tanned skin.

The most fascinating thing wasn't the boys themselves, however, but their _reflections_. In the morning-lit water, the blonde's mirror image made him look like an absolute angel. His cloths seemed almost a light blue for some reason, and his sleeping face was slightly paler than the real thing. The mirror-Naruto's eyelashes seemed longer, making him look innocent.

Shino, on the other hand, looked almost mischievous. His green shirt looked black, and his skin was pure white. His hair looked almost like a redish-brown. Most of all, the slightly unleveled water inhanced his muscles, making him look even more powerful. He looked like the trouble kid you see in movies.

Gaara slightly gawked at the picture. He didn't know what kind of camera the taker used, but it did the job and more. Each detail was so fierce it looked blurry if you looked at it for too long. He could practically see the water rippling. _'No wonder he put this picture on the back cover- it's gorgeous!'_ The redhead put the book aside and moved on to the next. _'What else do these photos have to tell me about you, Naruto Uzumaki?'_

**Okaaayyyyyy! I finally got this done- pretty quick, if I do say so myself! (Which I do.) Like I said, summer's here and I'm trying to get on this!**

**Okay, I feel obliged to explain a few things:**

**First, Why is Gaara at Naru-chan's apartment? -Answer- Because he wouldn't tell them where he lived, for whatever reason. You know how little he speaks.**

**Second, Are these photos on the internet? -Answer- No, I made them up myself. I found an old album last night, and it gave me the idea. Except for the last one, I have photos like all of these, or similar. I found the last one easiest to describe, though, strangely enough.**

**Third, Why is this chapter so crappy?! -Answer- Because my Beta seems to have disappeared, for whatever reason. I don't know, mabey something went wrong with her computer again or something, beats me. The site corrector thingy doesn't work on my computer, for whatever reason. Whenever I try pulling up the page, it gets redirected. So I'm trying to make this ok all by my lonesome, so no flames, kay? Cuz if you do flame this chapter for something like that, I'll go on your page on another account and flame every story IN. YOUR. NAME! So now that that's cleared up, please be nice. I've been hacking things my whole life just for fun (Not to mess with anything) and I've never had a problem where I had to use my super special powers for evil, so please don't make me! I WILL DESTROY YOU!...Ya, that's all.**

**On another note, just because I mentioned "Gods" does not mean I believe in multiple Gods, nor did I hope to offend any idiot by saying it in my story. For the record, I have no specific religion, and that doesn't mean I'm an Atheist! I'm not!**

**I do not own Naruto, so toodaloo, my dear minions of yaoi! Toodaloo! Muahahahahahaha...!**


	20. Naru-Sensei!

Gaara had gone through six albums by morning and had gathered a total of 3 things: Naruto's best friend was definitely Shino, the two couldn't possibly have been apart for more than ten minutes growing up, and the blonde always seemed to be covered in cuts and bruises, for whatever reason. He didn't know why, but he felt slightly jealous of the brunette for being able to spend so much time with the blonde growing up and knowing so much about him. The best Gaara could do was look at pictures...While they were sleeping...It's not creepy.

As dawn approached, silver, eerie light cracked through the blinds on the window across from him, flooding the room with gray streaks. It almost seemed like a midnight fog had crept into the silent apartment.

Gaara watched the stray shadow outlined in the gray light. _'Seems like the perfect day for disaster, doesn't it?'_ The redhead thought as he closed the door behind him, walking away from the apartment building with a thoughtful expression. _'I wonder how Uzumaki will counter it.'_

"SHINOOOO!"

The brunette shot up from the couch, breath quick. He glanced around until he spotted Naruto through his bedroom door, frantically trying to put his pants on. He wasn't surprised to find the redhead missing.

"Naruto! What is it?"

"We're late! Crap, Kakashi's going to skin me alive! I just know it!" Momentarily giving up on the pants, he slipped into an orange, long-sleeved shirt and buttoned the only three buttons below the neck. "Hurry up, Shino!"

Getting the message, the taller man walked over to the closet in the living room and pulled out a fresh set of cloths (Yes, he had extra clothes there. He stayed over a lot, so it was only natural). He changed into the dark cloths and set his shoes on the floor, slipping his feet into them.

When he was done, Naruto was struggling into his black sneakers, sweating as he tied them. He'd obviously woken up in a panic, much to Shino's amusement. "Naruto, it's fine. We'll make it on time. I have my car, remember? You don't have to walk today."

The blonde stopped in his messy tieing suddenly and breathed out a sigh of relief. "Oh, thanks, Shino. I completely forget." He said, laughing and scratching his neck nervously. "I'm okay now." With his new calmness, Naruto managed to retie his shoes neatly and straighten out his cloths.

After about five minutes, they were both ready and loaded into Shino's shiny black car. As they drove to the gym, Naruto played with the butterfly-shaped air freshener hanging from the rear-view mirror, like he always did.

Shino parked on the street and shut the car off. He silently got out of the car and waited for Naruto to do the same. When the blonde was once again by his side, he led the way up into the old house. Without knocking, he pushed the door open and walked down the hall. He kept going until they'd reached Kakashi's domain and walked in.

"Hey." Naruto said automatically as he passed Shino into the room. Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, and Tsunade were already there and waiting. Oh yeah, Konohamaru was there too, for some reason.

Here were their various reactions:

Sasuke looked tired.

Sakura seemed ecstatic for some reason.

Kakashi was grinning like a mad man.

Neji was distracted with some paperwork on the table.

Tsunade looked utterly surprised.

Konohamaru looked even more sleepy than Sasuke.

"Naruto!" Tsunade exclaimed. "I didn't expect you to be here on time!"

The blonde grunted irritantly and sat down next to Neji. "What's up? I didn't expect this place to be so crowded so early in the morning."

"Well, Na-ru-to," Neji said, not looking up from his papers. "you're getting a very special _gift_ today."

"Gift?"

"Yes!" Sakura squealed. "You're getting an apprentice! Isn't that just amazing?!"

The blonde jerked back from trying to discretely read his sponsor's papers over his shoulder. "A-apprentice? What is this, a martial arts show?" He gasped. "Let me guess. Konohamaru?"

The young brunette nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! I asked if I could have the same coach as you, and Kakashi agreed! I mean, if you don't want to..." He trailed off, looking unsure for a moment.

"No." Naruto assured him. "It's not that. I just don't understand things very quickly in the morning."

Sasuke snorted. "Or ever, for that matter."

"Why you..."The blonde growled, whipping around to face him. "I'm gonna break your pretty-boy face!" He lept at the raven over the back of the couch and growled when his target escaped.

Sasuke smirked. "Aw, Naruto, you think I'm pretty? Though it DID come from you, it's an honor." He cackled and ran into the training room, locking the door just before Naruto could catch him. Despite this, the blonde still kept kicking and pounding on the door, yelling at his foe.

Kakashi rolled his eyes and turned to Konohamaru, who was watching the scene with a slightly confused look. "Are you SURE you want to be Naruto's pupil?"

A grin split across the teen's face. "Of course! Naruto may be weird, but he's awesome too! He's super strong, philosophical sometimes, and a nice guy to top it off!" Konohamaru balled his fists in front of his chest like a child. "Yeah! I'm gonna be just like him some day, just you watch!"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the boy, rubbing his chin. "Konohamaru, you wouldn't happen to have been _stalking_ our dear Naru-chan, would yoooouuuu?"

The brunette's face lit up a bright red. "I-uh-ya see, there was- and- uh...Yes." He finalized, sighing and looking to the floor, his face still a florescant red. "I mean, kind of. I just followed him home and watched him sleep through the window! Wait, that's the definition of stalking, isn't it? Damn!" The boy fumed at his own mistake, growling slightly.

Kakashi's eye widened. _'So he has a crush on him? Well, well, well! You sure seem to be popular, Naru-chan!'_ The silver-haired man grinned. "Konohamaru."

The brunette turned to him. "Hu?"

The coach leaned down and cupped his hand beside his mouth, whispering. "Don't worry. I'll put the mischeltoe over you two on Christmas Eve."

The younger male got even redder, if that's even possible, and choked. "W-wha-what?! What are you talking about?!"

"Oh, don't make such a fuss- I was only kidding. Besides, Naru-chan already has someone else in mind."

The younger male peeked up at him. "Someone... else?"

Kakashi grinned down at him. "Oh? Am I sensing a hint of jealousy?"

Konohamaru spluttered. "I-uh- there's- NEVER!" Then he stomped over to the couch and sat down next to where Naruto had put himself, pouting slightly as Neji wouldn't let him see the papers.

"Oh, sorry about that, Konohamaru." The blonde said, scratching his cheek. "I got a little..."

"Excited?" The younger offered hopefully.

Naruto looked surprised for a minute before giving the other boy a warm, gental smile. "Heheh. Yeah."

Konohamaru was stunned into silence by the gorgeous face looking at him.

"Naruto!"

"Hu?" The blonde turned to his sponsor, who had a very determined look on his face. "What is it?"

"_You_ are coming to a party with me tonight!"

"A...party?" Naruto said, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

"Yes, a party! A lot of important people are going to be there, and I want you to make some allies of sorts. It's really important for your career." The brunette elaborated. "It's at 's house tonight at ten. Here." He wrote the address and time down on a piece of paper and handed it to the blonde. "Now, if you'll excuse me." And he walked out of the room, into the hall.

Everyone stood in slightly shocked silence.

Naruto glanced down at the table. _'When did he pick up all his papers?!'_

Meanwhile, Konohamaru was peeking over the blonde's shoulder to memorize the address.

_'Yes,'_ Kakashi thought to himself. _'Disaster is coming out of all this for our dear little Nine-Tailed Beast.'_

**OKAY! I have some things to say! First of all, I'm sorry this is in so late. I know I promised to speed up my production time (Wow that sounded weird), but it took a while. Now that summer's started, everyone wants everything from me. My message to the children: Too many idiots- not enough bullets.8D**

**Anyways, my beta seems to be... dead, or something, and hasn't contacted or responded to me in a LONG time. DO YOU HEAR ME, KAT-SAMA?! I'LL CALL YOU SAMA FROM NOW ON IF YOU COME BAAAAACK! Oh, back to the readers. Due to this situation, I'd appreciate any critical replies (Polite, of course, or I'll DESTROY YOU!) and/or feedback you have to offer me. I'm kinda on my own here and could really use your help. (Hehe. I just typed "Use my help" on accident. Wow, I'm such a narcissist! XD ) Any ideas or opinions on the future story would be really helpful as well. No ideas are bad. I may not use them all, but I'll CONSIDER them all. I leave myself in your capable hands.**

**Oh! One more thing! I want to do a prison story for Naruto. Sadly, I don't know what yaoi couple to use of the basics of the story line yet. I'd love any ideas on it as well! ^/./^**

**I don't own Naruto, bla bla bla...**

**Please, no flames. They burn...Plus, they cause a chain reaction ending with you naked in the middle of the Pacific ocean. Just sayin.**

**R&R. I love that, because My name is **_**R**_**eanna and my sister's name is **_**R**_**osey. It's cute. Anyways, R&R. I'm out, peaples!**


	21. A Sightless Party

"Damn!" Naruto yelped as Sasuke tried his best to button thw way-too-skinny jeans around his hips.

"Sorry" The raven muttered, finnaly buckling them. "Got it!" He exclaimed in a triumphant voice. He backed up and admired his work.

Naruto was wearing black skinny jeans and if they were any tighter, his veins would show through. He had on a fishnet shirt that was half-covered by a black jacket with an orange strip going from his left shoulder to his right hip. On his back was a vicious fox with nine tails lashing around behind it, snareling at anyone who dared to look at him- All good fighters get something like this. And to top it off, he was wearing some snazzy tinted shades.

"I...can't...breathe!" The blonde ghasped.

Sasuke laughed and undid the pants again, doing some pin thing so they were looser around the waist. His eyes lingered on how the tight pants made his crush's member bulge ever so slightly, only inches from his face (He was crouching while doing the pants). He felt the drool develope in his mouth and quickly stood up, turning so his friend couldn't see his own massive bulge. "You're good to go." He said over his shoulder with a smirk. "Try not to get raped."

Naruto grinned and wrapped his arms around the raven in a reverse bear hug. "Thanks, Sasuke. I couldn't have pulled this off without you." He snickered. "And I'll probably need you to pull it off latter- I can't move in this thing!" Then he pulled off and went into the main lounge to meet up with Neji.

Sasuke covered his mouth as a blush crept up his cheeks. _'He doesn't even know how suggestive that sounded!'_

"Naru-cha..." Neji gaped at the blonde. "Damn! You're hot, Naruto! What artist made this miraculous change? Or should I say magician?"

The blonde laughed. "None other than the amazing Sasuke! The baka managed to squeeze me into these pants- God knows how."

"Well, I'm gonna ask him how sometime." The pale-eyed sponsor licked his lips and moved to the door. "Anyways, let's go. If we don't leave now, we're gonna be late."

And so they left.

Kakashi watched the shadow that tailed them worrifully. _'None of my buisness.'_

"Daaaaaaamnn...!" Naruto exclaimed as they got out of the car and ventured into the darkness of night. They were standing in front of the Tojiro mansion, the blonde in slight aw. It was five stories of natural-looking stone and surrounded by an enormous garden. The part that told you who owned it was the fact that only the first floor had windows. Creepy.

Neji chuckled at the blonde's face- it was a pretty funny mix of wonder and discust. "Well, let's go. Orochimaru's been dying to meet you." He said, and then whispered, "Don't let him or Kabuto get you alone under any circumstances. Stay by my side as much as possible. You hear?"

The blonde fighter nodded slowly.

"Good. Let's go."

When they entered through the huge double doors, they were attacked by some song rapping about pounding a woman.

_'This is what a rapist would listen to, I bet.'_ Naruto thought to himself as he followed Neji deeper into the crowd, resisting the urge to hold onto his sleeve like a child.

"Hyuuga!" A high voice hissed- yes, _**hissed**_. Naruto turned to see a thin man walk up to him. He had dark, long black hair and was obviously (Naruto hoped) wearing contacts, for his eyes looked piss yellow and his pupils looked almost slitted. Said eyes were outlined in purple, ending in tips mid-way down his nose. He was wearing some type of tan robe that stopped at his thighs over brown slacks and was tied back with a large purple rope. He looked frickin scarey! Total creeper material!

"Hello, Orochimaru." Neji replied from between clenched teeth. "Here's the one you wanted to see, Naruto Uzumaki." He stepped aside, showing the blonde to the snake, though still keeping slightly in front of him.

"Uh...hi." The blonde greeted lamely. He heaned so he was just a little bit further behind his sponsor- he didn't like the way the pale man was eyeing him.

Orohimaru grinned widely and slithered closer. "Hellooooo little one~ It's a pleasure to finaly meet you. I'm Orochimaru Tojiro, the most established sponsor to ever put his money in the arena." He took the blonde's hand and bowed to kiss it, but the fighter's hand jerked back as Naruto squashed it to his chest, backing up slightly.

"He doesn't need sponsorship, Tojiro. I'm already his official sponsor." Neji growled, quite obviously shoving the blonde behind him.

Orochimaru frowned. "A pity~" He purred.

Naruto stood firmly behind the brunette until he let out a quick, high squeak and bounched about ten feet in the air- someone had tried shoving their figers up his ass through the tight pants. "N-Neji..." The blonde squeaked.

The sponsor seemed happy to use the distraction. "Are you thirsty, Naruto? Come on, I'll get you a drink." Neji took the blonde's shoulders and guided him over to the snack and drink table. "Here." He said, tossing a beer at the younger man. "The punch isn't safe." They sat in some chairs not far from the tables for a while, until someone tapped on the brunette's shoulder. He turned to see a flash of bright yellow hair- Deidara. "Damn." He said under his breath.

The creeper only smiled. "Hello, Neji. Na-ru-to." He grinned at the other blonde and wiggled his two fingers in the air.

Naruto ghasped- He must've been the one that shoved his fingers up the shorter blonde's ass. The fighter wanted to lunge at the taller man, but cower from him too. He was wearing some sort of black cloak with red clouds on it. He looked like an idiot to the male.

"So why... are you here?" Neji questioned, putting a restraining grip on his friends arm, who looked like he was about to rip out Deidara's teeth if he stepped any closer.

Noting his opponent's quivering eyes and stiff jaw, Deidara took a quick pace backwards, though his grin never wavered. "I just came to tell you that Orochimaru wanted to see you in his office for a while, Huuga." His eyes drifted back to the fuming man and more teeth were uncovered as his smile widdened. "Alone."

Neji stiffened slightly, glancing down at his blonde partner. "I... Give me a moment." He pulled Naruto away from the other blond, over to a semi-empty corner. "Naruto, listen to me. I've got to go, but there's a room waiting for you upstairs- room 38. There's a stock of beer and food in the fridge- help yourself. Lock the door and stay in there until I come to get you. Understand?"

The blonde merely nodded in response as his sponsor looked worriedly down at him, pursing his lips almost imperceptively.

The taller man then grabbed his hand and dragged him to a staircase in the corner opposite them, glarring daggers at everyone, female or otherwise, that oggled the blonde. When they reached the steps, he pushed Naruto up them and watched him until he was up the first flight, then left for Orochimaru's office, where ever it may be.

Then Naruto was left to search for his room on his own.

* * *

_**Okay, so I'm so sorry this took a frickin MONTH! I know I said I'd try harder on this, but everyone thinks I can do everything for them because I'm on Summer break! So horrible! They're working me like a dog. TT~TT**_

_**Anyways, I'm writing on another site too, but not a fanfic site. Go to "www . gotoquiz profile / reanna15146" just take out the spaces. I have a couple stories on there. I haven't been on there in a year, but I'm getting back to it withing the week. That much is a promise. So go check it out if you would.**_

_**And guess what?! I just got yet another poem published! *Hooollellujah! Hoooollelujah!* Read it if you want!**_

_**A Loser at**_ Best-

_**I have squinty eyes.**_

_**I have stubby nails.**_

_**My hair frizzes up,**_

_**and pale skin prevails.**_

_**I'm alone tonight,**_

_**as wll tomarrow be.**_

_**I have no social class.**_

_**The loser is me.**_

_**My world is a fight,**_

_**one I slowly greet.**_

_**Though faces with a ladder,**_

_**I can't move my feet.**_

_**I'll stay as I am,**_

_**a loser at best.**_

_**My heart is held here now,**_

_**torn from my chest.**_


End file.
